Until The End
by Miss Sevenfold98
Summary: Léna was an everyday hunter until the day her family was taken from her by the Úlairi. So she became the best hunter, Blade shadow hunter of the east. In her quest for vengeance she gets caught up in another war and must decide between saving her friends or avenging her family. 'Not all that glitters is gold, Not all those who wander are lost' (eventual Éomer /oc)
1. Not all those who wander are lost

**Not All Those Who Wander Are Lost**

_If you want to get out alive,_

_run for your life_

The Úlairi were once nine mortal men who received rings of power. Three were said to be great lords of Númenor and one an Easterling. The men bearing the rings used them for gaining power and wealth, becoming kings, sorcerers and warriors of old.

Over time their greed for power consumed them and they began to fade until they were completely transparent, and so they fell under complete control of the once great necromancer Sauron. Their minds were wiped clean and bent to his will, unable to disobey him they became his deadliest servants.

Condemned only to exist in the Wraith-world their existence became torturous, a blood curdling cry of death is all they dare to murmur. Thus the world of light blinded them, being reduced only to see shadows in their minds. But in the dark they were not too be crossed as they could perceive things humans cannot. The Úlairi or Nazgûl sense of smell is sharp allowing them to smell the blood of living things, which they envied.

Often passersby claim their presence can be felt when they're in close proximity. Dressed in black cloaks and mounted on black deathly horses they roam searching for the one ring of power for which they desire.

The lord of the Nazgûl possesses strong magical abilities with one knick from his Morgul blade the victim is turned into a lesser wraith, a slave to the nine and Sauron. In his pursue for the one ring the lord of the Nazgûl or as he is better known now 'The Witch-king of Angmar' stumbled upon a family of Hunters that had been killing Sauron's lesser servants in the east. He played with them at first, chasing them though a dense forest and just as they thought they'd lost him he appeared in front of them.

With great courage the older boy pushed his sister out of harms way and brandished his sword, charging at the Witch-king he sparred quickly and skilfully. The boy fought with all he had to protect his little sister from this sinister creature, but alas it was not enough. One of the eight other Nazgûl approached from behind and impaled the Hunter upon his crude sword. Screams of despair filled the stale air as the remaining hunter ran to her brother, sobbing over his body she grasped his sword and desperately swung at the two creatures. Growing tired of her, the Witch-king knocked her to the ground and slashed at her stomach. The girl later died of her injuries, Or so the story goes...

* * *

A cold winter breeze fluttered like a ghost around the small town of Mournshaws leaving a blanket of frost on all it touched. The lone hunter hugged her flowing leather coat closer to her body trying to keep in some warmth from the unpredictable weather. A faint breeze and the occasional crinkling of dead leaves was all that could be heard as the hunter passed the humble brick cottages as quietly as she could.

Under the faint moonlight Blade followed onto a path surrounded by dense forest, keeping a hand on her sword at all times. The trees groaned and rustled as an unknown creature thumped heavily through the foliage. The hairs stood up on her neck and the rustling halted close behind her. The hunter's sword singed the thick air, taking her stance she cautiously advanced toward the eerie cluster of vines and shrub.

_I can't see anything_

A loud snap caught her attention and she turned her head just as a dark black mass ran toward her, diving out of the way she landed roughly on the hard damp ground. Pushing herself off the ground she grumbled a string of curses and brandished her sword once more.

_Damn it's dark_

Blade turned, looking into all angles of the to spot the creature she shut her eyes and focused on the leaves rustling and heavy footsteps. It sounded like it was wearing armour of some sort or chains. Its heavy and distorted breathing sounded like a wild animal.

_proximity of 3 feet, south east._

Holding her dragon's glass sword in front of her face she took a deep breath and in a swift motion thrust her sword behind her.

The Orc gasped and looked down in horror at her sword that was pointed an inch from it's charcoal black throat.

"Tell me why you are following me and I might just spare you?" Her voice was sharp and venomous.

"I will tell you nothing, hunter filth" The creature's voice was deep and menacing.

*Smack*

Blade violently swung her elbow straight into what she assumed was the creature's nose.

*Crack*

_Well that's broken_

The Orc squealed in pain and fell to the ground.

"Wrong answer!" She turned on her heel and grabbed the creature by it's collar, lifting it up and violently pushing it against a thick tree.

Holding the orc up with one hand by its neck she brandished her sword with the other.

"Now why are you here?!" She glared at the dark shadow of the creature.

_Silence_

"So you choose death" Blade retracted her sword then slashed at the Orc.

"You are a threat to Sauron!" The creature spat desperately, Blade stopped her swing a mere inch from the Orc's jugular vein.

"Why?" She asked, still holding her sword to the orc's neck.

"He knows you've been tracking the Nazgûl, he knows you found out that the Witch-king wants the one ring."

"They have found it have they not?, In hobbiton?" Blade furrowed her eyebrows in frustration.

"The hobbit that obtains the ring, escaped all attempts by the Nazgûl to capture it, they say a ranger travels with them"

_Something isn't right_

"What has that got to do with me?" She forced her blade closer to its neck in anger.

"Sauron...He fears you will kill the witch-king before it can obtain the ring!" It hissed in pain.

"So he sends you?" Blade cocked her eyebrow and fought off the urge to laugh at the poor creature.

_That's just insulting _

_"_No"

Chills ran up the hunter's back as the sound of thumping foot steps echoed in the dense forest.

_Great, he was stalling me_

Slamming the Orc into the tree, she grunted in anger and released her grip on its neck.

_How did I not see that coming?_

"Hunter, filth" the creature spat as it stepped under the moonlight revealing its grotesque face that almost resembled an ape bred with a pig.

_You're ugly_

"Demon" Blade spat spinning her heel, she blocked its low swing and landed an uppercut on its jaw. It shrieked and stumbled backwards clutching its face as a black liquid oozed out of the wound. Sprinting forward she brandished her sword and in a downward motion impaled the distracted creature,letting out a low grunt it reached for her once more.

Just die already!

she thrust her sword deeper into its chest until it stopped flailing.

It's foul black blood sprayed in all directions as the hunter dislodged her sword and examined it's crooked nose, sallow-skin, wide hyena mouth and slant eyes, This creature was by far the most degraded and repulsive thing she'd every seen.

_What the hell is that?, that is by far the most hideous Orc I've ever seen._

Blade's ears perked as an eerie whisper whistled between the trees as if it was almost telling her to leave. She obliged and walked briskly out the forest while wiping her sword on her black breeches to remove the black ooze from her precious sword.

"Warlord venit, festïnaté" (Warlord come, hurry) she whispered as the sound of grunting and muffled speech grew louder behind her.

_Curse you Sauron_

Blade's long black coat flapped behind her as she sprinted along the rocky path out of Mournshaws, careful to place her footing so she couldn't be tracked. The Hunter's long raven black hair flew in all directions while she was met by an eerie cold breeze that seemed to slap her in the face.

"I see you" A loud sinister whisper in the wind seemed to echo throughout the forest.

_Not for long_

The Hunter launched herself in the air and leapt over a the side of a small cliff that had a deep stream of icy water at the bottom.

_Ahh damn it_

Blade gripped on to her sword as she neared closer to the icy cold water, taking a deep breathe she closed her eyes and awaited the frosty hell.

*Splash*

_Holy...that is cold...that is damn cold_

Her body stayed woodenly still as she broke through the layer of frost that blanketed the river. It felt as though she was being stabbed over and over again with thousands of pins.

Then she did the most idiotic thing she could have done and tried to breathe, water flooded her lungs instantaneously.

_What are you doing!? _

Her legs kicked desperately to the surface of the river, swimming with armour and boots on was not easy.

The blurred water plants grabbed at her legs, threatening to pull her down. She slashed at them with her sword and continued to rise to the surface.

She could see the sunlight beaming through the water, guiding her to oxygen. Her arms and legs kicked violently to breech the surface. The cool air assaulted her lungs as she broke through the layer of ice that came between her and sprung up to the surface.

Her arms and legs struggled to keep her afloat with the weight of her weaponry.

"She went this way" A screeching voice caused her to freeze.

Blade looked around for a place to hide, on her right was a small crevice out of the cliff side that could possibly shield her from them until they passed.

The hunter backed up slowly, carefully not to make much sound. Her back smacked against the rocky edge of the river, kicking off the hard surface she propelled herself forward and glided through the body of water.

The crevice was small but it hid her from the servants of Sauron. She waited silently in the damp hiding spot until she could no longer hear the thundering footfalls of the Uruk-Hai army. Shaking the water from her hair she took off after the pack of Orc.

_This is my game and we play by my rules._

* * *

The sun had just begun to rise when Blade spotted the outline of a black movement running across the green hills of Dunlând. Squinting her eyes the hunter slowed her pace and ducked behind a fallen log, waiting for the creature to pass.

The sound of heavy breathing alerted her of the creature's proximity, grasping the hilt of her sword she rose from her hiding spot and leapt at the creature. Almost instantaneously she lowered her weapon as she was met by the familiar blue eyes of her trustworthy companion.

"Warlord!" She breathed

The majestic black stallion strode toward her, roughly patting the horse she quickly mounted and followed the deep indents in the earth from the Uruk's armoured boots.

* * *

The run in with Orcs was becoming a daily nuisance for the Hunter since word of the one ring re-surfacing. The witch-king was after it, she could feel his greed and sense its corrupted presence in the aftermath of its destruction. Blade could feel it now, following the path that had been shadowed by a dark cloud of black.

_Sauron will always find me_

The rough ride across middle earth had landed Blade in unfamiliar land, it would be unwise to ride through the night in unknown terrain so she dismounted Warlord and set up camp on a cliff-top.

Night was always preferable for Blade, it shadowed her and gave a sense of peace to the troubled hunter.

_The Road goes ever on and on_

_Down from the door where it began._

_Now far ahead the Road has gone,_

_And I must follow, if I can,_

_Pursuing it with weary feet,_

_Until it joins some larger way,_

_Where many paths and errands meet_

_And whiter then? I cannot say _

The strange poem rattled through her mind although she could not remember where or when she'd heard it.

Shaking off the thought she took one last glance toward Warlord who was happily grazing where she had left him. swinging her legs back over the edge of the cliff Blade stood and walked to her horse.

"Get some rest, we've quiet a trek in the morning '' The hunter whispered as she removed her saddle and bridle from the tall beast. Standing at almost 6 foot and the beast at 7 he towered over her being a Mearas, one of the lords of all horses .He was very rare and precious, she had acquired him from her brother.

Flashback:

_"__Léna,wake up', Leónthain whispered in her ear and reached over and snatched the blankets off his sister playfully._

_"__What is it brother?'' she asked rather annoyed by the disturbance in her peaceful sleep._

_"__Father has a gift for you''_

_Léna's Ears perked at the sound of a whinny, letting her curiosity get the best of her she hastily leapt out of her warm bed and followed eagerly behind her brother. Her green eyes scanned the area and she noticed he had led her into a stone courtyard. Before her stood a Black scruffy horse with vibrant blue eyes. She had to blink a few times to make sure she wasn't dreaming._

_She briskly walked to the small colt for a moment starting the horse, his ears swivelled as he took in her scent and allowed her to run her small hands over him._

_"__He's a Mearas?'' she enquired excitedly to her brother._

_"He is the Hunter's equivalent of a Mearas__' Leónthain confirmed and smiled widely._

_"__Happy birthday little sister'' he smiled warmly._

_Léna grew suspicious as he father was nowhere to be seen her eyes grew in realisation._

_"He's not here"_

_she searched her brothers blue eyes and glared at him with her piercing green ones._

_"__He forgot didn't he?'' she said disappointedly as a frown grew on her face._

_"__He…'' Leónthain tried to explain but he saw the tears form in her eyes and his heart dropped at the sight._

_"__it's okay'' she held the tears at bay and her brother enveloped her in a tight hug he was at least a good 2 feet taller than her at the time, her head barely reaching his stomach. _

_At the age of twelve she had to deal with her drunken father who claimed he was on a quest from god to hunt evil creatures. He forced that life on both her and her brother after her Mother left them behind for a better life._

_After a while she parted from her brother wiping the tears from her face and softly spoke._

_"__Wait here''_

_She ran up the stone stairs to her bed and rifled through her belongings until she found it, a silver pendant in the shape of a skull with a pair of wings that had tiny diamonds encrusted on them, it was hung on a black string. She smiled to herself and quickly descended the stairs to where her brother was waiting patiently._

_"__Here I want you to have this'' she said as she held out her hand presenting the gift to her brother._

_He stared at her for a while wondering how she had acquired such a gift, Léna seemed to notice the confused expression that played on her brothers face._

_"__I bought it for Father but I want you to have it instead' she added happily. _

_ ''__Do not think low of him Léna he is simply out hunting, I'm sure when he returns he will shower you with wonderful gifts'' León comforted her but sounded as if her was trying to convince himself more than her._

_Eventually he took the gift and tied it to his neck, as Léna studied the Mearas colt she remembered her brother telling her wondrous stories of the Mearas Shadowfax lord of war._

_"__Warlord'' she thought out loud, catching her brother's attention as he looked at her questioning the sudden outburst._

_"__I shall name him Warlord''_

_"Just promise me something" León's eyes saddened and he lowered himself to her height._

_"Anything brother" Léna said curiously._

_"I need you to promise me you won't grow up to be a hunter" his voice cracked slightly and he looked away to hide the tears that brimmed his eyes. Clearing his throat he placed his hands on his sister's shoulders and spoke._

_"You need to promise you won't turn out like me"_

_"But it's what our family does, we save people" Léna spoke in disbelief._

_"Sometimes in order to save people you have to kill some ,Léna" He looked down in shame._

_"I want you to live a long and happy life, Hunters don't get to be happy and they sure as hell don't die of old age" _

_"I promise León, I swear I won't turn out to be a Hunter" Léna looked into his blue eyes and saw a glimmer of hope._

_"You make me proud, kid"_


	2. curiouser and curiouser

**Curiouser And Curiouser**

_It takes more than one idea,  
More than one person to fight the fight._

Removing her armour was always a tough decision but she knew that the thick metal shoulder plates would dig into her skin as she rested. Blade began to remove her armour that consisted of 2 shoulder plates that fitted snugly over her long leather coat and 2 silver forearm plates. Hesitantly she removed her precious black coat that had become almost a second skin to her she examined it thoroughly, running her fingers over the mithril that had been laced into the leather and the fine stitching over the skull with wings that had been delicately sewn onto the back with tiny silver jewels that glistened in the sunlight.

Blade sauntered across the camping spot admiring the tranquillity it provided. Reaching the edge of the cliff she sat crossed legged on the revealing her sword the dark blue blade looked almost black against the moonlight. The silver skull and red hilt were modifications she had mounted on it to mark that it belong to a hunter.

As the night turned to day Blade found herself slowly drifting off and was soon welcomed by a dreamless sleep. The sunlight seeped through the trees blinding the young hunter as she awoke. She barely slept anymore, it seemed to be a luxury nowadays with the constant attacks from Sauron. She would always have to keep moving.

"Damn it!'' she cursed as she slowly regained her vision and was soon welcomed by a warm breath of air in her face as her horse nibbled on her bedroll. Lifting her bruised and battered body off the ground, Blade walked to where her mischievous horse was destroying her bedroll.

_Really?_

Rifling through Warlord's saddle bag she found some wrapped dried fruit and nuts and began chewing on them as her stomach groaned happily at the first food she had consumed in days.

Wearily she looked at her map as she ate and estimated that she had to be somewhere near The Gâp of Rohân by now. she looked around but saw nothing but open plains.

_Okay then..._

Folding away her map in defeat she resaddled Warlord and added the extra 20 pounds of armour and weaponry. With one last look at her surroundings the Hunter swung her leg around her steed and pushed him forwards at full speed weaving through trees and boulders.

The excitement radiated off Warlord as they came to a clearing, she could feel his tensing muscles as he shifted restlessly under her weight. With a swift kicked Warlord Leaped forward almost leaving her behind but she soon regained her balance.

Gripping on to the saddle Blade slipped her boots out of the stirrups and slowly released her grip on the reins. Capturing a chunk of mane, the hunter held on tight as Warlord navigated his way across the never ending plains.

_Please don't lead us into Mordor_

Suddenly a cold chill found its way to the young hunter, regaining her reins she slowed Warlord to a fast walk. Moving slowly she scanned the familiar place recognising the dark cluster of trees as Fangörn forest. Disturbed by the stories her brother spoke of as a child she unsheathed her weapon and pulled it closer to herself. Ears perking at the sound of chattering, she squinted at the sight of a bonfire.

Cautiously the hunter made her way towards the large fire hoping that she would get to kill an orc or two. Carefully she dismounted Warlord but luck was not on her side as she landed heavily on dry leaves ,mentally cursing herself she stepped lightly toward the fire and spotted the mob of must have been at least 50 Uruk-Hai.

A high pitched voice filled her ears and screeched,

"Why can't we have some meat? What about them they're fresh!'' the whiny beast snarled as his eyes rested on the figures of small creatures that had their hands bound.

Another orc approached the small figures and licked his lips "What about their legs? They don't need those…oh…they look tasty'' as it stalked toward the creatures.

"Get back scum!''

The other orcs began to grow restless as they charged toward them.

"Carve them up'' a pig-faced orc shouted, advancing toward the small creatures with its sword drawn but was soon decapitated by the Uruk-Hai leader

With a satisfied grin the beast yelled ''looks like meat's back on the menu boys!''.

The hunter gagged as the company of creatures tore into the fresh meat of their fellow orc and flung its internal organs, taking their beady eyes off of the smaller creatures.

Blade abandoned her hiding place and advanced toward the Uruk-Hai glaring at the weasel faced beast that taunted the creatures

"Go on, call for help, squeal! No one's going to save you now "it taunted

Her boots heavily hit the ground as she ran, unsheathing her sword Blade leapt into the air and sliced the demon in half. Landing gracefully on her feet she caught the attention of a few Uruks, they glared at her with hatred. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted the small creatures using the distraction to crawl into the forest.

_They'll be safe in there_

Blade swung her coat around revealing multiple weapons she had strapped to her body, the hunter calmly breathed and made her way towards the ugly creatures taking time to notice the weak spots on their armour. She counted 20 of the foul beasts letting a smirk pull at her lips the Hunter took off running past the Uruks and into the forest.

_Don't trip, don't trip, don't trip._

The hunter ducked and weaved between the trees of the dark forest. The sound of thundering foot steps behind her was a constant reminder to just keep running as well as the occasional arrow that whizzed past her face.

"Damn" The Hunter hissed as an arrow nicked her cheek.

_Oh damn_

Blade cursed the clearing up ahead that was cut off by a steep cliff. Grasping her sword she stopped just before the cliff and faced the pack of Uruk-Hai.

"Walk away and you just might live, stay and I will guarantee your death'' the hunter spoke flatly and lifted her sword.

The foul beasts just glared with their beady dark eyes and disfigured faces eyeing her like a piece of meat.

''You dare challenge us wench?!'' the snake faced leader spat while the others circled her.

"It wasn't a challenge, it was a chance to save yourself'' the hunter spat and spun her sword lazily around in circles.

"Get her boys'' the leader of the pack said smiling with his slimy jagged teeth and they came at her one by one.

"So be it'' she replied bitterly.

Pushing her feet of the ground Blade swung her sword at the first orc, decapitating it. The pack watched in horror as their leaders head bounced onto the grass. twisting her body around to the other orc she slashed her sword into its jugular vein, it fell to the ground with the other vile creature.

The next Uruk drew its sword and swung towards her, she quickly ducked and jumped backwards to avoid being cut. Quickly she regained her balance and poked her sword through its. The rest of the Uruks ran at full speed towards her brandishing their weapons. Blade ran and dropped to the ground severing the leg of an Orc in one clean next two Uruks foolishly impaled each other on their own swords as she ducked out of their way.

Swinging her sword from side to side Blade stood her ground while 3 Uruks charged her. The air was knocked out of her lungs and she struggled to breathe as she was body slammed onto the ground, the force caused her sword to fly out of her hand.

_No_

Blade struggled against the weight of the Orc and managed to get her leg free, bringing back her knee she slammed it into the Orc's groin. The creature groaned in agony and rolled off of her body. The hunter quickly dove for her sword, as soon as she felt the leather hilt she rolled to the side and stood quickly.

Charging at an orc, Blade launched herself into the air, her knees connecting with its face. She ducked to avoid a flying fist and gathered all her strength into a high side ways kick and with a satisfying snap her boot connected with the orc's neck.

Changing their tactics the last two orcs swung at the same time, over powering her and forcing her own blade to slowly cut deep into her thigh. Wincing she dropped her sword and rolled out of the way of an oncoming blade. Abandoning her sword she sprinted towards a tree with two orcs in tow, nearing closer to the tree she reached for the hilts of her two red and black hunting daggers. Using the tree as an aid she ran up the tree trunk and pushed herself backwards. Flipping backwards over the orcs she flicked her wrists and the last two Uruks were defeated.

_Lets never do that again_

* * *

He watched from afar as this mysterious woman sliced through a small pack of Uruk-Hai like they were nothing, she moved with such precision and grace it was like she was not of this world. Her black coat dragged at least 2 feet behind her, he wondered how she had not tripped on its mere length.

"Éomer?'' one of his men asked snapping him out of his trance.

"Yes?'' he replied.

"The Uruk Hai are defeated'' His man stated.

"Not all of them'' he said distractedly and motioned towards the mysterious woman as she flipped backwards with the help of a tree and landed behind the Uruk-hai throwing her two daggers with such expertise they were plunged deep into the Uruks skulls defeating the last two enemies. As she was collecting her blades she turned to face the rising sun and made eye contact with the strange man the hunter hesitated and fled.

"What do you want us to do about her?" The blonde haired boy moved his horse next to Éomer.

"Gather the Rohirrim!'' Éomer bellowed trying to see which direction the woman went

"That's all of them sir' the soldier pointed toward the riders of Rohan.

"We ride north!'' Éomer stated to the riders.


	3. The Riders of Rohan

**_The Riders of Rohân_**

_It's a cold cruel, harsh reality_

She felt a pair of eyes of her, directing her vision towards the rising sun she made eye contact with an unknown man sitting upon a horse.

_Well that's creepy_

Feeling the need to get out of the forest she sprinted toward where she had left Warlord, her long coat dragging behind. She let out a sigh of relief to find her big beautiful stallion waiting patiently behind a tree. Putting one foot in the stirrup she put all her weight on her leg to mount but soon was reminded of the wound on her thigh and winced as she saw the crimson blood flowing out of her leg.

"Warlord you're going to have to help me out here'' she whispered , Warlord bent down low enough so she could swing her good leg over. Her body involuntarily shivered as she rode toward where the large group of Uruks had stopped for the night.

Directing Warlord to the now extinguished fire the hunter reached the campsite, a confused look spread over her facial features as she saw the Uruks were gone. Her eyes searched the ground she spotted dozens of hoof marks that lead up to a pile of burning bodies.a dry cough left her throat as the stench of burning flesh reached her nostrils.

Hundreds of dead Uruk-Hai lay piled upon each other with spears and arrows sticking out of there armour.

_Who would do this? _

Blade inspected the well carved weaponry, it had to be either men of Rohân or Gondor.

A shrill whistle rudely pulled her out of her thoughts as the sound of hoof beats loomed closer. Taking her cue to leave she urged Warlord into a rhythmic gallop heading north.

* * *

The Hunter had been riding hard for 4 days now through untamed forestry and rough terrain with scenery limited to arched trees and the occasional stream.

Blade was about to scream in frustration when she spotted an exit from the god forsaken forest. The thick air was soon forgotten as she skilfully moved Warlord through a maze of lavender and other fresh flowers onto a path surrounded by thick pine trees.

The ride was pretty smooth until the sunlight glinting off a helmet caught her attention. Steering Warlord into the thick grass Blade observed a army of riders as they set up camp beside a shallow stream. She hastily reefed her hood over her head and trying to sneak past unnoticed. Her plan worked to no avail as Warlord whinnied loudly to the other horses. The men snapped their heads toward her as she kicked him into a Gallop past the unsuspecting soldiers.

_Curse you Warlord, and your need to make friends._

"After them'' she heard in her attempt to flee, followed soon by the sound of thundering hoofbeats. Quickly she directed Warlord into a dirt path surrounded by trees. Jumping over a fallen tree and on to a small path ahead was a small creek, leaping gracefully over the mass of water Warlord speed onto another path with a single Rohirrum chasing them. the path was soon cut off by a steep cliff, Blade gripped on tightly as she abruptly changed direction in hopes to elude the Rohirrim, but she soon found herself surrounded by at least 50 of the men in heavy armour as they pointed there spears at her. Warlord reared wildly, kicking out his front legs in anger.

The Hunter knew she couldn't fight her way out of the situation but she sure as hell would try. Dismounting Warlord Blade felt a surge of pain shoot up her leg but ignored it as she turned to face the Rohirrim, walking forward she pulled the hood of her coat further forward to make her unrecognisable as a woman then slid her hand to her sword grasping the hilt.

The broad shouldered man who she assumed was their leader looked at her questioning then dismounted his steed and removed his helmet.

"I suggest, letting me pass'' The hunter said with no emotion.

"What business do you have in these lands, speak quickly!' The blonde haired leader spat.

"My business is my own' she seethed, seeing a flash of anger cross over his hazel eyes.

"I do not have time for your games boy'' He pointed his spear at her.

A visible smirk appeared on her face as she jerked backwards and cut his weapon in half. A shocked look appeared on his well sculpted features while two of his men strode forth.

"if you challenge a Hunter, be ready to be defeated" Blade spat at the two soldiers.

"Rohirrim,Bind him'' the leader said through clenched teeth.

_Rohirrim?_

Two soldiers walked cautiously toward her, pointing their crude spears. Her sword singed the air ,swinging it side to side with one hand she looked at her prey. The hunter circled them and skilfully moved her body around the side of the soldiers and violently swung her sword. With a satisfying crack the soldiers spears where split in two.

A scrawny soldier leapt at her tackling her to the ground gasps filled the silence as her hood fell back and her raven hair flowed out of her coat. Blade used the distraction to kick the soldier in the throat. The hunter smirked as large hands wrapped around her arms trying to restrain her, quickly she head-butted her attacker and turned to knee him in the groin.

She could almost feel the spears digging into her skin as the Rohirrim closed in on her like vultures. at least fifty riders sat upon horses with their target set on her, only the leader and the men she beat up remained unmounted.

_fifty's not that much..._

Fury filled her eyes as she saw a rider attempt to catch Warlord.

"Warlord, essé liberüm'' (Warlord be free) the Hunter spoke in her native language, her horse retreated toward the hills.

"What are you wench, a witch? An Elf?'' the pig headed leader rudely hissed.

Blade had no time for this so she devised a plan and swung her fist into his pretty face, seeing the satisfying blood laced between his teeth from his split lip made her smirk grow even more as his men surrounded her, she pointed her sword to the leaders neck just cutting the skin.

"I've no time for your accusations, now let me pass" She said slyly.

"Léna?'' An old man dressing in a blinding white cloak asked in shock.

* * *

Éomer watched as the Hunter swung their sword from side to side cockily. The hunter moved with such grace showing no emotion he had wondered where they had learnt such fighting skill.

A unified gasp went through the soldiers snapping him out of his trance he turned to see the cause of the silence.

Her raven hair spilled out of her coat and stopped at her waist, she was tall for a woman standing close to 6 foot, undoubtedly they recognised her as a woman through her sculpted facial features and vibrant green eyes.

"Um…Éomer'' a soldier asked as he pointed to the woman.

"You challenge a Hunter, be ready to be defeated" She spoke flatly.

_A Hunter?_

"Rohirrim,Bind her" He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the spoke in a language unknown to him as a soldier attempted to catch her horse, but it soon fled towards the hills.

The Rohirrum circled her,aiming their weapons at her neck, Éomer stepped into the circle.

"What are you wench? A witch? An Elf?''

He was about to turn away when he saw a mischievous smirk appear on the woman's face just as a fist connected with his jaw with such force he was sent crashing to the ground.Éomer looked up in shock and saw the woman smirking at his bloodied appearance obviously offended by his accusations. No one dared to look the third marshal of the Riddermark as he regained his posture and signalled the Rohirrum to capture her when he felt a cold and sharp object pressed against his neck.

"I've no time for your accusations, now let me pass" She spoke,with a dead serious glare.

"Léna?'' Gandalf gasped and Éomer's eyes darted between the two.


	4. A chance meeting

**_A Chance Meeting_**

_ You Label me,_

_I'll Label you_

"You now this horrid woman?'' Éomer asked spitting blood out as he spoke which was ignored as the woman spoke,

"Mithrandir?'' she cocked her head and widened her eyes.

"I go by Blade in these parts'' she corrected him and regained sheathed her sword.

"Blade?'' Éomer asked raising his eyebrows, and leaned against a tree.

The Hunter revealed her small combat hand knife and aimed pinning the third marshal's leg to the tree by his breeches.

"Yes, Blade'' she said mocking him.

He looked down horrified by her action and pulled the knife out of his pant leg, his features hardened as he seethed and stomped over to her.

"Watch it, girl' he towered over her figure with her head only just reaching his shoulder and handed her the blade. She stood her ground and smirked at him which enraged him further.

"Éomer, go make a fire it is to be dark soon'' Mithrandir intervened, sensing a fight as Éomer glared at Blade then shouldered his way passed her. She was about to beat him unconscious but Gandalf called to her.

"Come dear we've much to discuss''

"Let me collect Warlord first'' she smirked and let out and ear-splitting whistle as her black beauty suddenly appeared five feet in front of her. She felt a sense of pride as the Rohirrum stared at her horse in amazement.

_Great, another Rohirrim_

"What's his name'' a soldier asked kindly

"Warlord'' she replied as kind as she could.

"And may I ask your name?'' he blushed

_No, you may not_

"Blade" She answered not willing to give him her real name.

"Pleasure to meet you my lady, I am Déonain'' he reached out and kissed her hand.

She smiled uncomfortably as he grabbed her hand and didn't seem to want to let go, she listened to him go on and on, even Warlord got bored and walked away. After ten minutes of his mindless blabber she began to mentally curse this boring individual staring daggers at him when he turned away.

"You see I come from Rohan but my family is originally from Gondor"Déonain continued.

_Oh shut up_

"I had better be going" She interrupted and walked off before he could reply. he was going to follow her but was called by Éomer to get his supper.

With a sigh of relief Blade walked to where Warlord had hidden.

"Reveal yourself, Warlord" She whispered, the stallion clomped out of the bushes and stood in front of her.

"Did he bore you too honey?" Se whispered while stroking his face and began to unsaddle him, taking off his saddle, saddle cloth and bridle. Placing the items down on the soft grass she walked back to the camping spot.

* * *

Éomer seethed in anger as he walked into the forest looking for sticks to light a fire with, after a successful search he angrily stomped back to camp and built up a fire. Looking up he saw Déonain talking to the horrid woman his anger swelled as his rider kissed her hand but soon settled after he saw the horrified look on the hunter's face. Déonain seemed to talk forever refusing to release hand so she couldn't leave .Éomer snickered as her face fell when the man looked away from her. with a quick comment she briskly walked away, Déon was about to follow when Éomer called to him.

"Déonain, come here'' Éomer called to his friend and saw the look of relief wash over the woman's face as she tended to her beautiful horse.

* * *

"Here'' Gandalf handed Blade a bowl of stew and she graciously accepted, taking a seat next to him.

"I thought you were dead Lé..Blade'' Gandalf corrected himself.

She felt the Rohirrim's eyes on her as she looked at Gandalf.

"So does the rest of the world'' she coolly replied.

"What have you been doing for seven years?" Gandalf enquired.

"Hunting" She replied, taking a bite of her stew.

"Hunting what exactly?'' Éomer asked, staring accusingly at the hunter.

"Orcs, Uruks, goblins, Näzgul... really anything that normal folk would run away from'' she voiced irritably, realising how much she sounded like her self-righteous father.

"I was sorry to hear about Leónthain and your father he was a good man'' Gandalf said quietly changing the subject.

The flames of the fire lit up her face revealing it to be visibly hardened and her eyes seemed to darken at the sound of her brother's name. Gandalf studied her intrigued by her reaction to the mention of her father, she fumbled with the pendent that hung around her neck .This caught the attention of Éomer as he studied her emotionless face.

"A lot has happened in seven years'' she spoke trying to force a smile as she looked into her empty bowl.

"Anyway, what are you doing riding with this bunch?" she quickly changed the subject and pointed to the Rohirrim.

"We are at war'' Gandalf replied his face growing darker.

"is that why the Úlairi and Orcs have resurfaced?'' she asked noticing the sudden change in Gandalf's features.

"How do you..." He was cut of by Blade

"I tracked the Nazgûl to a little town called hobbiton almost a year back, Trust me I know about Sauron and his little ring" She added bluntly

'' Anyway yes,All servants of Sauron, but he is yet to reveal his deadliest servant, the witch king of Angmar, he is to lead Mordor's armies to battle, You've met him before, you supposedly died by his hand ''he bitterly replied.

"The lord of all Nazgûl, the greatest of the nine'' Blade continued, tracing the hideous scar that started on her left rib cage just under her breast and finished at her right hip bone.

Éomer glanced between the two growing impatient as he awaited to speak to Gandalf.

"Sauron knows I'm alive and he knows I'm going to put an end to his precious Witch-king" Blade stared into Gandalf's blue eyes.

"So he is after you?" A blue eyed Rohirrim piped up.

"Yes" Blade said flatly to the young soldier.

"In the past week he has sent 10 Uruk-Hai and 4 Orcs after me" The Hunter looked toward the wizard, who looked to be deep in thought.

"If he wants to kill you that bad, doe that mean the Witch king is close to retrieving the ring" Éomer voiced and stared at the Hunter.

"Or so he wants you to believe" Gandalf snapped out of his trance.

"Tomorrow we ride for Helms deep for Rohan, will you join us''?

"I may just'' Blade joked confirming her unity with the Rohirrim and Gandalf.

"I will not have that woman ride with us'' Éomer blurted in a menacing tone pointing to his Rohirrim and glaring at her.

"Then she shall ride with me!'' Gandalf hissed impatiently as he grew tired of Éomer's sulking behaviour.

" you know… you really are an ignorant arse'' Blade replied to Éomer causing his men to nearly choke to death on their stew.

"Your place is not with us, woman!'' Éomer stood still dressed heavily in armour and walked threateningly closer to Blade.

"You dare challenge a hunter, pretty boy?'' Blade taunted.

"Éomer, restrain yourself" Gandalf commanded a little bit amused by her comment.

Éomer walked to his tent grumbling various a few curses.

* * *

How she dare speak to the Third Marshal of the Riddermark in such a tone, Éomer thought to himself taking off his heavy armour. Laying down on his bedroll Éomer thought of the battle they would face tomorrow at Helms Deep and having to ride with that god awful woman. A thought as such could reduce a man to tears. Slowly he drifted asleep but was rudely awoken but the sounds of distant voices.

The first sounding deep and wise and the second Emotionless and flat which he soon realised belonged to Gandalf and "Blade''.

* * *

"Allow me to have a look at your leg'' Gandalf spoke.

"It's fine'' Blade replied, looking into the slowly dying fire as embers sparked at her boots , the rest of the Rohirrum had left for bed hours ago now only Gandalf and herself remained.

"I can see the blood seeping through the bandage from here'' The wizard observed

"Fine then'' the hunter shifted her leg toward the Wizard and removed the wrapping on her wound. The dry blood crusted around the deep slash as fresh blood began to seep out of it.

"It must have reopened when I fought the Rohirrim'' Blade stated

"Mhhm' Gandalf murmured as he put his hands just above the wound and muttered a few words from a language unknown to Blade. The wound slowly began to heal itself until all that remained was a thin scar.

"Thank you'' the hunter praised the Wizard, he simply nodded

"You best be off to bed, we've a war ahead of us'' Gandalf remarked

Blade nodded her head and turned toward where her bedroll had been placed… right next to the pig headed Third marshal's tent she scoffed as she removed her weaponry then her heavy leather coat, bodice and boots leaving only her only in Black breeches and blouse. Sleep came easily that night as she dreamt of her last encounter with her Brother.


	5. Tell me, would you kill to save a life?

_**Tell Me Would You Kill To Save A Life?** _

**_You want to hear my side?,_**

**_You need to drown to know_**

_"__Too slow little sister'' Leónthain smirked and he buried his sword into the skull of an oncoming orc._

_The two siblings had been on a weeklong Hunting trip with their father,tracking a herd of Orcs close to Rivendell._

_Léna glared at her brother, he cut through the orcs as if they were nothing and she was only on her ninth orc. Decapitating the orc she looked toward her brother, his long leather coat dragged gracefully behind him and the sun caught the jewels that had been sewn into the rare fabric, illuminating the sigil of the hunter. His face was sharp and calm as he swung his sword into the final orc, his eyes filling with hatred as he watched the beast fall to the ground with a dull crash. She wished one day she could fight with the skill and determination he had._

_"__Sixteen' he counted as he wiped blood of his sword allowing a smirk to pull at his lips._

_"__How many did you kill?''_

_"__Ten'' she replied in defeat "but you've had five years more experience than me'' she sulked like a child._

_"__Your seventeen Léna the guilt trip doesn't work anymore'' he said as he poked her face._

_"Have you killed the threat?" their father appeared beside her_

_"What do you think?" she challenged, standing to face him_

_"You get that base out of your voice, girl!"Leànthar warned _

_"Why should we do all your dirty work, while your chatting up the nearest female in proximity?!" Léna hissed._

_"Léna don't" Leon warned, standing protectively in front of his sister ._

_"You are just like your mother, always nagging" Her father hissed backing away._

_"No, if I was just like mother I would've have the common sense to leave your cheating arse years ago"_

_'Smack' Léna fell to the ground clutching her cheek,blood spilled out of where her father's ring had broken her skin._

_Leànthar unsheathed his sword and pointed it directly at his sobbing daughter's throat._

_"Back down, father" León hissed as he drew his elven sword._

_"She needs to be punished" Their father menaced as he pointed his sword further toward Léna._

_"Your punishment is a death sentence?!" León tried to reason but Leànthar was to far gone, he had to be stopped before he killed someone._

_"I should have punished you both a long time ago, but I was weak"_

_"You've gone to far" León's eyes filled with fury as __he noticed the crimson red blood pouring down his sister's cheek._

_"Have I ?" a demonic grin spread over Leànthar's face and his eyes flooded with red._

_"You are not our father, not anymore" León accused ,swinging heavily at the demon possessing their father. _

_It moved swiftly out of the way easily blocking the blow. León stood his ground as the demon lurched forward and swung quickly and violently at him, Barely blocking the blows, León fell backwards from the force of the hits. The blade of his father's sword inched closer to his face with every powerful hit._

_" Say, hi to your father for me" The demon teased as brought down it's sword one last time._

_León braced himself for the impact but it never came, opening his eyes he expected to be surrounded by darkness instead a tearful Léna towered over him with her dagger buried into Leànthar's skull._

___"Valeté, _Leànthar" (Goodbye, Leànthar) Léna sobbed as she retracted her dagger. León brushed himself off and embraced his sobbing sister into a tight hug. To be honest she scared him, she was becoming too much like him. 

_"Léna" León softly brought her face up to look at him._

_"After today,you need to promise me you'll stop hunting" His eyes shifted from Leànthar and to Léna._

_"I will never touch a blade after today" Léna managed to whisper, wiping the blood and tears from her face_

_"That's my girl" _

_A deathly screech from behind caused the hunters to shield their ears and sent chills up their spines. _

_"Nazgûl!"_

_"__Run, Léna! I'll stay and fend them off'' her brother said sharply, tears pricked his eyes knowing certain death as he faced an indestructible enemy._

_"__I will not leave you brother'' Léna stood proudly,tears rimmed her eyes once more._

_"__Damn it Léna listen to someone for once!'' León screamed, he was trying to save his sister and best friend._

_"__I'll stay with you until the end brother'' she said with tears streaming down her face and grabbbed his hand._

_"__Until the end'' he confirmed as a black rider rode towards the siblings, they ran as fast as their legs could take them through the forest hand in hand afraid to let go in case the inevitable happened. The dark sky opened and rain pummelled down on the hunters as they quite literally ran for their lives. The cobblestones of Rivendell could been seen from afar and the city just came into view, hope began to rise but that was soon broken as a black rider appeared in front of them blocking their escape. The creature dismounted his horse from hell ,it eyes shone red and blood dripped from its nostrils and hooves._

_The heavily cloaked black creature strode towards the hunters, they gripped to each other for dear life._

_"__Hunters of the east, I've been looking for you, it seems we already found your father'' it spoke in a deathly deep voice ,brandishing a morgul blade. Léna unsheathed her sword and took her fighting stance ,her Brother mirrored her actions. The creature stepped closer toward them until it was but 5 feet in front of them._

_"__Until the end, sister'' her brother looked at her with regret as he pushed her to the cobblestone and ran at the approaching Nazgûl. She hit the ground heavily and took a second to take in what had happened as she slowly stumbled to her feet trying to regain her vision, she saw her brother but a mere ten meters in front of her battling the black rider. Swords clashed as the rain pelted down on the two figures, Leónthain was getting a few good blows in when the unthinkable happened ,another Nazgûl appeared behind her brother, sword brandished. She ran as fast as her feet could take her, unsheathing her sword as the second Nazgûl approached._

_"__León!'' she screamed, her brain seemed to stop as the Nazgûl plunged his sword through her brother's heart. León looked down realising what had happened then back to her as blood spilled out of his mouth, the black rider retracted his sword and let her brother fall to the ground with a sickening thud. She didn't care whether she lived or died at that point in time as she knelt next to her brothers limp body. Tears streamed down her faced, the pouring rain washing his blood into the crevices of the cobblestone, unable to breath she stroked her brother's head as his eyes weakly opened._

_"Don't end up like me.__I love you sister, until the end'' he said weakly, drawing his last breath. Slowly she let his head go and picked up his fallen sword ,facing her enemy. Lifting the sword above her head she swung desperately, tears blinding her. The black rider's deflected her blows while she clashed swords with the creatures. Launching herself into the air she violently swung at the Nazgûl hitting the unprotected arm of the first black rider, it yelped in pain and the second pushed her to the ground and slashed down at her. Searing pain and the metallic taste of her own blood was the last thing she remembered before her world faded to black._

_A blinding light awoke her , opening her heavy eyes she saw the black figures of the Nazgûl fleeing away, she felt the life slipping from her as her crimson blood spilled freely from the open gash in her stomach and filled her airway._

_"__I'm Aragorn _telin let thaed_'' (I'm Aragorn I have come to help you) Léna heard a husky voice say as her body went limp._

_A soft sigh awoke the hunter, her eyes searched the room around she had ended up in a bed with a strange elf sitting beside her. Slowly she tried to sit up but screamed as pain shot through her body causing her to let out an involuntary scream. Two figures rushed into the room, she recognised one as an elf and the other a human._

_"__Do not try to sit up child, your wound is still very fresh'' the man said as he kicked the sleeping figure of a blonde elf._

_"__Where am I?'' she asked gritting her teeth in pain._

_"__Rivendell'' the pretty brunette elf replied_

_"__And who are you?'' she asked feeling a bit rude_

_"__I am Arwyn of Rivendell, This is Aragorn son of Arathorn and Legolas of the woodland realm. Who are you?'' The she-elf replied, her voice like silk._

_Léna took a moment to think of loss of her brother and her father she had nothing left to lose, from that day forth Léna was dead along with her family but Blade was alive with a vengeance._

_"__I'm Blade, Hunter of the east' she replied._

* * *

Éomer was awoken to the sound of a horse whinnying loudly. Sitting up he stretched and slowly stood up from his bedroll. Taking time to adjust his vision he strolled out of his tent, putting his hand in front of his face to shield his sleepy eyes from the bright sun. Outside of the tent he observed as the hunter tossed and turned loudly on her bedroll with a pained expression plastered face.

_Interesting_

He debated on whether to wake her or not but decided he wanted the silence .Éomer tip toed toward her sleeping form noticing the thin scar on her left cheek and shook his head at the thought of how she had been acquired it. He kneeled beside her and lightly shook one of her shoulders, she became aware of the light contact and mistook him for an enemy quickly she pulled back her fist and slammed it into his nose.

_Owww_

"Damn, it woman!'' he yelled holding his bloody nose, suddenly she became aware that she had hit an innocent person. Sitting bolt upright she began to apologize.

"Oh my god I am so sorry…oh don't worry it's just you' she corrected herself, realising she had hit the Third Marshal… again and smirked at his pained expression. He made eye contact with her and glared harshly as small droplets of his blood stained his blonde hair red.

_I hate this woman_

Grumbling a string of curses, Éomer walked back to his tent to clean his nose.

Lifting her tired body,Blade stretched her sore muscles preparing herself for war. Placing her boots on her feet she tiredly walked towards the small stream near the camp, kneeling down she put her flask into the clean water, refiling it and taking a sip of the cool water. She placed a rag in the water to clean her weapons with later and walked back to camp, to a very grumpy Gandalf

"Why must you punch everyone you dislike?!'' the wizard hissed to her

"I'm sure he deserved it'' Blade coolly replied placing her coat upon her shoulders and picking up her weapons.

"Please, just try to get along for today'' Gandalf said exhaustedly

"Won't make any promises'' she replied as the wizard rolled his eyes he walked away and mumbled

"They're children, it's like working with children!'' he confessed as he stroked his white stallion Shadowfax.

Smirking at his sudden outburst Blade sat on a log and wiped the orc blood of her sword and daggers. Today she hid two small combat knives in her black leather bodice, one small hunting knife in each boot and two of her bigger daggers strapped to the back of her coat along with her beautiful sword kept at her waist. She applied her little armour and tied her hair into a high pony tail with a strap of leather. Warlord was next to be cared for, she picked his hooves for any rocks that could hurt his feet and brushed his silky fur next she applied his borrowed barding which consisted of a champron, criniere and a croupier that protected his face, neck and hind quarters.

Blade grinned widely as she Observed the finished product, Warlord actually looked like a war horse. Leaving Warlord to his own devices, Blade strode off to find Gandalf and frowned as she saw him talking Éomer but still she kept her posture and walked closer to them.

Shadowfax nudged her should and she whispered praises in Elvish to him, Gandalf looked at her sideways as to ask what she was doing to his horse but she intervened

"I'm ready to go'' she announced

"You've no armour on', Éomer stated questioningly as he crossed his arms.

"You, underestimate me Third Marshal'' she smirked at Gandalf and walked back towards her horse slightly amused at Éomer's reaction.

_What?_

Staring at Gandalf, Éomer tried to figure out what was so funny about his observation.

"What does that mean?' The Third Marshal asked, furrowing his brows

Gandalf decided not to leave him in suspense and explained to him

"Her coat is made out of Mithril, impenetrable by any weapon made by man.''

"Oh" Éomer nodded still slightly confused.

* * *

Mounting Warlord Blade rode ahead with Gandalf as Éomer spoke words of comfort to his men. Gandalf smiled at her and mounted Shadowfax, together they set the pace for the Rohirrim.

The repetitive scenery grew boring after a few hours until the hunter spotted what looked like a dropped sword, so Blade decided to have her own fun and kicked Warlord into a gallop then slipped her boots out of her stirrups. Holding on tightly with her leg muscles she gripped on to the saddle with one hand and slid to one side of the saddle to grab the object with her other hand.

Oh Damn

She struggled to lift herself back up into the saddle, the weight of the object didn't help.

_What is this made out of...gold?_

"Surgenté" (Rise) Warlord reared high kicking his front legs out as if attacking the enemy, Blade managed to swing back into her saddle and regain her stirrups.

The object was not a sword, metallic sheet with a delicate engraving.

'Vita non est tanti , si ad finem nunquam' Gandalf startled her as he read over her shoulder.

"Life wouldn't be so precious, if there was never an end" The hunter translated.

_oh spare me the life quote._

"What language is that in?" Éomer peered over her shoulder.

"Venátoré" She responded flatly and glared a him, she new he didn't understand by the dumbfounded look on his face.

"The language hunters speak" She clarified in a satisfied voice.

"What a strange inscription" Gandalf touched the cool metal.

"Well I will spare us all the irony" Blade the metal tablet to the ground and rode ahead.

She had attempted to ride next to Gandalf but he was talking to the pig headed Third Marshal so she moved Warlord next to a couple of the Rohirrim she had become acquainted with. The brown eyed ones name was Freá, The kind of chubby one was Yilànd and the blue eyed pretty boys name was Deaqué.

* * *

Éomer rode closer to Gandalf wanting to ask him a question since last night.

"What is it you desire?'' Gandalf asked sensing his keenness.

"What is this Nazgûl of which you speak?'' Éomer asked curiously.

"Once nine great Kings of men, they were all given Rings of Power. The Nine took them without question and subsequently, after the forging of the One Ring, became slaves of Sauron and later his chief lieutenants. After centuries the effect of the rings left the kings spectral, invisible to all but Sauron and whoever wore the One Ring. Only two of the Nine are named: the leader Witch-king of Angmar and Khamûl, the lieutenant of Sauron.'' Gandalf spoke quickly.

"And this witch-king of Angmar, he tried to kill Blade that is why she is with us?'' Éomer asked as he looked up to her jumping Warlord without reins nor stirrups.

"He murdered her Brother and Father, then left her for dead!'' Gandalf corrected harshly.

"Inseparable León and Léna'' The Wizard remembered his first encounter with them and smiled.

Éomer felt his heart drop a little at the last part as he imagined what it would be like to lose his own sister. Studying the Hunter he observed as her midnight Black hair shone in the sun and when it hit her coat at just the right angle it caught the jewels sewn on her coat that formed a blinding face was young but something lurked beneath her stone cold features and he intended to find out what it was.


	6. The battle of Helms Deep

_**The Battle Of Helms Deep**_

_Fight for honour,_

_Fight for your life_

"The fortress is taken. It is over." Théoden King said in shock as Aragorn and Legolas carried a table to block the door in the hall.

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it! They still defend it! They have died defending it! Aragorn shouted, staring at the King in disbelief.

In the Glittering Caves, the women and children cried in fear as Uruk-Hai used a battering ram to try and break down the door.

"They're breaking in'' a woman screamed cradling her weeping infant.

"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves? '_Silence'_ "Is there no other way?'' Aragorn pleaded.

"There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk-Hai are too many.'' A bloodied soldier explained.

Aragorn contemplated the soldier's suggestion but he had a better idea.

"Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass… And barricade the entrance."

The King watched as the city of Helms deep crumbled under the force of the Uruk-Hai

"So much death. What can men do against such reckless hate?'' He sorrowfully though aloud.

Silence filled the room, only the screams and clattering of battle could be heard.

"Ride out with me. Ride out and meet them." Aragorn spoke with courage as he grabbed the King's shoulders and looked him in the eye.

A light of determination filled the king's eyes and hope began to kindle.

"For death and glory." The king grinned.

"For Rohan. For your people." Aragorn corrected.

"The sun is rising." The dwarf known as Gimli observed.

Recalling the words Gandalf had spoken to him Aragorn looked out the window to see a faint light streaming through.

_"__Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east."_

"Yes. Yes! The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep one last time!" the king said proudly to Gimli.

"Yes!" Gimli replied confidently and ran up the stone steps to sound the horn of Helm Hammerhand.

"Let this be the hour when we draw swords together. Fell deeds awake. Now for wrath! Now for ruin! And a red dawn!" Théoden's voice boomed as he spoke to his men. He mounted his horse and placed his helmet upon his head.

"FORTH EORLINGAS!" Théoden announced,

A loud rumble rattled through Helms Deep as King Théoden led charge out of the keep and into the hornburg, he slashed at oncoming Uruk-Hai as they went. Without hesitation he led his men out on the cause way where more Uruk-Hai awaited. In amidst the battle the king looked toward the blinding sun and saw a white figure upon a hill.

"Gandalf'' Aragorn stated as he slashed at more Uruks.

* * *

Helms deep loomed closer, the sounds of battle could be heard just over the hill. Warlord shifted uneasily beneath Blade as they squeals of Uruk-Hai filled the air, placing a hand on his neck she stroked his fur soothingly. Almost instantaneously her stallion calmed himself and he lined up next to Shadowfax.

"You've no idea what you have gotten yourself into, lady Blade'' Gandalf commented and looked at her with a sad expression. .

"This is war, I can't/won't stand back and watch as kingdoms burn and the age of men becomes but a legend"

The hunter knew exactly what she had gotten herself into and she didn't expect to get out alive this time.

Gandalf smirked with pride, she was exactly like her brother. Stubborn, smart and a damn good hunter.

Helms Deep was just below the hill when Gandalf stopped beside Blade and glanced down the thousands of Uruk-Hai that awaited.

"Théoden King stands alone'' Gandalf commented, the Rohirrim stopped behind them and Éomer stepped forth.

"Not alone'' Éomer raised his hand, "Rohirrim" he shouted and redirected his men to form up to where Gandalf and Blade Stood.

"To the king!" he let out a war cry and led the Rohirrim and company into the battlefield. Half the Uruk-Hai army turned to face the challenge baring their spears towards the riders.

"Until the end, Brother'' Blade whispered to herself and kicked Warlord to the front of the pack. Behind her the sun rose momentarily blinding the Uruk-Hai , they raised their hands and spears to shield their eyes from the blinding sun.

Blade let out a war cry and brandished her sword, Warlord jumped over a blinded Uruk and she slashed it in the process. Spears flew everywhere as Blade cut down the pack with the help of Gandalf and the Rohirrim. Swinging her sword the hunter decapitated a Uruk and went to help Gandalf. She felt a tug on her coat and was soon pulled off her horse as a Uruk grabbed her and flung her to the ground.

_What the?_

Twisting her body she used her arms to break her fall. *Crack*. The bone in her left shoulder dislocated with the impact. Concealing the scream that threatened to escape her lips as a familiar throbbing pain shot up her arm she rolled out of harms way and leapt to her feet. Quickly she regained her posture and bent down to regain her sword.

"Warlord! Here!" she shouted, her stallion's ears perked at her voice and he took off toward the hunter, narrowly missing a spear.

Using her good arm she swung her sword and sliced into an orc, it hissed in pain then elbowed her in the mouth with it's heavily armoured forearm. Blade fell to the ground heavier than a sac of bricks, landing on her dislocated right arm.

"Arghh" She hissed in pain, trying to lift her sore body.

*Crack*

A burning sensation shot through her rib cage as the same hideous creature kicked her in the side.

_You little prick_

The creature snickered and brought it's leg back to inflict more damage.

_Oh no you don't_

Blade gripped the hilt of her sword and brought it down on the Orc's foot as it tried to strike her.

The creature groaned in pain and reached for her, pulling out her sword Blade rose to her feet.

Taking a deep breath she swung her sword side to side, the orc charged at her with it's teeth bared and sword brandished.

*Clang* *Swoosh* *Clang* *Arghh*

The Orc cried in defeat, she rammed her sword through it's armour and into it's stomach.

Blood trickled down from her split lip while yet another Uruk ran at her, she spun and blocked another oncoming hit and decapitated the orc.

"Arghhh!" She let out a war cry and held up the severed head, the remaining orcs cowered in fear.

Warlord stopped just in front of her and she leapt back into action. Charging down the battle field she felt unstoppable as she swung her sword side to side violently slashing as Uruk after Uruk made the mistake of challenging her.

* * *

The city of Helms Deep was now a pile of rubble as carnage plagued the battlefield, thousands of soldiers lay dead among the bodies of their enemies. The Hunter stayed silent as she crept through the bodies of Uruk-Hai and men, the battle had been won.

Her face was covered in dried blood, some from the orcs and some of it was her own.

Cheers of laughter rang out over the battle field as the very few that had survived hugged there friends. The Hunter desperately looked around for any survivors, wiping the blood off her chin with her sleeve. Movement underneath the carnage caught her attention, she dismounted Warlord wearily tossing the severed arm of a Uruk to the side. A man not older than herself lay motionless and gravely injured man beneath the rubble.

_Blonde hair? must be a Rohirrim_

She recognised as one of Éomer's men and tossed the man over her shoulder and winced in pain.

_ Great!_

Pain shot up her arm, reminding her of her dislocated shoulder. Éomer cautiously approached noticing her man handling his rider.

_What is that woman doing?_

"One of yours, I suspect? 'The Hunter asked him as she placed the injured man into her saddle.

"Yes, Reádêá,'' He softly said,he observed the man's deep cut across his shoulder.

"Men are immobilised by the slightest of injuries'' she scoffed as the man groaned then draped him over the back or Warlord and smacked her stallion's rear directing him to the castle.

_Slightest of injuries?! his arm is nearly severed!_

Éomer had to refrain from scolding her and settled with a displeased look.

Unable to ride with her arm Blade decided to trek back to Helms Deep when she heard someone clear their throat, she turned around to see the third marshal holding out his arm motioning for her to double with him on is dapple grey gelding Firefoot.

_No thanks_

She cocked her eyebrows at his gesture and turned around to see if he was motioning to someone else, but alas she was the only one there.

_I should really fix my shoulder_

"Hold that thought'' She said softly and walked toward a sturdy tree.


	7. Good friends are hard to find

_**Good Friends Are Hard To Find**_

_Nothings ever what it seems_

Éomer watched, smirking from atop his horse as the Hunter rammed her shoulder into a large tree and swore like nobody's business. Noticing her leaning against the tree in pain he rode Firefoot over to where she was breathing heavily.

"You'll live" he announced firmly, she turned her heel to look at him and he noticed the bruise forming on her cheek bone and split lip.

_She's a tough one_

"Fortunately'' She replied in a whisper while wiping blood off her lip and started walking back to what used to the battle field.

"What are you doing?" He asked in confusion, steering Firefoot after her.

"Dropped my dagger'' she replied sassily and bent down to pull her blade out of a dead Orc's nervous system.

"Here'' he held out his arm for her to ride with him but she just stared at him questioningly.

_Why is it being nice to me?_

"It is much too far to walk on foot'' He added and she reluctantly took his arm and swung herself behind him, dead set on gripping with her legs.

"Tell no one of my generosity'' He added firmly.

"Trust me, I'll carry this to my grave'' she said bitterly

"Are you going to hold on?" he looked back and smirked,she hesitantly put her good one arm around his waist, cursing him as they set off for Helms Deep.

The awkward ride back to Helms Deep had been quiet, she searched the castle for signs of Warlord. Suddenly Éomer turned Firefoot in the opposite direction of Helms Deep in a fast gallop.

_What is he doing?!_

"Where are you taking me, beast?!" Blade asked calmly as they passed the ruined castle.

"To your horse, women!" He announced ignoring the last comment.

Raising her eyebrows, she sat back in the saddle curious as to the sudden change of attitude toward climbed a small hill and just in the distance a black horse could be seen grazing. Éomer halted Firefoot abruptly causing Blade to shoulder him in the back, which of course had no effect on him because of his thick armour. The Hunter glared at him when she saw him trying not to laugh. A smirk crept on her face and she let out an ear splitting whistle, holding back a laugh as Éomer jumped at the unexpected noise.

"Warlord, Venité!'' (Warlord, come!) Blade yelled,the Black horse swivelled his ears and sprinted towards his rider. Éomer held out his arm once more but Blade was thinking of a different attempt of getting on to her horse.

_I won't be able to lift my weight onto the saddle with my shoulder_

Slowly she stood on the back of Firefoot and held onto Éomer's shoulder,the Third marshal looked at her as if she was insane.

"What are you doing?'' he asked warily at the weight on his shoulder.

"You'll see, this will either hurt really bad or be a complete success'' she said concentrating on getting her timing just right, her Stallion sped past and she leapt from the saddle with her coat flying behind her. Gracefully she landed sideways into the saddle and regained her balance, Éomer stared in shock at her dangerous stunt then sped off after her.

_What did I just see?!_

Blade darted across the field at full speed with Éomer in tow until she reached the fortress, at the stairs she was excitedly awaited by her old friends Legolas and Aragorn, an unknown ginger dwarf stood next to them holding an axe. As soon as she dismounted she was enveloped in a tight hug,

"It's nice to see you again, Aragorn'' she laughed into his armour.

"You look different than the last time I saw you, healthier'' Aragorn smiled, looking over her form.

"Well, it helps when you aren't bleeding to death'' Blade joked and her eyes rested on a handsome blonde elf.

"Legolas" she nodded casually when he suddenly embraced her in a tight hug, surprised she slowly hugged back and awkwardly retreated next to Aragorn. The hunter looked at the other figure standing next to them.

"I don't believe we have met before, master dwarf'' she said as kindly as she could and extended her hand.

"Ah Blade, this is Gimli son of Glóin'' Aragorn added as the dwarf stepped forth and extended his stubby hand.

"It's a pleasure, lass'' he said in a gruff voice.

"Likewise'' the Hunter shook his hand.

* * *

Éomer trailed behind the hunter but got left behind as she took off at full speed toward the fortress. When he approached he saw her in an embrace with a blonde elf, her betrothed? or husband? He shook his head at the thought.

"Éomer'' a familiar voice asked as he turned to find his sister striding toward him.

"Eowyn!" he roared as he dismounted and wrapped his sister in a hug.

"Who is the woman and why is she allowed to fight'' he rubbed his head in defeat and glared at her.

"She is a hunter'' he replied tiredly.

"A woman hunter?!'' she gasped at the thought and smirked.

"Don't get any ideas'' he said exhaustedly

Eowyn examined his face and saw the bruise forming around his jaw and gasped.

"Did an orc do this'' she said as she touched the bruise.

"No, I did'' The hunter smirked proudly as she strode past and stopped at his sister.

Rolling his eyes he glared at her mentally cursing her now Eowyn would never forget him getting beaten by a woman.

"You got beaten, by a woman!'' Éowyn said in awe as she cracked up laughing.

"Twice'' Blade mouthed from behind him and held up two fingers.

"Blade'' The hunter stepped forward and introduced herself, Éowyn looked at her in admiration.

"Uh, Éowyn'' she stumbled on her words as the hunter held out her hand and the princess graciously took it.

"it's a pleasure to meet you Éowyn, now if you'll excuse me I've some men to put in line'' The hunter said as she spotted Legolas and Aragorn mocking her kindness.

"She is very tall for a women'' Eowyn said to her brother as he rolled his eyes

"And quite pretty'' she added as if to hint something to him but he simply kept walking.

"I haven't noticed'' he warned.

"She reminds me of a agile cat"

" More like an annoying cat" Éomer smirked as his sister punched him in the arm.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, princess'' Legolas and Aragorn mocked in high pitched tones.

"I do not sound like that'' the hunter hissed, playfully punching them in the arm.

* * *

She could feel others curiosity radiating off them as the lady fully dressed in black rode next to Legolas. She was welcomed by blank stares as children and women stared at her attire and rudely whispered about her. The ride to Edoras was going to be a long one, she rolled her eyes.

"Hunter'' she heard a feminine voice called from behind her, slowing Warlord down she turned to see the Princess catching up to her.

"Yes, Éowyn'' she said politely as she came to a full stop.

"Will, you be attending the festivities at Edoras?'' Eowyn asked

"What festivities?'' Blade asked confused

"The festivities to celebrate the defeat of the Uruk-Hai'' the princess said as she patted Warlord.

"If it requires acting like a proper lady, count me out' 'the hunter said humorously.

"Why wouldn't you want to act like a proper lady?'' Eowyn asked in awe as Legolas rode beside them.

"I'm a hunter?" She actually couldn't think of a better explanation.

"Princess I've worn more dresses than lady hunter over here,' He pointed to Blade and she let out a fake laugh then pushed him off his horse.

"That is actually really concerning" She smirked back to the Elf that was dusting himself off..

* * *

"I want to know if she is attending the festivities'' Eowyn said proudly to her brother

"I highly doubt it'' he said a little angry by his sister's interest in the dreadful woman.

"There is not harm in asking'' she said confidently and strode towards the Hunter. The truth was that Éowyn was envious of the hunter, Blade was free to fight for what she wanted but Éowyn was burdened by expectations from her uncle and brother. She didn't want to get married and have children, she wanted to fight.

"Hunter'' she called out catching up to the horrid woman.

"Yes, princess'' he heard her reply surprised by her kind tone toward his sister.

The rest of the conversation was drowned out by the sound of men chattering but he watched as the blonde elf approach and insult the Hunter, a smirk crept on his face when he heard the Elf groan as she literally kicked him off his horse. He had to admit he admired that this woman was fearless.

"She is a free spirit that woman'' Gandalf observed, riding quietly next to Éomer.

"Indeed, I hate that in a woman" Éomer replied bitterly , watching his sister have a civil conversation with the hunter.

Gandalf simply smiled and strode ahead next to Aragorn.


	8. Fight the good fight

**_Fight The Good Fight_**

_The risk is worth the gain  
It's worth the sacrifice_

The Stone city of Edoras shone in the sunlight as Warlord climbed the rocky terrain toward the Meduseld. Dismounting Warlord Blade observed the golden hall as a stable boy took the reins from her hands offering to put her horse away for the night, unconsciously she nodded in awe of the beautiful city.

_wow_

"Come hunter, you should get cleaned up'' Éowyn urged her forward ,awkwardly the hunter walked up the stairs of the great hall. Inside the walls were decorated in rich tapestries depicting the battles of the Rohirrim.

A maid had shown her to a room that could have fit at least twenty people in it, in the corner was a fireplace and a small balcony that had a view of the whole city. Sitting on the edge of her bed she took out her blades and placed them on the dresser. Looking into the mirror she saw the damaged the battle had done to her as she examined her split lip and cut across her cheek, specks of orc blood dominated her face as she quickly wiped the filth from her face in dire need of a bath.

Removing her coat she stepped out of her room and wondered into the hall next to Legolas.

"Hello" she greeted but he simply grunted as he looked at Aragorn and Éowyn having a moment.

"What's going on between them?" Blade inquired, Éowyn looked affectionately toward Aragorn as he sipped from the chalice she handed him.

"I'm not sure" Legolas replied as he stood and interrupted Éowyn, he grabbed Aragorn by the arm and led him out of the Meduseld. Feeling sorry for the princess Blade walked towards her contemplating how bad she was going to be scolded by what she was about to offer.

"Want some sparring practice?'' Blade offered, smirking at the princess. Éowyn's face instantaneously lit up then frowned as she looked at her dress,

"Give me 10 minutes then meet me in the far left field next to the stables", Éowyn responded then took off towards her room. The hunter smiled at her keenness and walked back to her room to gather her coat and blade.

Blade walked down the stone steps of the Meduseld and past the stables to find a lush green paddock. she quickly searched around the paddock looking for sharp objects that could potentially impale either Éowyn or herself if they fell to the ground.

"Where do we start'' Eowyn asked excitedly as she walked to the paddock in brown breeches and a white blouse.

"Do you have a sword?'' Blade asked

"Yes'' Éowyn replied as she brandished a silver sword that looked much like her brother's.

"First I will teach you attack and defence'' Blade said as she unsheathed her impressive sword.

"Try and attack me'' the hunter said as Éowyn unsurely approached her.

"Clash, swoosh, clang,'' could be heard far in the distance as the hunter blocked the princess's attacks.

"Very good'' Blade observed the rage Éowyn put into each swing. Swinging her sword upwards the hunter began to fight back, Éowyn swung low and narrowly missed her thigh.

"Watch your footing, Éowyn" Blade barked,circling the forward the hunter raised her sword coming down hard on Éowyn who narrowly blocked the blow. The forceful hit left the princess on her bottom and she looked up at Blade with venom.

"Get up princess, the enemy will not wait for you'' Blade hissed as she sheathed her sword and noticed a crowd had gathered around to watch. Wiping the grass of her breeches Éowyn hesitantly lifted herself off the ground and watched the knew she was being harsh but she needed Éowyn angry.

"Next is distraction" Blade said as she swung her sword side to side in a fast motion and walked forward with her coat trailing behind. Éowyn observed ,the hunter's sword had become but a blur and she was entranced by its fast movement. Leaping forward Blade swung her sword down at Éowyn, the princess swiftly blocked her blow. Using more force and skill than before the hunter swung fast and precise at Éowyn, she narrowly blocked Blade's blows.

The crowd had grown huge as Éowyn and Blade ferociously battled in the field.

"What is the meaning of this?!"Éomer fumed as he stepped forward from the crowd, distracting Éowyn.

_Great_

"Ignore all distractions!'' Blade hissed, continuing to deliver hard blows toward Éowyn. The princess charged at Blade but the hunter stood her ground and at the last minute grabbed her wrist and twisted it ,forcing her to drop the weapon in the same motion she spun her heel and forced her body in the air colliding her knee with Éowyn's chest. The princess hit the ground softly whereas Blade landed heavily on her sword. Éomer seethed in anger as he ran toward where his sister lay on her side. The hunter had grown sick of his antics and swiftly lept off the ground holding her sword at his neck when as he approached.

"She's fine, now get off the field!'' Blade shouted, he seethed at her blade that lay a mere 2 inches from his neck.

"You could've killed my sister!'' Éomer said in a low and menacing tone.

"If I wanted to kill her she would be dead! 'Blade returned his tone.

"I don't want you influencing my sister!' He fumed.

"That's too bad, now leave"

"Éomer I'm fine, Blade is a good teacher and she could teach even you a few things" Éowyn hissed, she stood and smiled at the hunter proudly.

"You seem to be deranged sister'' Éomer smirked,the hunter raised her eyebrows and retuned his smirk.

"Yeah, I could beat him in a physical fight a lot easier" Blade smirked back as she slowly lowered her sword from his neck.

"Nonsense I do not hit women'' Éomer said bitterly as he walked closer toward Blade.

"No, you hit like a woman'' Blade teased as Éowyn started laughing, now Éomer was beyond angry.

"You dare insult, me hunter?' The third marshal stepped closer to her but she stood her ground and smirked at his fuming form.

"It wasn't an insult, merely an observation'' She taunted and stepped forward hoping to get a reaction out of Éomer. The two glared at each other with a space of about 10 inches between them, letting the slightest movement declare whether they fought.

Blade grasped the hilt of her sword and he picked up Éowyn's fallen sword then charged her, the hunter easily side stepped him and sliced the material of his tunic. He looked down in anger at his tunic and swung at her again, metal clashed together loudly. Blade blocked the blow and brought her knee up connecting with his rib cage. Éomer groaned as a sharp pain ran through his body and dropped to the ground, releasing his sword. He reached for his fallen weapon just as the hunter kicked it out of his grasp, the cool metal of her sword was once again held against his neck.

"You have no method to your fighting, you just attack'' Blade said as she retracted her sword and held out her hand. Éomer ignored her gesture and stormed off toward the Meduseld.

_I hate this woman_

Shaking her head Blade decided to leave Éowyn's training for today and headed to visit Warlord at the stables.

"He does not take defeat well'' Blade said to Éowyn as they passed the stables taking time to pat Warlord.

"He has never been defeated" Éowyn said softly as she admired the hunter's horse.


	9. A changed perspective

Éomer stormed into the hall red faced and fuming spotting Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli staring at him he stalked over to where they sat chatting amongst themselves.

"How do you tolerate that vile woman!'' Éomer asked Aragorn.

"She made you fight her didn't she?" Legolas intervened.

"How did you?" Éomer started to ask but Aragorn interrupted

"Happened to both of us...twice'' Aragorn spoke calmly pointing to Legolas and himself, smoking out of his pipe.

"Where did she acquire such skill?'' Éomer asked feeling better that he wasn't the only one she beat.

"Hunters are born with very certain skill sets, whether it be: physical fighting, Swords, Bows, tracking or powers. A hunter is born with one skill but every once in a while a child is born that has 2 skills. Blade and her brother where born with two skills each, Blade's being swords and tracking her brother on the other hand had powers and physical fighting.''

"What do you mean "powers''?'' Éomer asked sceptically as he took a seat next to Legolas, intrigued by the conversation.

"Powers are very much like witchcraft except they are with until you die, Leónthain had the power to move objects with his mind and that slowly grew until it he could move whole buildings. You see when hunters die their power goes to the next of kin so when Blade's family was murdered she inherited all of the skills. Trying to deal with the pain and grief of losing her brother she focused her emotions towards those of great sadness and accidently activated her power. Slowly it consumed her turning her into the creature she hunts, if you look very closely at her eyes when you mention her brother they will flash black for reasons unknown to me.'' Aragorn explain going a bit off topic as he remembered his encounter with the black eyed Blade.

_"__Please, Blade I beg you, wait until your wound is healed until you leave'' Aragorn pleaded to the stubborn hunter._

_"__I'm fine'' Blade responded weakly as she walked to the room her brother's body was being held._

_Her heart dropped at the sight of León's dead corpse, his personal items which consisted of a long black leather coat, a necklace and a black bladed sword was all that remained of her brother. Silent tears streamed down her face as she saw the gaping hole where the Nazgül had stuck his crude blade, even in death León's facial features remained sharp._

_Aragorn embraced the hunter as she crumbled to the floor in an emotional mess._

_Then suddenly she stopped crying and stood up facing him, he gasped as her green eyes filled with black._

_The demon let out a sinister laugh as she flung him against the wall and pinned him there. Unable to move Aragorn watched as the woman that was once Blade tore down the building surrounding them. Her eyes flickered from black to green as the debris suddenly stopped falling and with a piercing scream Blade fell to the ground and the demon was gone. _

* * *

Éomer walked around like a ghost after the story Aragorn had told him. She lost everything but still she manages to joke and fight like nothing was wrong. Shaking the thought from his head he walked back to his chamber preparing to get ready for the ball. He wondered if Blade would be there.

_yeah right!, That would require wearing something other than a long coat_

* * *

"Please' Éowyn pleaded

"I'm not going to the ball!'' Blade said firmly as she lay back on her bed shutting her eyes.

"But, you will get to meet the king!'' Éowyn offered.

"What are we talking about?" Legolas entered the room.

"I really need a lock on that door" Blade rolled her eyes.

"Blade refuses to celebrate the victory at Helms Deep" Éowyn complained to Legolas.

"I challenge you to a drinking competition, If I win you go, if you win you stay"

"Nice try, I know Elves rarely get drunk and I don't drink" Blade grumbled.

"Fine, an archery competition" Legolas persisted.

"I haven't touched a bow in seven years, but I accept your challenge"

"Good, follow me" Legolas walked out of the room but stopped at the door.

"Now?!" Blade grabbed her coat and looked at her wildly.

"I set the targets up hours ago, everyone's waiting outside" He said obviously and walked outside.

"How did?" She looked at Éowyn who looked just as confused as she did.

* * *

"The objective is to hit the bullseye and whoever gets closest to the middle will win" Aragorn explained.

Blade was dragged to a secluded paddock that had barrels with circles painted on them. Gimli, Éomer, Éowyn and a couple of the Rohirrim had come to watch the competition.

"Ready to lose" Blade taunted Legolas and he simply smiled back.

"Who is first?" Aragorn asked, looking between the two.

"Ladies first" Legolas moved to the side.

"So chivalrous" Blade said sarcastically and picked up her borrowed bow.

The targets where quite large so they wouldn't be too hard, she hoped.

Arming her bow with an arrow, she pulled back the string and faced the target side on.

Taking a deep breath she remembered what her brother taught her.

_Straight back, chin up, focus only on your target and release._

The arrow hit the target dead in the centre, and the crowd roared. The hunter had to conceal a proud smirk as she turned walked back to let Legolas have his turn.

"Beat that" She smirked at the elf.

He gracefully took his stance , lifted his bow and shot an arrow that cut hers straight down the centre.

_You little bastard_

_"_I guess you have to go to the celebration now lass" Gimli laughed.

"I suppose so" She spoke, still in disbelief at Legolas' shot.

* * *

"Aragorn picked your dress for you'' Éowyn spoke as she entered Blade's chamber.

_Dress!?_

Blade stared at Éowyn as if she had grown another head.

No less than thirty minutes later, maids filled her room and drew a bath for her. Standing awkwardly towards the side of the room one of the maids motioned for her to strip.

"I'm perfectly able to bathe myself'' The hunter said as she shooed the maids out of the room, locking the door behind her.

The warm water felt amazing against her bare skin, all the built up dirt and blood turned the water brown. After soaking for a little while Blade reached for a bucket of water and washed the clumps of dirt out of her hair. Looking down her facial expression turned into a frown as she studied the hideous scar that covered most of her torso and the other various scars she had on her body.

_I don't even know where I got that scar from_

A small knock fell upon her door, snapping her out of the trance she stood up from the bath and wrapped a towel around herself

"It's Eowyn" she heard, unlocking the door the princess walked in the room with a dress in hand. The dress Aragorn picked was a beautiful deep purple and had silver jewels outlining the neckline, her face lit up as she saw the gorgeous outfit. It was the under garments that were the pain, the princess tugged at strings giving Blade little breathing room. Her hair was next as maids tugged and pulled, making a long braid that started from both sides of her temple and finished down her back. Somehow they had manage to weave jewels into her straight hair.

The dress fit pretty well and its neckline was perfect, it sat just below her collar bone, revealing very little. Putting the final touches on like scented oils and shoes Blade walked slowly next to Éowyn, feeling slightly self-conscience. She was met with stares of disbelief as she entered the hall.

_Well this is going to be...fun_

* * *

Éowyn led her to Théoden king's table as he conversed with Éomer, clearing her throat Éowyn caught the attention of her brother and uncle.

"Uncle, this is the woman I was telling you about'' Éowyn said proudly admiring the work she had done on Blade.

"Ah the infamous hunter, Blade" The king held out his hand and she shook it.

"You've quiet the influence on my niece, I've heard a lot about you' 'King Théoden said ,Blade smiled to herself.

"All good things I hope' she remarked and flickered a glance to Éomer who's eyes seemed to be on her.

"If you'll excuse me Théoden king'' Blade asked politely and he nodded back then went on chatting to people Blade didn't know.

* * *

His heart skipped a beat as he looked at the beauty that stood before him, it was hard to believe that she had been the same Hunter that beat him just hours before. Her words had been blocked out as he studied her piercing green eyes and full pink lips, she looked absolutely different with her hair down as it stopped just below her waist. Éomer had found himself staring and embarrassedly turned away scolding himself for such thoughts.

"She is quiet a beauty" Théoden observed as she strode away from their table.

"Quiet" Éomer mumbled to himself and watched as she walked to her table.

* * *

"Say nothing'' Blade hissed at Aragorn and Legolas as she sat gracefully next to him, they looked at her in disbelief then regained their posture.

"You look lovely, lass'' Gimli said as he sculled his chalice of mead.

"Thank you, Gimli'' She smirked as people began to dance around them.

"Would you let me have this dance, Lady Blade?"Legolas rose and held out his hand.

"Well since you asked so politely'' Blade took his hand and together they walked to the dance floor as a slow melody played.

"You look amazing" Legolas whispered as they began to waltz causing Blade to laugh awkwardly.

The Blonde elf kept his eyes on Blade as they danced, his hands kept as her waist. Never had the hunter felt so awkward as they glided through the great hall. Finally the song finished and she attempted to leave when Éowyn appeared next to her dancing with her brother.

"Legolas can I have this dance?, Éomer you dance with Blade'' she said as the two warriors stared at Éowyn in disbelief.

"You promised Blade" Éowyn reminded her and she stepped closer to the third marshal sighing in defeat.

Awkwardly he offered his hand and she took it as they walked back to the dance floor. Blade thought she may as well have some fun as they stopped in the middle of the dance floor

"Are you sure you want to dance with me, I wouldn't want to see you embarrassed again today'' Blade joked

"You!...you're joking aren't you?'' He realised as she nodded and smirked.

"So observant" Blade said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes and chuckled.

A slow melody began playing and the surround people began to dance.

"Lead, beast'' Blade grunted as he place a hand around her waist and the other grasped her hand forcing her to look into his hazel eyes. His touch was surprisingly soft as he spun her around the hall.

"You dance well for a hunter" Éomer said in his deep tone, looking at her and breaking the tension as they danced.

"Thank you, you're not too bad, for a beast anyway'' Blade remarked, a strange feeling collected in her stomach.

"Well us beasts have our days" Éomer joked as he watched the hunter's face form a proper smile, showing teeth and all. It was the first time he had seen her smile and it lit up the room.

"You should smile more often, you wouldn't seem so blunt then'' her stated jokingly as he spun her with one hand.

"If you think I won't hit you you're dead wrong' Blade joked warningly as she focused on her dancing.

The song had finally ended and everyone had begun to sit, Éomer removed his hands from her waist.

"Until next time, I bid thee farewell' Blade used the most polite voice she could muster without laughing. As she was about to walk away Éomer captured her hand and bought it to his lips which earned them a collective cheer of 'oohs' and 'ahhs' mainly from her table. Her hand tingled as he kissed it lightly and she could feel her cheeks go red.

_Umm what are you doing?_

"Until next time lady Blade'' He nodded and watched Blade gracefully stride to her table and smack Aragorn and Legolas on the upside of their heads.

* * *

He didn't know what possessed him to do it but she looked so lovely and she was a half descent person when she wasn't beating him up. With all his courage he could muster he captured the hunter's hand and brought it to his lips with his heart pounding. She looked at him as if her were insane but soon smiled politely as a noticeable blush crossed he cheeks.

"Until next time, lady Blade'' he replied as his stomach did flips.

Something about this woman just made him feel as if he wanted to kill her, but something else made him feel the complete opposite.

* * *

A pounding head ache caused Blade to slip away from the celebrations. When she left Legolas and Gimli had just started a drinking game that had been introduced by Éomer. As unnoticeable as a shadow she walked briskly onto a stone balcony that overlooked Edoras. placing her arms on the railings she rested her aching head on her propped up arms and closed her eyes.

"Blade?" Gandalf called from behind.

"Yeah?" She responded, abruptly raising her head from her arms.

"Why did you leave?" He asked curiously.

"He's here, I can feel it" Blade said flatly.

"Who,dear?" he enquired in a grave tone.

"Sauron"

"There are very few that have the ability to sense Sauron himself" Gandalf commented unsurely.

"Trust me he's here"

"We shall talk about this in the morning but until then you should enjoy yourself" Gandalf interrupted her troublesome thoughts.

"you go ahead" she motioned toward the celebration inside, he nodded hesitantly and walked back to the festivities.

Once again she rested her head in her hands and gripped her hair as a searing pain throbbed in her head.

"Are you okay, lady Blade?" A familiar voice called from behind her.

"I'll live" She responded and turned to see who was talking to her. Only to find Éomer leaning against the side of the balcony. He didn't look to bad without his armour, he stood wearing a dark blue shirt and tunic with black breeches.

"You know I heard tales of a family of hunters in the east once, who were murdered by a pack of Nazgûl. of course the story changes every time it's told but it is said that a family of three were out hunting goblins when a Nazgûl stumbled upon them and sought to kill them. They say the first two hunters died quickly but the girl was tortured and torn to pieces so her body was never recovered."

"Orcs" She interrupted

"huh?" he raised his eyebrow

"They were hunting a pack of Orcs" She said softly.

"So you are familiar with the tale" He pried

"Very" she said flatly.

"Do you also know of the 'Hunter of the east' or 'Shadow Hunter'," he asked with a goofy grin.

"Yeah, I heard she was going to hit a certain Third Marshal if he kept prying into her personal life" She smirked and he held his hands up in surrender.

"So you don't deny, you are the famous Hunter of the East?"

"I'm the only Hunter around here" She harshly.

"Alright, alright" he surrendered.

"So lady hunter, why are you out here on your lonesome rather than celebrating inside?" he motioned toward the celebration going on inside.

"It's much too loud for my taste and I much prefer my own company"

"Fair enough" He leant back on the railing next to Blade.

"Anyway I'm going back to my room, try and get out of this god awful dress" Blade said uncomfortable by his close proximity.

"Goodnight Hunter" he reached out and kissed her hand.

_Seriously, every time?!_

"Night" She said flatly and returned to her room to discover she no longer had a pounding in her head.

_Okay then_


	10. Ghosts of the past

_**Ghosts of the past**_

_Nothing is harder  
Than to wake up all alone  
Realize it's not okay  
It's the end of all you know_

Outside the golden hall Legolas looked toward the dark sky with concern, a tired Aragorn approached him from behind.

The celebration had died down completely, it was almost midnight and most of the soldiers were in bed or heading to bed.

"The stars are veiled. Something stirs in the East. A sleepless malice. The Eye of the enemy is moving." Legolas spoke quietly and looked to Aragorn.

* * *

Inside the crowded room the company shared in the Medulseld, a curious hobbit awoke and crept towards a sleeping Gandalf wanting to have another glance at the mysterious seeing stone called the 'Palantír'. Gandalf slept with the object grasped tightly in his arms, the hobbit devised a plan to pry the seeing stone from his hold and looked around the dimly lit room for an object. His eyes rested on a ceramic jug and a cheeky grin grew on his face. The hobbit quickly snatched the Palantír and replaced it with the jug.

"Pippin! Are you mad?, put it back!'' his friend whispered harshly just as Pippin looked into the Palantír.

"Pippin. No! Pippin!" Suddenly the stone ensnared Pippin into its deadly grasp.

* * *

"He is here!" Legolas snapped his glare alarmingly to Aragorn and both of them stormed through the Medulseld.

* * *

Blade woke abruptly as a voice rang inside her head 'I see you' its sinister screech repeated over and over until he noise became unbearable.

_What is going on?!_

Her head pounded as she rushed out of her room, quickly grabbing her coat and a small dagger for voices began to die down outside a small room where a child was peering into a ball of some sort when suddenly his body started to convulse uncontrollably. The Hunter rushed into the chamber and grabbed the object out of the child's small hands.

The pain in her head increased two fold and an image appeared before her of a tower with a burning placed in between two pillars of some sort. "I will find you, you will die,hunter!'' the raspy voice screeched.

_That's what they all say_

Blade began to feel light headed and let out a piercing scream as the image burst into her brain of herself being impaled by a sword. Her body was dropped to the ground and a stray tear ran down her cheek as blood formed in the corners of her mouth and her head lolled to the side, taking her final struggled breath the life drained out of her eyes and the line of Venatoré hunters ended.

_No_

The hunter fell to her knees and gritted her teeth in excruciating pain in her head made the world spin then darkness consumed her.

* * *

_What is all this noise? _Éomer thought to himself as her rose from his warm bed and padded tiredly down the hall, into a small room where the racket had come from. In front of him Blade stood holding a foreign object in her hands, she seemed to be in a trance of some sort.

_What is that woman doing now?_

"Blade?" Éomer cautiously asked as her walked closer to her.

Slowly she lifted her head revealing two black demon eyes where her green ones had been.

_Not Blade_

"Wrong" the demon hissed, a sinister grin pulled at its mouth.

"Move Éomer!'' Gandalf yelled, smacking the Palantír out of the demons hands and wrapping it in a cloth.

"You cannot have her!" Gandalf yelled at the demon chanting a spell of some sort.

"But I will'' The demon smirked, with a puff of black smoke it left Blade's body.

Éomer stared at her in fear as her eyes flickered from black to green. Her eyes filled with pain as she gained control over her body, she glanced at Éomer who seemed deeply disturbed then quickly to Gandalf and collapsed.

The Third Marshal leapt forward and caught her quickly in his arms before she fell to the ground. Aragorn and Legolas rushed into the room then stopped abruptly at the sight of Blade.

* * *

"She touched the Palantír didn't she?" Legolas asked with concern as he studied her unconscious form.

_Why must she touch things?!_

"Did Sauron gain knowledge of her powers?" Aragorn intervened

"I fear he has always known, Her powers have grown to an extent that I believe next time Sauron will gain control over her mind, she was lucky to regain her mentality this time'' Gandalf said in despair as he looked over at the foolish hobbit that had caused the accident and slowly approached him.

"Fool of a Took! Look at me." Gandalf said firmly as the hobbit shook uncontrollably.

"Gandalf! Forgive me!" The hobbit pleaded as he looked up at the wizard.

"Look at me. What did you see?''

"A tree. There was a white tree in a courtyard of stone. It was dead. The city was burning." The hobbit remembered desperately as sweat visibly dripped down his face.

"Minas Tirith? Is that what you saw?" Gandalf asked as he looked into the hobbit's eyes.

"I saw, I saw Him! I could hear His voice in my head!"

"And what did you tell Him? Speak!" Gandalf yelled as he grew frustrated with the foolish hobbit.

"He asked me my name; I didn't answer, he hurt me!" The hobbit wept.

"What did you tell Him about Frodo and the Ring?" Gandalf asked as he comforted the hobbit.

"I don't mean to intervene but we need to get Blade to a healer" Éomer interrupted grumpily, his arms grew sore from the weight of the hunter.

"Yes, of course" Gandalf replied as he remembered the forgotten hunter.

"Aragorn and Legolas will you watch the hobbits?, Éomer come with me'' Gandalf instructed leading the way toward the healers chambers.

* * *

"Never have I seen someone shut Sauron out of their head'' Gandalf gasped in disbelief as Éomer looked down at the hunter and noticed the engraving on her pendant.

"Until The End'' He mouthed as he read the intricately engraved writing while trying to fit through the narrow doorway of the chambers.

"What does that mean?" Éomer asked pointing to the engraving on her necklace while laying her body down softly on the bed.

"ah 'until the end' was a saying her brother and herself had, if I remember correctly" The wizard reminisced.

"Oh" Éomer said awkwardly, he felt as though he was prying and stopped asking questions.

"She is extremely powerful you know, she just doesn't know it yet" Gandalf said grimly and placed a hand Blade's pale face.

She looked peaceful when she was 'sleeping', not so dangerous.

"Is that not a good thing?" Éomer inquired as he leant against the wall adjacent to the hunter.

"With power that great, it will either consume her or in the slightest chance she may control it, it would drive her to madness'' Gandalf sat next to the limp body of Blade.

"Blade is not one to give in" Éomer stated angrily at Gandalf's lack of faith in the woman.

"I'm afraid she won't have a choice'' Gandalf whispered and stood leaving Éomer with an unconscious Blade.

Even in her state now she looked like a true hunter, her face was sharp yet calm.

Brushing the loose hair from Blade's face Éomer lightly kissed her on the forehead and stopped at the doorframe glancing at her once more.

"Get better, Hunter"

* * *

"let me see her!" Éowyn yelled as her brother blocked her path.

"She is with the healers, Éowyn, let her rest" Éomer said exhaustedly as he pushed his sister out the door.

"Why do you care?'' Éowyn faced her brother as his features hardened.

"Look, Éowyn she nearly died last night and she is not conscious" Éomer added bitterly as his sister's face fell.

"Will she wake up?''

"It is unlikely for anyone to survive such an experience" Éomer replied as Éowyn's eyes grew in shock. His eyes filled with concern as he embraced his sister in a tight hug and kissed the top of her head.

"But Blade isn't anyone" he mumbled into her hair as a smiled crept on her lips.

_Of course she's not_

* * *

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes. A fool, but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring. We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the Palantír a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing: He knows the heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as He supposed; there is courage still. Strength enough perhaps to challenge Him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle-Earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a King return to the throne of men. If the Beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war."

Gandalf informed the king.

"Tell me, why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?" The king replied bitterly.

"I will go" Aragorn volunteered

"No" Gandalf snapped.

"They must be warned!"

"They will be. You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the river and look to the Black ships. Understand this: things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith. And I won't be going alone." Gandalf set off into action as he headed to the stables of Edoras with Pippin in tow.

* * *

_"__Léna" a familiar voice called from amongst the shadows. _

_"__Leónthain?" Blade asked in disbelief squinting at the tall figure_

_"__The one and only" he smirked, walking into her line of vision._

_Uncontrollable tears streamed down her face as she hugged her brother, afraid to let go._

_"__You died" Léna sobbed into the fabric of his shirt._

_"__So did you" León replied_

_"__What do you mean?"_

_"__You died the day I did Léna, you…Well Blade isn't human anymore" Léon informed her, his features grew grim._

_"__What!?...what do you mean not human?'' Léna yelled, pacing the white room._

_"__I don't know exactly what you are Léna, what you have become is anything but human'' Her brother informed her as he took her hand in his._

_"__You mean to tell me I'm some kind of a supernatural being?" she hissed in disbelief. _

_"__Our family is supernatural…Hunters are supernatural" He clasped her hand as she stared at him with disbelief. _

_"__You barely eat, injuries have little effect on you, you rarely feel any emotion and you don't grow thirsty yet you remain alive?" León said as he tried to convince his stubborn sister._

_"__If I'm cut do I not still bleed?!"She responded with venom in her voice, snatching her hand back violently._

_"__Léna, the morgul blade that cut you should have turned you into a ring wraith!, the shard of the dagger should've travelled to your heart and turned you!, humans do not survive encounters with morgul blades" León pleaded for her understanding._

_"__Why are you telling me this?" Léna snapped._

_"You should have turned your back on hunting the day I died Léna, damn it why didn't you?" His voice cracked in vulnerability._

_"Don't change the subject, why are you telling me this León?! Her voice seethed in anger and she glared at her brother. _

_"__The powers you inherited…they were not mine, It is believed that when the morgul blade came in contact with you it gave you certain black magic that immunes you to the touch of a Nazgûl and its powers"_

_"__My powers are those of the witch-King of Angmar?, so basically I'm a Nazgûl in the flesh!" Léna voiced sarcastically as she ran her hand through her hair, harshly tugging it. _

_"__No Léna you are not understanding what I'm telling you... Yes you posses the magic of a Nazgûl but you are a hunter, an assassin. You were born to fight in this war and whether you are Blade or Léna you will never find peace unless you stop mourning my death and focus on what is at stake" León blurted frustratingly. _

_Léna stared at him in disbelief as she stalked closer to him._

_"__Stop mourning you!?, You were my brother, my best friend "She put her hands on his shoulders and searched his eyes but they revealed nothing but regret._

_"__There is more at stake here, Léna!, you will come to learn that before the end" León said the last part softly._

_"__What do you mean before the end?'' _

_"__You must go help your friends before it is too late, they care deeply about you" Her brother ignored her question and grabbed her chin looking deep into her eyes. _

_"__I do not wish to return to my world, there is no León there" Léna wept softly as her brother brushed her cheek with his hand._

_"__I will always be with you sister, until the end" León's figure began to walk away as Léna desperately chased after him._

_"__León!, León?" she shouted as his figure began to disappear._

* * *

A flood of air filled Blades lungs and she sat bolt upright from the bed she was vision was fuzzy and her brain scrambled but soon she regained her vision and her movement became more agile. Leaping out of the bed as soon as her boots touched the floor she stormed out of the room and toward the hall.


	11. Back amongst the living

_**Back Amongst The Living**_

_I know that things will never be the same  
Now I'm forced to face the truth  
That the best part of me died with you..._

"The Beacons of Minas Tirith! The Beacons are lit! Gondor calls for aid!" Aragorn burst into the golden hall where the King chatted mindlessly to a few Rohirrim.

"And Rohan will answer. Muster the Rohirrim! Assemble the army at Dunharrow; as many men as can be found. You have two days. On the third, we ride for Gondor. And war. Gamling, make haste across the Riddermark. Summon every able-bodied man to Dunharrow." The king hesitantly announced, still not believing that Gondor deserved their help.

"Éomer, you must stay back "Théoden grabbed his nephew's arm, preventing him from moving.

_Stay back?!_

"But, my lord those are my men" Éomer replied calmly while anger raged inside of him.

"They will be fine, now come we've a plan to strategize" The king motioned for him to follow.

* * *

Théoden, Éomer, Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli stewed for hours trying to create a plausible war plan but had come up short each time.

"There is simply not enough time!" Gimli cried frustratingly, the others stood staring at the dark haired dwarf.

"The urgency is too great to give up, dwarf!" Éomer sighed crossing his arms over one another in frustration.

Strange terms where thrown around the room such as "Armies of the dead" and "paths of the dead" but the talk went on and on, it was pointless..

"Sounds like, you need a diversion" A silk like voice called from behind them. They turned their attention in unison to Blade leaning with her back against the doorway lazily spinning a knife in her hand.

The company grew silent as they stared at the hunter in shock of her sudden recovery. She wasn't supposed to be conscious for at least a week and even then it was unsure if she'd be the same Blade.

"It's rude to stare you know?" She smirked and pocketed the knife.

The king was the first to speak

"I'm glad to see you're among the living once more hunter" The king said smugly as the hunter stepped out of the doorway and into the stone room.

"It's always preferable but unfortunately not always an option" She joked and ran a hand through her tangled hair.

Aragorn engulfed her in a tight hug and whispered;

"Don't ever do that again" Patting the hunter on the back he quickly parted and she was met with a awkward side hug from Legolas, then more of a handshake from Gimli.

Éomer stood to the side awkwardly next to his uncle as Blade received 'welcome back to the land of the living' hugs.

"Welcome back hunter" Éomer said firmly, stepping forward.

"Thanks beast, but if you think you're getting a hug you are out of luck" She joked, a genuine smile grew on his face.

"I wouldn't dream of it" he responded and held out his hand.

The hunter suspiciously eyed his hand but took It none the less, a strange spark ran through her hand as their skin touched. She was sure he felt it too from the sudden drop in his smile. The two looked up at each other with the same shocked expression plastered on their faces and Blade was quick to casually snatch her hand back.

_What was that_

"So a diversion?" Legolas abruptly broke their eye contact remembering her words.

"Yes" Blade replied and all eyes were on her once again.

"Of what kind, lass?" Gimli asked as hope grew in his dark eyes.

"Say, Sauron was to receive a visit from an old friend" Blade remained cryptic as the company of men tried to figure out her riddle.

"No Blade he knows of your powers, he would not hesitate to eliminate such a threat!" Aragorn pleaded and looked desperately into her eyes as a plan brewed beneath them.

"When I touched the Palantír I saw a glimpse of his plan and trust me when I say he really badly wants me dead, but he won't be the one to kill me" Blade said with venom and looked into Aragorn's green eyes that revealed his uncertainty.

"How do you know?" Legolas asked softly. He would do anything to stop harm from following Blade or any of his friends.

"Trust me, I know" She said firmly and placed a had on his shoulder.

"So you wish to just stroll into Mordor and confront Sauron?" Éomer asked sceptically.

"Alas you underestimate me once again, I wish not to confront Sauron. I believe a certain witch-king and I have some unfinished business and I hope to distract him with that"

"You expect to outrun a winged wraith?! Those fell beasts are faster and more agile than any horse and rider" Théoden hissed.

"He would have no chance against a Mearas" Blade informed as a smug smirk grew on her face.

"True, but Gandalf has taken Shadowfax" Legolas informed her shifting his weight from one leg to another.

_Wow they really are clueless_

"I wasn't talking about Shadowfax" The hunter spoke yet the men still remained quiet and stared blankly at her.

The company was silent and gave Blade looks of confusion as if to ask if she was feeling okay.

"Warlord?" Éomer piped up as he came into realisation.

"Warlord" Blade nodded her head in confirmation and leaned against the wall.

"It is still too dangerous, what if you are killed?!"Éomer voiced grimly as he made eye contact and stared into her green eyes.

"Then so be it'' Blade said firmly finding it extremely hard to tear her eyes away from the Third Marshal. The vision of her dying had her worried but she would not run from it nor would she sit still and wait for death.

"This plan just might work" King Théoden confirmed as he thought of a plan to action.

"You can't be serious" Éomer interfered angrily.

"You dare question your King?" Blade had to say as she paced the room with boredom.

"Blade are you sure you want to do this?" Legolas asked innocently, his blue eyes gleamed with concern.

"Positive" The hunter said firmly.

"God bless your heart lass" Gimli blurted and fumbled embarrassedly with his sword. The hunter nodded and she thought over her war strategy.

_That's it!_

"Aragorn you summon your army of the dead and the rest of you will round up your aid for Gondor whilst I pay a visit to the Úlairi" Blade recited, already regretting her decision.

_I'm going to die surely_

The company simply nodded and proceeded to leave the room.

"Éomer" Blade called, she motioned him to her. He cautiously strode next to the hunter wondering what it is she could want with him.

_Wait...t__hat's the first time she has used my real name and not an insult_

"Yes, Blade?" He said casually and saw the seriousness in her eyes.

Éomer felt as if a grim conversation lay ahead.

"If I'm too die in my crusade, could you take care Warlord in my absence?, Find a home for him?" Blade asked emotionlessly as she thought of her loving horse and folded her arms.

"Of course, but I ask one thing in return" Éomer responded standing closer to her.

"And what would that one thing be?"

"An answer to a question" The third marshal mused.

"Go ahead" Blade said confidently with nothing to hide.

"Why did you volunteer for this suicide mission?" he looked into her eyes as they saddened.

"Because I was born for this" Blade responded weakly.

"But that is your fate to change, be selfish for once Blade" Éomer said softly, he looked down at her confident figure.

"Hunters do not think of themselves and they sure as hell don't die of old age" She hissed and she made eye contact with Éomer and his facial features softened.

Putting one foot in front of the other she started to walk but was stopped by a tight grasp around her arm.  
"You are not just a hunter Blade" Éomer said harshly

"You better take a closer look because no I am not just a hunter, I'm the best damn hunter."

"I do not doubt tha.."

"Let me finish, I'm the best at what I do because I don't expect to come back from my missions" She hissed.

"Then you are a fool" He said in a deep cruel tone then released his grip from her arm.

She stared at him for a moment, He had turned his back on her then strode out of the room.

_'__What the hell was that supposed to mean' _Blade thought as she wandered out of the room and to her quarters to collect the rest of her weapons. With one final look around her now empty room the hunter turned and exited the Meduseld.


	12. Nothing good about goodbyes

_**Nothing Good About Goodbyes**_

_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance_

An eerie breeze blew past the cliff-top refuge that was Dunharrow as the company of Rohirrim, a ranger, an elf and a dwarf trudged up the never ending winding path. Huge mysterious statues were placed at each turning of the stair road their faces contorted into disturbing looks and their dark eyes following you as you moved.

"Why would someone place such a disturbing statue on EVERY turn?!" Gimli complained as they neared closer to a grass clearing.

"They were carved here to resemble a strange race of men known as the Drúedain or men of the woods, they resided in the Drúadan Forest of the white mountains and aided the Rohirrim in many battles. Any more questions dwarf?!" Éomer spat irritably and rode ahead next to the King.

Gimli simply exchanged looks with a weary looking Legolas and proceeded to 'enjoy' the ride up the winding path.

"We've reached the Firienfeld" Théoden announced, they approached a grassy field that overlooked the valley of Harrowdale.

"Finally" Gimli grumbled and Legolas helped him off their horse.

The Rohirrim were quiet as a chilling screech whistled in the wind from the mountains that surrounded them.

Théoden's eyebrows knitted together as he assessed how many had come to defend Rohan.

"Grimbold, how many?" an older man with shoulder length brown hair and dark eyes stepped forward.

"I bring five hundred men from the Westfold, my lord" Grimbold said nervously.

"We have three hundred more from Fenmarch" another soldier interrupted.

"Where are the riders from Snowbourn?" the king asked as a sudden feeling of dread lay within him.

"None have come my lord"

"Six thousand spears. Less than half of what I had hoped for" Théoden sighed.

"Six thousand will not be enough to break the lines of Mordor" Aragorn spoke calmly and stepped beside him.

"More will come"

* * *

"The men grow nervous of the shadow in the mountain" Éomer stated as a chilling breeze blew through the entrance to an unknown path.

"That road there, it leads to the path of the dead?" Gimli pointed to the shadowed opening on the mountain side.

"Yes, it is the road to the Dimholt; the door under the mountain" Legolas spoke softly, his blue eyes squinting to see what lay ahead.

"None who venture there ever return. The mountain is evil" Éomer warned as he walked to his tent and sat around the fire that had been made.

The fire blazed as Éomer stared aimlessly into the mass of heat, The feeling of regret had been swirling inside of him and he found himself thinking of Blade.

A sudden crash bought him back to reality as a hobbit waddled out of one of the tents dressed in full armour while Éowyn quickly admired her work. "There, a true esquire of Rohan" Éowyn smiled proudly and patted him on the shoulder.

"I'm ready!" Merry said confidently as he unsheathed his sword, narrowly missing the princess who jumped back and laughed nervously.

"Sorry!. It isn't all that dangerous. It's not even sharp'' the hobbit traced the blunt blade and it didn't even break the skin of his finger.

"Well that's no good. You won't kill many orcs with a blunt blade. Come on! To the smithy, go!'' Éowyn laughed and she urged the hobbit forward.

Éomer watched in awe as his sister encouraged the hobbit, fitting him with armour and a sword was giving him false hope.

"You should not encourage him" Éomer spoke bitterly.

"You should not doubt him" Éowyn crossed her arms and turned to follow Merry.

"I do not doubt his heart, just the reach of his arm." He smirked at the soldier that sat next to him.

"Why should Merry be left behind; he has as much cause go to war as you! Why can he not fight for those he loves? ''she spat in rage as she pushed him back, almost tripping over a log her brother looked at her with wide eyes.

"I meant no offence" Éomer stated firmly as his sister breathed heavily.

"It's not fair Éomer,we are all worried about Blade but only you feel the need to take your anger out on other people!" Éowyn seethed and saw a look of hurt wash over Éomer's features and slowly she backed off.

"I'm not worried, she has proven many times that she can take care of herself" Éomer denied but still he found himself concerned for the hunter.

"Deny it all you want, but you have grown fond of her" Éowyn teased

"I have done no such thing" Éomer hissed and he walked back to his tent.

Éowyn had seen the way he looked the hunter, the way he was so defensive around her. Blade had shown a side of him that Éowyn hadn't seen in a long time. She smiled to herself as she recalled the conversation she had with Blade before the hunter set out for Mordor.

_"__Blade!" Éowyn ran down the steps of the Meduseld with her long dress in her hand._

_ The hunter stopped saddling Warlord and turned around in surprise to see the princess with her blonde hair dishevelled and hurriedly running toward her._

_"__You didn't think you could leave without saying goodbye?" Éowyn said exhaustedly as she moved around Warlord and stopped in front of the hunter_.

"_One can only try" Blade uttered sarcastically as she looked at the princess's appearance with amusement._

_"__This mission, It is suicide Blade" Éowyn said sadly, her eyes softening ._

_"__I've never been one for self-destruction and I'm not going to start now. I've got a plan Éowyn, I always do" The hunter spoke reassuringly as she continued tightening the girth of her saddle._

_"__Still if you are not to return…I want you to know that your courage and selflessness is admired by me and many others" Éowyn watched as the hunter's face formed a smile and step away from her horse._

_"__Thank you Éowyn, for everything''_

_ Blade held out her hand but it was pushed away as the princess pulled her into a tight hug, catching the hunter by surprise. Her body stiffened as the princess pulled her into a hug, slowly she lifted her arms and complied._

_"__He admires you, you know?" Éowyn's voice came out muffled through the hunter's jacket._

_"__Who's that?" The hunter smirked and she parted awkwardly._

_"__Éomer, he will lie through his teeth to deny it but he admires your ability to fight for yourself, your courage and most of all your sarcastic responses" _

_Éowyn smiled as she stroked Warlord's neck._

_"__I suppose we are on better terms now" Blade said suspiciously as a smirk grew on Éowyn's features._

_"__Am I missing something?" The hunter asked studying the sudden jolt of happiness that had run over Éowyn's features._

_"__No, nothing" Éowyn replied, pulling at a loose thread on her sleeve._

_"__I had better get moving" Blade said as she mounted Warlord gracefully._

_"__Be safe, hunter"_ _Blade froze as she contemplated whether she should give Éowyn a piece of advice León had once told her, never had it failed her._

_"__Éowyn do not be afraid to be impulsive, fight for what you believe and stay true to yourself. Our fate is not sealed for we make our own" Blade spoke feeling a bundle of nerves leave her ,__she kicked Warlord into a gallop ready to face her demons._

* * *

_Blade sucked in air between her teeth as she was thrown to the ground violently,_

_"Oh, Come on!" She whined as the small group of orcs surrounded her, suddenly regretting her choice to take on the vile creatures._

_It had taken the hunter three days of following the orc's path of destruction to lead her the fallen city of Osgiliath. Cries of orc's and men filled the air as a Nazgûl flew over head causing a massive landslide of debris. _

_Blade got to her feet quickly as she tried to outrun the quickly approaching rubble, she dove behind a unstable pillar as the slide came to a stop._

_She coughed uncontrollably as she inhaled the dust and fumes from the fight that was far from over._

_Her sword singed the air as she ran over an unsteady bridge, jumping the last meter._

_Blade crept behind an orc as it attempted to stab an old man, with a swing of her sword it was decapitated._

_"Bless you, child" the man spoke and retreated back to the group of soldiers defending the fallen city._

_She nodded her head and continued slicing through orcs as they ran wildly at her with their slimy teeth bared and their crude weapons drawn._

_A flood of orcs ran to the crumbled hall where she had felt she had slain a majority of the orc population. grasping her sword she retreated backwards, sprinting out of the hall with her boots hitting the cobblestone heavily._

_The city was a blur as Blade blocked and delivered blows to orcs that moved into her path way, still being followed. With one last elbow to the jaw Blade snapped an orc's neck and moved quickly to a room of some sort._

_The swarm of orcs passed her as she stealthily hid behind the stone structured wall._

_With a sigh of relief she walked from behind her hiding place as an orc entered the room._

_Blade reached into her boot and threw her small hunting knife at it's neck before it could alert the others of her presence._

_Suddenly a hand clasped over her mouth from behind, she was quick to elbow her attacker in the ribs as they doubled over she turned to face them._

_Familiar grey eyes met hers as she noticed the white tree of Gondor painted on their armour._

_"Faramir?" Blade asked as the brown haired man stood at his full height acknowledging her._

_"Lena?" He replied in a husky tone, he looked at her as if she were a ghost._


	13. Holding onto strings better left to fray

**_Holding onto strings better left to fray_**

_Set me free, I can't pay this cost  
Can't you see without you, I am lost_

_Suddenly a hand clasped over her mouth from behind, she was quick to elbow her attacker in the ribs as they doubled over she turned to face them._

_Familiar bluish grey eyes met hers as she noticed the white tree of Gondor painted on their armour._

_"Faramir?"Blade asked as the brown haired man stood at his full height acknowledging her._

"Léna?" the man from her long lost past replied.

He had grown taller and matured more in his face since the last time she had seen him.

"It's Blade now" She said with no emotion, a stray arrow whizzed past her faced and she quickly jerked sideways to avoid the oncoming hit.

"Blade?" He questioned softly, his facial expression turned into that of a frown as he took in her dark appearance.

"Blade" She confirmed as she strode forward onto a small balcony that had a large section missing from the side railing.

"Léna, we thought you were dead…" Blade stopped in her tracks at his vulnerable tone and took a deep breath, trying to calm her harsh tone.

"Look Faramir, the Léna you knew is dead. I am her only in appearance and memory."

"We mourned for you… I mourned for you" His voice came out just above a whisper as a look of deceit crossed his features.

"I am sorry Faramir, but there are greater matters at hand than my suppose'd death" She said calmly and his face turned into an expression of disbelief.

"You 'died' two days before we were to be wed" he replied bitterly, walking closer toward her.

"We were going to run off together" she reminisced and smiled half-heartedly at the since forgotten memory. She quickly wiped the smile off her face and replaced it with a stone cold glare.

"I'm sorry but I cannot give you what you seek" She said firmly, walking closer to the edge off the balcony.

Without warning an orc took a flying leapt of faith on top of her, knocking her off the side railing. Quickly she latched onto the orc and spun it in front of her to break her two story fall.

Blade landed violently on the stone floor with a crack as the orc took a permanent sleep.

_God damn it!_

She rolled onto her back and picked out her small knife that had lodged itself in her leg with the impact of the fall. The wound healed almost instantaneously leaving only a slight scar.

What the hell? Blade mouthed to herself as she stared at her leg.

"Blade?!" Faramir yelled off the top of the balcony, he climbed from the ruined railing down to where the hunter had landed.

"I'm fine" she spat as he knelt next to her and helped her to her feet.

"Seize them" A pig like Orc ordered from across the murky mass of water that divided them.

An army of fifteen ran at the two soldiers with their yellow teeth gleaming with spit and crude weapons drawn.

Blade accepted the challenge as she gripped her sword tightly and unsheathed the beauty, it singed the polluted air. Faramir followed her lead and brandished his own sword warily.

"There is no way we can win this, they've archers and we are but two people"

"Once again, someone underestimates me" Blade responded as she planned out how she would attack each orc.

With a low hard swing she blocked the first orc and spun around stabbing the next in the throat. Cutting an oncoming arrow in half she proceeded forward and motioned left but stabbed right taking out two Orcs. Faramir swung hard at an orc and jumped backwards as it dove at him, taking the opportunity to stab it in the back.

Swinging her sword side to side Blade was now back to back with Faramir as the remaining five Orcs surrounded them. The Orcs circled them like prey, licking their black lips and grinning widely.

One jumped forward with an out stretched arm, Faramir swung upwards and severed the creature's limb. It hissed in pain while its friends attacked wildly, throwing punches and swinging their swords like mad.

A purple mist appeared in Blade's vision as a surge of power coursed through her veins.

"Enough!" She yelled as the group of foul creatures flew backwards and smacked against a stone wall.

Faramir looked at her wildly, her eyes glowed a wild amethyst purple but soon faded back to their original emerald green colour.

"What was that?"

"I told you, I'm not Léna anymore" Blade responded as she ducked an arrow.

"We have to get out of here" Faramir stated as an archer took position ready to shower them with arrows.

The two hit the ground running as an arsenal of arrows rained down all around them, they weaved, ducked and jumped to avoid being impaled by the deathly sharp weapons.

* * *

_"She's here sir" a servant of Sauron informed._

_"Are you certain, it is her?" The witch-king asked impatiently._

_"I've seen her power for myself, it's the Hunter" _

_"Perfect" _

_"What is your demand master?" The servant whimpered._

_"I will destroy her" _

_The witch-king mounted his winged beast and flew over the ancient ruins of Osgiliath as Orc minions overcame the forces of Gondor. Only two survivors remained, they ran briskly darting oncoming arrows. With a flick of his wrist the Witch-king sent arrows flying into the male survivor's armour, Leaving only the Hunter._

* * *

"Keep up, Faramir!" Blade yelled as they darted across the ruined city, dodging oncoming arrows. She powered on ahead as a burst of adrenaline hit, Faramir struggled to keep up with her with deathly sharp arrows flying dangerously closer to them.

"You try running with all this armour!"

A squeal of a winged wraith caught the Hunter's attention, she slowed her pace and heard a loud thump.

_Faramir!?_

"Faramir!" she turned around to see him lying face down with arrows imbedded in his thick armour.

"No!, Faramir!"

_oh no, damn it!_

she knelt down next him and checked his pulse.

_He's still alive_

Hauling him over her shoulder she ran to the nearest shelter and set him down. Beads of sweat dripped down his face and a look of anguish washed over his features.

Using her newly discovered power Blade summoned a horse of Gondor that was standing just outside the building.

"To Gondor" She hastily threw Faramir upon the horse's back and smacked it's rear.


	14. Somehow We Still Carry On

**_Somehow We Still Carry On_**

_Fight not to fair, not to fall _

_"Sir? King Théoden awaits you, my Lord." A soldier informed Aragorn._

_A strange silence filled the air as Aragorn entered the tent to reveal not Théoden but lord Elrond of Rivendell. He was dressed in a dark cloak with his silver crown being the only recognisable asset. _

_"__My Lord, Elrond'' Aragorn bowed _

_"__I come on behalf of one whom I is dying. She will not long survive the evil that now spreads from Mordor. The light of the Evenstar is failing. As Sauron's power grows, her strength wanes. Arwen's life is now tied to the fate of the Ring. The shadow is upon us, Aragorn. The end has come." Elrond explained irritably. _

_"__It will not be our end but His." Aragorn said firmly._

_"__You ride to war but not to victory. Sauron's armies march on Minas Tirith as you know, but in secret He sends another force, which will attack, from the river. A fleet of Corsair ships sails from the South. They'll be in the city in two days. You're outnumbered, Aragorn. You need more men''_

_"__I will have more men, I mean to summon the ghosts that dwell in the mountain"_

_" __So I have foreseen, that will not end well for you without this" Elrond revealed a long silver sword with a black hilt._

_"__Andúril . . . Flame of the West. Forged from the shards of Narsil." Elrond studied the sword and handed it to Aragorn._

_"__The man who can wield the power of this sword, can summon to him an army more deadly than any that walks this earth. Put aside the ranger. Become who you were born to be. Take the Dimholt road, Ónen i-Estel Edain" (I gave Hope to the Dúnedain.) Elrond stood to exit the tent but was stopped by Aragorn's hand._

_"__Ú-chebin Estel anim"(I have kept no hope for myself.) he released his grip on Elrond and watched as the Elven lord disappeared into the darkness._

* * *

"Why are you doing this? The war lies to the East; you cannot leave on the eve of battle! You cannot abandon the men'' Éowyn pleaded as Aragorn saddled Brego and prepared to travel to the path of the dead.

Éowyn knew nothing of the plan Blade had devised.

"Éowyn…'' Aragorn pleaded, growing impatient.

'We need you here."

''Why have you come? ''he asked while strapping on his weapons.

"Do you not know?'' Éowyn felt her cheeks blush and turned her face slightly.

"It is but a shadow and a thought that you love. I cannot give you what you seek"

Aragorn said harshly and mounted his horse. Éowyn felt as if she had been stabbed multiple times as she stood motionless on the spot where he had left her.

* * *

A dark presence cloaked the white city of Minas Tirith while an army of Uruk-Hai formed outside the city walls. At the entrance a chestnut gelding dragged an unconscious man outside the wooden gates that blocked their entry.

"Open the gates, quick" A soldier of Gondor commanded.

At the highest level of the city Denethor the steward of Gondor paced the rooftop in hysterics as news of his last remaining son falling in battle reached his ears.

"Faramir? Say not that he has fallen." The king pleaded to his soldier as a wounded Faramir was carried and set down on the stone ground.

"My sons are spent. My line has ended" He cried

. A hobbit knelt down next to the body of Faramir and felt for any signs of life.

"He's still alive my lord" Pippin announced while the steward rambled like a mad man.

"My line has ended!'  
"My lord, he just needs some medicine" Pippin grew impatient as the steward continued with his hysterics.

"Rohan has deserted us. Théoden has betrayed me. Abandon your posts! Flee! Flee for you lives!''

Just then Gandalf appeared before him and gave him a mighty whack with his staff knocking Denethor out instantaneously.

"Prepare for battle. Pull them in! To the wall! Defend the wall! Return to your posts! Send these foul beasts into the abyss! Gondor fights back''

Gandalf took charge and bounded down the steps toward the lower levels of Minas Tirith.

* * *

A whoosh of wind smacked the hunter in the face as the creature with jagged teeth and razor sharp claws circled Blade while she stood with her sword drawn, unfazed by the Nazgûl that sat upon the beast.

"You will die" The familiar husky voice called from upon the fell beast.

"Not by your hand" Blade said strongly preparing herself as the Witch-king dismounted his beast.

Its mace dragged heavily behind leaving dints in the solid ground while its sword blazed orange and caught alight.

"I have already killed you, my dark magic courses through your veins and soon it will consume you" The Nazgûl stepped heavily on the once cobblestone path and raised his hand sending a mist of neon green toward Blade.

It hit her almost instantaneously sending her body violently to the stone floor. Her wrist bounced off the hard surface forcing her to released her sword and watched as it slid out of her reach. She quickly rolled to her side and outstretched her hand to grasp her weapon but a weight on her wrist caused her to groan in agony as the Witch-king stomped his armoured boots heavier on her arm.

"You have no power against me Hunter"

_Really?_

"Want to bet" Blade hissed as she flicked her other hand and the Nazgûl was pushed back. Grabbing her sword she leapt off the ground and sheathed her weapon.

The eye holes that had been cut out of the Witch-king's spiked helmet glowed a bright green which matched her black as the two sent waves of power clashing together.

"It has already started to consume you, soon you will be what you despise" The Nazgûl retorted as the green began to defeat the black.

The fight was draining her fiercely and she would not be able to hold him for much longer. The black was almost unnoticeable and the green wave was pushing her back.

With her last feat of strength Blade let out a war cry and used all her will power to focus on her enemy. Slowly the green began to retreat back and the black gained specks of purple.

"That's not possible" The witch-king stated then was thrown backwards as an explosion of purple and green ripped through the ruined city.

The hunter lay motionless under the rubble of stone as blood seeped out of her head wound.

_When darkness surrounds you, you must carry on_

* * *

The city was dead silent as the two enemies lay motionless on the ground, a veil of dust hung in the air swirling in a circular pattern.

The fell beast searched for its master under the rubble and jumped as a section of stone wall was moved and a figure dressed in black approached.

The beast soon crumbled into unconsciousness as Blade motioned for a section of stone to smash against its head.

She watched in amusement as its body went limp and fell directly on top of its master's.

"Warlord!" Blade called to her horse that she'd left just outside the walls of Osgiliath while she scoped the area. The sound of hoof beats calmed her racing mind, she watched as her magnificent steed galloped gracefully toward her. She quickly mounted her stallion and began to leave but a stirring Nazgûl caught her attention.

"You will die a painful death by my hand" It hissed while squirming under the weight of the fell beast.

"Maybe, but not today" She replied with a smirk and set off for the city of Minas Tirith.


	15. This Means War

_**This Means War**_

_I left me long ago  
Reasons you'll never know  
No one to miss me when I'm gone  
With no more words to say  
No argument to stay._

Thousands of soldiers stood proudly, most had seen too few winters and others too many,But all with a heart of courage and determination.

Amongst the crowd of men a young hobbit shifted from side to side eagerly as a pang of nervousness and excitement fluttered in his stomach.

He could barely see a thing as his helmet wobbled on his mop of curly brown hair.

"We must ride light and swift. It's a long road ahead. The men and beast must reach the end with a strength to fight."

Théoden king announced proudly while his Rohirrum began preparing their horses.

His green eyes shifted over the group of soldiers until he spotted a familiar hobbit dressed in silver armour.

"Little hobbits do not belong in war, Master Meriadoc." He said sadly while patting Merry's shoulder.

"All my friends have gone to battle! I will be ashamed to be left behind!" Merry responded on the verge of tears.

"It is a three day gallop to Minas Tirith and none of my riders can bear you as a burden."

"I want to fight!"

"I will say no more" Théoden snapped and mounted his horse.

The heart-broken Merry watched as the Rohirrim rode past him, leaving him behind in the dust. As the last rider was about to leave he felt himself being lifted off the ground and landed heavily on the back of a horse.

"Ride with me.'' A bewildered Merry gripped on tight to the armoured soldier as he picked his mind as too were he had heard that voice.

"My lady?" Merry asked uncertainly.

"Form up! Move out!" A grumpy Éomer ordered as he circled his men.

"Ride! Ride now for Gondor!" Théoden took charge, the Rohirrim began to ride down the steep terrain.

Éomer shifted in his saddle then urged Firefoot forward as his mind thought of a certain hunter. He memorised the way her hair shone in the sun, the way her face pouted when she was insulted, her rare but beautiful smile and even her imperfections such as her smart mouth and cocky attitude. A low rumble of thunder snapped him out of his trance, cursing himself he focused on the war plan and followed the army of soldiers.

* * *

An echo of whispers and deathly groans blew in the wind as the trio entered an almost cave like room that had been carved into the mountain.

A loud crack caused the company to abruptly stop and a green mist lit up the dark room revealing the thousands of skulls and bones that had been used as a wallpaper. The entrance behind them grew over itself as thousands of ghosts appeared before them. Each and every one of them resembled a rotting corps with torn clothing and missing limbs. ''Who enters my domain?'' A deep and threatening voice called.

"One who will have your allegiance." Aragorn replied.

"The dead do not suffer the living to pass." The king of the dead floated threateningly closed to Aragorn.

"You will suffer me!'' Aragorn hissed at the ghost.

"The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead and the dead keep it." The king retorted and his eyes shifted to the armed forms of Legolas and Gimli.

"The way is shut. Now you must die" The dead king circled Aragorn like a vulture.

"I summon you to fulfil your oath!" The ranger spoke brandishing '_Andúril'._

_"__None, but the King of Gondor may command me!" _The dead king swung his sword at Aragorn but it was blocked by Andúril.

_"__That bind was broken!''The King spat in disbelief as his soldiers gathered around to watch the fight._

_"It has been re-made. Fight for us and regain your honour. What say you? What say you?!"_

* * *

The thought of battle calmed her racing mind. After checking over her shoulder to see if the Witch-king had walked into her trap and followed her. Sadly there was no sign of the cloaked creature nor his valiant fell beast and it was making her tense. Warlord could sense her sudden grip on the reins, his body radiated with heat and sweat from the cross country sprint.

A morning dew sprinkled over the battle field of Pelennor just outside the white city of Minas Tirith. Below the crest of a rocky cliff thousands of men and orcs battled. The only problem being not all the men were not fighting for Gondor but for Sauron.

The Rohirrim had arrived just after her and started slashing at the enemy forces, cutting their numbers down considerably. Winged beasts had join the fight, ploughing over horses and ripping soldiers to shreds. Warlord reared wildly, prepared for battle. Blade's heart raced and her head throbbed as she charged toward the dark mass of orc and men.

Her eyes were fixed on them and her hand grasped her sword ready to bring them a world of pain. Her stallion galloped faster and stronger, together he and Blade jumped and slashed through the orcs. Blade swung left and right non-stop, the more she killed the more that seemed to appear.

Everywhere she looked there was more filth to eliminate. With an angry low growl she sent her sword through the skull of a black skinned troll looking orc, she winced as black blood sprayed her face and made her way through the crowd. Her eyes squinted as a lone figure was pushed violently off his horse and was now being surrounded by four orcs. With one last swing she decapitated the orc she was fighting and moved Warlord toward the scene.

The tall broad shouldered man swung his sword side to side, much like the method she used. With spot on precision he slashed through two of the orcs and twirled his sword into the air delivering a fatal blow to the next orc.

His golden blonde hair seemed familiar to her, he was definitely Rohirrim.

Dismounting Warlord she ran toward the Rohirrim man and caught the blade of an orc as it tried to stab him while his back was turned.

The force pushed her back into the man but she held the orc and used her strength to shove it's sword away and stab it in the back literally.

A hand caught her shoulder, spinning on her heel she prepared herself to punch her attacker in the throat for touching her.

Blade was met by the familiar hazel eyes of Éomer and she unclenched her fist instantly.

"Where is the Witch-king?'' He asked in a husky voice, removing his helmet and lowering his sword.

"Trust me he'll be here" Blade smirked as a concerned look took over his facial features.

"You're bleeding" He softly touched the thin cut on her head and rested his hand on her cheek.

"Yeah...you could say I was involved in an explosion in which I take full responsibility" She laughed trying to hide how uncomfortably awkward the situation was.

Éomer removed his hand and chuckled at her words.

"An explosion?" he asked in amusement while decapitating an oncoming orc.

"Yeah…it's always fun'' She joked and fought by his side. A heart wrenching screech filled the battlefield as the Witch-king joined the battle and began tearing apart soldiers.

"Are you going to be okay by yourself? My party guest just arrived, late of all things." Blade removed her sword from the stomach of an orc as it tried to slash her arm but its sword bounced off her mithril coat.

"Wait, Blade" Éomer called placing his hands on her shoulders he turned her around to face him.

"Don't let yourself be consumed by your hatred or pain, because you think that's what you deserve. You're more than that Blade, and you sure as hell deserve better than that" Éomer said strongly, looking into her vibrant green eyes.

"Tell me, do you know how it feels to have your mentality stripped? To have to be so careful on the off chance you get so enraged you turn into a demon and kill everyone within a 100 mile radius. I can't go on this way not as I am. I am here for a purpose and that's to kill and to die." Blade responded in a monotonic voice.

"Will you open your eyes?! You have people who care about you, people who would die for you and you would give all that up for revenge?" Éomer spat.

"That is life!" Blade hissed and walked closer to stab an orc that snuck behind him.

"No, that is selfish" Éomer closed the gap between them so they were almost touching as they gave each other venomous stares.

"Call me what you want, but this is my quest and I intend to finish it" Blade said defensively.

"Then you will die a fool" Éomer leaned down and brushed a stray hair from her face.

"I lived a fool, why not die one?'' she joked.

"hmm" Éomer grunted as he leaned in closer to her face. Blade stood frozen, her heart could almost be heard beating out of her chest. His left hand cradled to her face and the other carried his helmet.

_What are you doing Blade, snap out of it!._

His lips just skimmed hers and her heart almost stopped when a squeal from behind caused the two warriors to part abruptly. Charging the orc Blade parried with it easily then used a small dagger attached to her back to stab it through the skull.

"I've got to go" Blade rushed to mount Warlord and took off toward the middle of the battlefield.

"Blade!" Éomer called from behind but she blocked him out as she thought over the event that had just happened.

_What were you thinking?, This is the same arse that accused you of being a witch and who you've hit, on many occasions!_

* * *

"Hmm" Éomer grunted as his mind drifted elsewhere and his courage sparked. Taking the biggest risk he had ever taken he leaned forward and placed his hand on her cheek.

_Just do it_

His heart seemed to stop as he moved closer to her face.

_This is it, it's now or never._

Their lips just touched when a vile orc tore them apart. Éomer jumped back embarrassed and watched as Blade jammed a small dagger through its skull.

Another orc charged toward them but it 'tripped' and fell onto Éomer's sword. "Blade!" Éomer yelled, watching her quickly leave.

"Damn it!" He yelled, violently jamming his sword through two orcs and flung his helmet to the side.

"Firefoot!" He grunted and mounted his horse, taking off onto the battlefield.


	16. What is and what never should be

**_What Is And What Never Should be_**

_It seems we're so invincible,_

_the truth is so cold._

_You are by far the strangest woman I have ever met" Faramir commented as Léna sparred with him._

_"__Yes, but you love me" Léna smirked, smacking his sword out of his grasp she stepped forward and kissed her fiancé on the cheek then tackled him to the ground._

_"__I Win!" She playfully poked his face._

_"__That's not fair, you can't use that against me"._

_ pulling her closer her softly pecked her lips and smiled as a visible blush appeared in her cheeks._

_A shrill wolf whistle could be heard in the distance as Leónthain and Faramir's brother Boromir walked laughing and playfully shoving each other. Faramir shot deathly glares at them both then turned back to Léna._

_"__Jealous boys?" Léna smirked, walking hand in hand with Faramir next to her brother._

_"__More so, scarred for life" Boromir laughed and ruffled his brother's hair._

_"__So little sister when do you plan on leaving me… alone… by myself… all lonely?" León uttered a fake sniffle and pretended to cry._

_"__We haven't set a date, but soon" Léna responded and shook her head at her brother's dramatic performance._

_"__Father won't be happy Faramir" Boromir warned, his grey eyes hardening._

_"__I suspect he won't, but I don't seek his approval" Faramir squeezed Léna's hand and looked at her affectionately, she smiled widely at his willingness to be with her._

_"__Would you two mind if I spoke to my sister alone?" León asked politely._

_"__Not at all, we will be by the river if you need us" Faramir kissed Léna's head and let go of her hand._

_A sad frown played upon León's features, looking deep into her eyes he regained his posture and asked the question that had been troubling him for a while._

_"__Léna, are you sure this marriage is what you want?"_

_"__More sure than I've ever been in my life" She smiled._

_"__Think not only about yourself but of Faramir, he is basically an heir to the throne of Gondor. If he runs off and marries you he will lose not only his kingdom but the respect of his people."_

_"__Why are you saying this?" Léna's eyes brimmed with tears._

_"__Because you need to understand the consequences, I mean not to discourage you but to warn you. Also Father cannot learn of this marriage, do you understand?" León questioned, Léna nodded unsurely._

_"__You might just be the first hunter in our family to grow old and have lots of children with lover boy over there" He teased and cracked up laughing at Léna's disgusted expression._

_"__Whoa, slow down we aren't even married yet" Léna blushed_

_"__No, but in all seriousness I'm extremely proud of you Léna and I wish you the utmost happiness with Faramir. He is a very lucky man." León began to tear up and embraced Léna in a tight bear hug._

_"__Thank you León, for everything" Her voice came out muffled over his leather coat._

_"__That's what brothers are for" He let go of his sister and pointed toward where Faramir sat._

_"__Now go get your man" León joked in a high pitched girly voice._

_Shaking her head Léna strode over to where Boromir and Faramir were in deep conversation._

_"__Ahh Léna just the person I wanted to see" Faramir's voice boomed and he pulled her onto his lap, she stroked his face affectionately._

_"__Miss me?" She teased and pecked his lips._

_"__Excuse me, I'm still here" Boromir interrupted._

_"__Now what did you want to ask?" Léna looked at Boromir._

_ His face was more mature and his hair had a deeper red tinge than Faramir but they were still extremely recognisable as brothers._

_"__Do you want to marry my Brother In four days just outside Rivendell,?" Boromir stunned her at the suddenness of the marriage but she was determined._

_"__I have a hunt in two days, but it should be a routine elimination and it is close to Rivendell. I suppose if it can be done I'll be there" Faramir smiled at his soon to be wife._

_"__You should leave before father returns and wrings both your necks" Léna sighed as she looked at the setting sun__._

_"__Boromir, You go ahead" Faramir urged his brother to saddle their horses._

_"__Are you sure you want this" Faramir asked and looked deep into her eyes._

_"__Does this answer your question?" Léna grabbed his neck and kissed him passionately._

_"__I will send word of the location and time, just be there" Faramir said out of breath, grasping her hand he drudgingly walked to where his horse was saddled and ready to ride._

_"__Thank you, for your generosity León" Boromir shook his hand and mounted his white horse._

_"__That's quiet alright"_

_"__Well we best be off before father suspects something, come Faramir" Boromir said tiredly._

_"__I shall see you in four days ,my love" Faramir mounted his steed and took off after his brother._

_Four days later Faramir rode happily on the outskirts of Rivendell where a small crowd had formed. Blood stained the cobble stone marked the brutal murder of a family of hunters who were killed by two Nazgûl. The dead body of Leónthain and another covered was all Faramir needed for his heart to break into a thousand pieces. It is said that the two males died from deep wounds, but the girl was tortured then torn that is why her body was never recovered_

* * *

_._ Intense heat was all he could feel as flames licked his face, he felt as though he was being baked alive.

Squinting he could see a familiar figure towering over him shouting inaudible words and pouring oil over them both. He tried to move but his body was too weak when suddenly he felt his body pushed off the side of the burning pile of sticks and wood.

"Faramir…my son" Denethor said softly as he caught alight and ran off the edge of the white tower.

"So passes Denethor, son of Ecthelion." Gandalf commented.

* * *

It was almost in slow motion as the Witch-king's fell beast latched onto Théoden's horse and shook its head until Théoden was thrown harshly to the ground. He felt his bones snap as his lifeless steed landed upon his own body.

"Feast on its human flesh" The Witch-king spoke to his beast. "I will kill you if you touch him." An unknown soldier bared his sword.

Blade rode faster then she had ever ridden before as the soldier decapitated his fell beast and lord of the Nazgûl used his mace to shatter the soldier's shield. The Haradrim had brought Oliphants into the fight which was making It difficult to manoeuvre her horse around them without being struck by a stray arrow or crushed under the creatures.

Grasping her sword, Blade leapt of Warlord and knocked the soldier out of the Nazgûl's path, rolling as she hit the ground. Quickly she bounded off the dirt floor and brandished her sword.

The soldier began to stir and took his helmet off, running toward the king. Golden blonde locks caught Blade's attention as the familiar face of Éowyn looked up at her.

"Éowyn, leave now" She ordered bluntly, still circling the Nazgûl.

"I won't leave him" Éowyn sobbed over the dying king as he took his last breath.

"Éowyn go!" Blade flashed her black eyes and Éowyn retreated back.

"You will never win, I will hunt you until you are dead" Blade spat at the Witch-king and charged swinging her blade down hard on its own blade.

Ducking the mace she used her power to push him back a few feet which angered him greatly. Swinging her sword left to right she swung hard at his gauntlet severing the right hand of the Nazgûl.

It hissed in pain and clutched its missing hand. With an almighty crack the mean looking mace collided with her rib cage and sent her flying backwards.

The world span as she landed heavily on her back and rolled backwards onto her feet. The Witch-King walked briskly toward her and held out his hand, Blade's sword flung out of her grasp and she was lifted into the air by her throat.

"No mere human can defeat, the Witch-King of Angmar" The husky voice called as Blade struggled for air.

"Arghh" She screamed.

An overwhelming pain surged through Blade's chest as the Nazgûl buried his sword into her stomach on an upward angle. Her eyes widened and she looked down in shock at the blade that protruded from her body.

_No...No.._

"I'm not a mere human" Blade painfully spoke with bubbles of blood forming at the sides of her mouth and summoned her sword.

With her last ounce of strength she plunged her sword deep into the gap between the Witch- King's helmet where a face should have been.

It looked almost if though the Nazgûl had deflated, it writhed in pain then turned into a fine dust.

Blade was dropped violently to her knees and fell back onto the field where thousands of soldiers lost their lives.

* * *

Éomer swung his sword violently at Orcs as he galloped past them. An inhuman screech deafened the Third Marshall as he sliced through an orc.

Squinting his eyes he could see at the far left side of the battlefield Blade was being suspended in the air by the lord of the Nazgûl clutching onto her windpipe.

Cutting his way through the crowd Éomer ran closer to Blade. mounting Firefoot Éomer charged toward her but it was too late, he watched in horror as the Nazgûl pushed its morgul blade into her stomach. Somehow still she managed to plunge her own sword into the Witch-king's helmet.

"Blade!" Éomer yelled hurriedly dismounting and running toward her as she dropped and landed on her knees, slowly falling backwards. Tears brimmed his eyes as he lifted her broken body onto his lap. Her eyes weakly opened and her voice came out hoarse and weak:

"Éomer I'm dying, go fight"

"No, don't speak of such things" He stroked her raven hair as blood seeped from her mouth.

"You can't save me in the end" She spluttered.

"Shhh" He kissed he cold forehead.

"It's ironic isn't it?" She wheezed in agony.

"What is"

"A hunter named Blade, has the power of blades and dies by the blade"

"Shhh don't talk" He looked around in desperate need of some help.

"Take care of Warlord for me" Blade let a tear slide down her face. Her vision began to become clouded with black spots and it became difficult to retrieve breath. With one last glance at Éomer her body fell limp and the line of the Venatoré hunters was finished

"No" He shook her body.

_It can't be_

"No...Blade!?" She was gone

A hot tear landed on the peaceful face of the hunter, he hugged her body one last time then he let her go.


	17. The Damage Done Is Far Beyond Repair

The Damage done is far beyond repair

_Never feared for anything, never shamed but never free._

This was her legacy, it was all she had lived for. But now as she took her final breath she asked herself if it was worth it, the sleepless nights, the pain, the suffering. If you'd asked her if she'd do again the answer would be something you'd not expect. She remembered a little boy had told her he'd wanted to be a hunter like her when he grew up her answer was "You don't want to be like me, no one should end up like me".

It is said in some religions that when you die you relive your life including your mistakes, your proud moments and your downfall. Some say you just stop existing and perish into a black eternal oblivion others believe you remain conscious and enter life after death or as its most commonly known as the "Afterlife". Hell is for the wicked and Heaven for the well behaved. Death was different for Blade she found herself almost at peace.

A white light blinded her and she shielded her eyes with her hand as a figure walked toward her.

"I hope it was worth it" A sweet voice spat.

"León?"

"No" A wavy haired woman with vibrant green eyes revealed themself.

"What is going on?" She asked in disbelief. She was staring at herself or her old self at least. She'd changed a lot, her hair no longer had any wave to it and she had lost that innocent spark in her eyes.

"You hope what was worth it?" Blade asked warily.

"The people you left behind, they mourn your death as we speak" Léna spoke calmly.

The background had changed to a beautiful lakeside that she remembered visiting as a child.

"My demise was inevitable" Blade voiced and sat down on a nearby log.

"No, you just stopped fighting. You gave in to the voice in your head that told you weren't good enough!" Léna harshly spoke, kneeling down in front of Blade.

"I fought to my death!" Blade spat, giving a challenging stare to her former self.

"But you gave up on yourself a long time ago because you thought you were broken, that is why you don't get close to people. You don't think your good enough, but you're wrong." Léna gripped Blade's knees.

"I don't get close to people because everyone I…or we love has a habit of dying when they are around me…or us" Blade spoke , feeling a headache coming on.

"León's death was not your fault Léna, how long are you going to blame yourself for it?" A familiar man with ginger hair voiced.

_Boromir!_

"Until I believe it wasn't!" She was beginning to get frustrated when a hand gripped her shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault" A familiar voice spoke. She turned, only to stare into the misty blue eyes of León.

"León, if I …" She was cut off by her brother.

"It wasn't your fault"

"What are yo.."

"It wasn't your fault" He embraced her in a tight hug and tears welled up in her eyes.

"It wasn't your fault"

"It wasn't your fault!"

For the first time in her life the Hunter broke down and collapsed on her brother in a fit of sobs and whimpers. She had snapped, she was broken. All the inner turmoil she kept inside released itself.

"It's okay" León soothingly rubbed her back.

"So am I…you know…dead?" Blade rose to the surface and stopped the tears from streaming down her face.

"That depends, do you think your life is worth living?."

* * *

Éomer gulped back a lump in his throat that threatened to make him break down as he stood in front of his Uncle, laid out next to the king was Blade still dressed in her armour. His sister Éowyn had been under the influence of the black breath that rendered her unconscious. At this moment he had no one and it scared him.

"We will give them both a proper burial" Aragorn spoke softly from behind him.

"We cannot bury them both in their armour, we owe them both that much" Éomer used the strongest voice he could muster.

Éomer bit down on his tongue as he removed Blade's heavy coat, blood tainted the air. The lump in his throat returned as he saw the extent of her injury, crimson red blood enveloped almost all of her upper body and pooled where the sword had pierced her stomach. Only her scars were visible under the crusted blood and there was a lot of them ranging from deep to shallow and long to short.

He dabbed a cloth over the wound but it did little to the massive amount of blood that was on Blade.

He shut his eyes, but no tears came.

"She knew what she was doing and she died an honourable death" Aragorn noticed his broken form.

"As did Théoden" Éomer piped up and continued to clean the deep wound, trying desperately not to gag at the nauseating smell of blood.

"This can wait until morning, get some rest Éomer" Aragorn insisted, he looked exhausted.

"Give me a moment" Éomer said softly, Aragorn simply nodded and exited the dimly lit room.

His eyes moved back and forth as he surveyed the two bodies, they both looked at peace. The reality that he lost many of his own men set in, most had been slaughtered in the same way as his Uncle and Blade.

He half expected Blade to wake up and hit him as he walked cautiously toward her body and pressed his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry Hunter" His voice cracked and tears threatened to spill out of his eyes. Pressing his lips against her forehead he said his goodbyes then slowly composed himself.

With one last lingering look Éomer left the tomb and prepared himself for the days to come.

* * *

Faramir adjusted his eyes to the harsh sunlight beaming down on his face. Confused as to where he was he searched the chamber and spotted a blonde haired man knelt next to the sleeping form of a woman.

"Faramir!" Gandalf's voice boomed and scared him slightly, causing him to jump.

"I'm glad to see you in good health" The wizard sat at his side.

"I have a visitor for you" he said just as a curly haired hobbit ran into the healing chambers.

"You're alive!" The hobbit jumped on him excitedly.

"Indeed I am" Faramir laughed.

They chatted for a while and the hobbit listened intently as Gandalf informed Faramir of his father's downfall. Faramir felt the urge to ask about Blade but hadn't had the chance to talk.

"Could I speak to Léna or Blade?. I need to thank her for saving my life…Again" Both the hobbit and wizard exchanged grim looks and the blonde man piped up.

"Where you friends with Blade?" Éomer enquired warily.

"You could say that" Faramir smirked.

"Then I will grieve you to learn that she fell in battle" Éomer spat through clenched teeth, unimpressed by Faramir's reaction to his question.

"Dead?" Shock loomed over his facial expressions. He kicked off his blanket and stormed out of the room, stopping at the doorframe he looked back to Gandalf.

"Where is she?" Faramir asked desperately.

"In the tombs, laid next to Théoden" Gandalf answered softly.

The wizard himself had not had the strength or time to visit the fallen warrior and he planed not to. But his ignorance of her death would not bring her back, clearing his throat he lifted his frail body out of the chair and followed closely behind Faramir.

"She looks peaceful" Faramir bowed to the fallen king and stood beside Blade's body.

"Yes, I suppose she does" Gandalf said just above a whisper, he felt a pang of guilt as he looked at what was left of the hunter.

"Where is going to be buried?" Faramir looked at her appearance, her sword had been placed over her chest and her face cleaned just like Théoden's.

"We are unsure, since she has no living relatives"

"You know I was engaged to marry this woman?"

"Blade!?" Gandalf and Éomer said in unison as Éomer approached from behind.

"No...not she "died" the first time, when she was Léna" Faramir reminisced.

"She was only seventeen and I would have been only around twenty two, anyway I was out on patrol with my brother when I spotted a young girl fighting off two creatures and of course the gentleman I was I came to her fought extremely well for a woman but being two against one she was easily disarmed and of course I stepped in and fought the creatures. I remember her gorgeous black wavy hair and sweet smile well but that was when we were together, after I intervened long story short she punched me in the face for killing her targets and from there it a few months I asked her to marry me then about two days before the wedding I found out she and her family had been slain."

"You were her fiancé?" Gandalf asked in revelation.

"I always assumed it was another hunter or ranger" He added.

Éomer didn't know why but this news angered him greatly, he couldn't imagine Blade with anyone.

_Except me_

"Ahh yes we had a plan to run away together, without her father knowing of course" Faramir sadly smiled and studied her pale face.

"I imagine Leánthar wouldn't have been impressed, he was tough on both Leónthain and Léna" Gandalf was well acquainted with the late hunter Leánthar and assisted the family on a couple of quests himself.

"How long ago were these events you speak of?" Éomer grumpily interrupted.

"It would be close to seven years now" Faramir calmly responded.

_She's only 24 _

"She has changed, her face is more mature, more intimidating. I see now she hasn't been Léna in a long time" Faramir sighed and backed away from the podium her body was rested upon.

Éomer, for some reason disliked the way Faramir talked about Blade and decided he needed to get away from the stench of blood.

"If you'll excuse me" Éomer shouldered his way past Faramir and strode quickly out of the room and into the unfamiliar halls of Minas Tirith.

* * *

Outside, the people of Gondor searched the Pelennor fields for their loved ones while others got to work on rebuilding the great city.

A sickening drop in Éomer's stomach reminded him he was heir to the throne of Rohan and soon to be king. He couldn't let himself think about it he had to worry about his sister's health. She was to wake up any day now.

* * *

"What do you mean, do I think my life is worth living. I'm dead?" Blade raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"You say people underestimate you, but you underestimate yourself" Boromir smirked

"I still don't understand" Blade voiced.

"You are more powerful than I ever was Blade" Léna smiled.

"It is too late for us, but you can save yourself" León gripped her shoulders.

"How?" Blade enquired.

"Ahh when you were living you wished to die, but now you are dead you wish to live?" Boromir smiled.

"Sometimes a soul with enough power and purpose can be brought back to repay for the life it should have led." León spoke with caution.

"The question is are you willing to live again as a hunter, to live because we can't, but most of all just live?" León looked at her with pleading eyes, then back to his two accomplices.

"We will let you decide" Léna spoke softly then disappeared.

Blade put her hands on her head and replayed his question over and over until she came up with her answer.

"León!?" she called unsurely, just then her brother appeared in front of her.

"Have you made a decision?"

"I have"

If you'd ask her If she live this life again her answer would be...

_hell yeah!_


	18. All Heroes Are Broken

**All Heroes Are Broken**

_You saw the enemy, I saw your face_

Oxygen filled her scratchy lungs and she gasped for breath as life suddenly entered her ice cold body. Her fingers slowly remembered the touch of her sword and she was able to think clearly. In a quick motion she sat bolt upright, she hissed as a wave of pain scorched her abdomen. Lifting her blouse, she stared in disbelief at the hideous wound that covered most of her torso.

The last thing she remembered was fighting with the Witch-king and even that was hazy.

_Where am I?_

The room was dimly lit and smelt of death, she coughed as the stench assaulted her senses.

_No_

Her eyes widened as they rested upon the corpse of Théoden king, then realisation hit her.

_Why am I in a tomb!?_

Gripping tightly onto the edge of the podium she swung her legs off the edge and tried to stand. An immobilising amount of pain tore through stomach causing her to scream in agony.

"Who goes there?" a guard called from down the dimly lit hall.

She felt a stabbing, almost as if something was moving in her wound and toward her chest. Taking a sharp breath she reached into the wound and felt a jagged edge of something sharp. Biting down hard she reached in further, grasped the object and threw it violently to the ground.

With her wound bleeding something fierce she slowly rose, leaning against the stone podium for support.

"What are you doing down here?" A gruff voice started her from behind.

"If I knew, I'd tell you" She spoke painfully, placing her hand on her stomach.

"Hey!, put down your weapon" The guard lifted his sword.

"Huh?" She hadn't realised she was still holding her sword with her right hand.

"I'm not going to ask you again!" He yelled and stepped threateningly toward her.

"Big mistake" Blade hissed and smacked him with the hilt of her sword, knocking him out.

"What's this commotion?" Two men strolled into the room. One stopped and stared as if he'd seen a ghost and the other ran out of the room in hysterics.

"Boo" Blade remarked in attempt to scare the frozen soldier.

He flinched slightly and pointed his dagger at her.

"You are supposed to be dead" The soldier shakily whimpered.

"Wouldn't be the first time" She softly uttered.

A loud knocking on his door awoke the soundly sleeping wizard, wiping the sleep from his eyes he slowly rose out of his warm and comfortable bed.

"What is it?!" He asked impatiently, a young Gondorian soldier stood before him shaking like a left.

"Gandalf, I'm sorry to wake you sir but you need to see this" he whimpered.

"Can't it wait until morning?"

"I'm afraid not, sir"

Gathering his cloak Gandalf followed eagerly behind the young soldier into the lower levels of the white tower. The air began to smell foul as they entered the chambers that held the fallen soldiers of the Pelennor field. The wizard grew suspicious when the soldier led him to Théoden and Blade's tomb and feared for the worst.

An unbelievable amount of guilt and sorrow was lifted off his shouldered when he laid eyes upon a very much alive Blade.

"Blade?"

"Gandalf, why the hell am I alive?!" a look of hurt crossed her pale face and shifted her weight into a less painful position.

"I…I don't know" He murmured, studying her sluggish movements.

"If you did a spell or some kind of magic I need you to reverse it!" She discreetly pulled her coat over her wound to cover the massive amount of blood that oozed out of it.

"You don't understand…I couldn't do anything because I can't heal the dead" The Wizard seemed almost scared and his voice stuttered.

"Then how the hell did I cheat death!?" Blade snapped.

"Believe me when I say I tried to save you, even Aragorn attempted too. But no matter how many he asked us to save you, we failed."

"Who's he?"

"Éomer of course, he's the one who found you. He refused to believe you couldn't be saved and did everything in his power to try." Gandalf spoke soft and calmly.

Her face changed from that of great annoyance to a small smirk.

"Mithrandir…If I escaped deaths grasp, then it will be back for me" She spoke sharply and regained her emotionless expression.

"It takes a skilled necromancer to bring back the dead but even then the person who died is never the same, they are brain dead almost" Gandalf seemed lost in thought and spoke in a tone just above a whisper.

"I won't be alive much longer if I don't remove the shard of morgul blade that is embedded in my wound" Blade hissed as a wave of scorching pain rattled through her body.

Gandalf's face fell at her information and he walked toward her. Pulling back her coat Blade lifted her blouse showed the wizard her deadly wound.

"I must warn you, the process of retrieving the shard will be very painful." Gandalf spoke sharply.

"do it"

"Come we must move quickly" he draped her arm around his shoulder and moved as lightly as he could toward the hall of the white tower. She winced every couple of steps as her wound continued to burn. It was almost sunrise by the time they reached the hall and the Gondorian and Rohirrim soldiers were gathered for breakfast.

Gandalf looked down at Blade, her face had paled and she stumbled every two steps.

"Aragorn!" Gandalf yelled as he entered the massive stone hall. Immediately heads snapped in all directions toward the Hunter and a unified gasped filled the silence.

"Blade!?" Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli ran to her aid.

"A shard of morgul blade is still inside of her wound" Gandalf huffed out of breath.

"Quickly bring her to the healing chambers" Legolas attempted to carry her but she pushed his arms away.

"I can walk" She said going in and out of consciousness.

"Too bad" Aragorn cautiously lifted her body and rushed her into the healing chambers.

"Blade?!" Éomer and Faramir spat in disbelief as the hunter was rushed into the chamber where Éowyn was recovering.

"Éomer and Faramir? good we need more people" Gandalf spoke and motioned for him to follow.

Blade was lightly placed down in an isolated room onto a hard bed.

"Éomer, Legolas, Gimli and Faramir I need you to hold her down while Aragorn and I try to retrieve the shard"

"Do not underestimate her, she is extremely strong for a woman" Aragorn warned.

Legolas and Gimli held down her feet while Éomer and Faramir held down her shoulders.

"Are you ready Blade?" Aragorn asked kindly.

"As ready as I'll ever be" She muttered weakly.

Biting down hard on her lip she readied herself for the pain to come. Her body flailed wildly and the men struggled to keep her body still as Aragorn reached into her wound.

"Mother f…of god!" She yelled loudly, her whole body felt as it were being repeatedly stabbed over and over and started to shake uncontrollably.

"Don't let her go into shock!" Gandalf ordered, glancing up from the difficult task of locating the blade.

"Easier said than done" Faramir panicked.

"Blade!, Look at me. Now focus on me" Éomer spoke calmly and stroked her face.

She was breathing heavily and on the verge of passing out but she managed to open her eyes and focus on the Third Marshal.

"Good" He smiled

"Now what's your favourite type of sword?" He enquired.

"Huh?" She asked then realised her was trying to distract her from the pain.

"Umm…it would have to be a curved, single edge scimitar that…arghh… has a blade of 2'6 feet and a hilt… of 10.5 inches" her voice wavered in pain.

"Why a scimitar?" Éomer continued to distract her.

"Why…not?, they are lightweight and deathly sharp… All things you want in a blade"

"I suppose so, what is your sword?" Her body lurched forward as Aragorn grabbed at the shard.

"I don't know…I think it's… some kind of hunters blade" Blade groaned loudly.

"You know all good swords have a name?" Éomer studied her distorted face.

"Do they now?" she gritted her teeth irritably.

"Have you considered naming yours" He shifted his eyes from Aragorn to Blade.

Aragorn sent a warning look to the men and they tightened their grip on the hunter

"Not…until…now" She snapped.

"Now!" Aragorn yelled and ripped the shard out of her wound.

An inhuman scream echoed throughout the Citadel as the hunter lurched forward, throwing the men that restrained her to the ground. Her eyes shone black and nose started to bleed a black ooze, she blinked repeatedly and smiled a demonic sneer.

"Sauron will kill the Hunter and when we have her soul he will use her as a deadly weapon against you all." The demon spat.

"Sachad dúän exmorté spirtúsē , Sachad imündueš satanicã.

Sachað inkersiò…Argg.. Inferníùs advërsarié" Blade tried to hold back the demon long enough to complete the exorcism.

"What is she doing?!"Éomer asked in panic from his spot next to the hunter.

"An exorcism" Legolas said proudly

The hunter's eyes shifted from green to black and pain contorted her face, clenching her jaw she continued with the exorcism.

Sachad éîgìó , Sachad coñgregtiø. Et sectá diabolicå…Arghhh" A searing pain shot through her head as the demon's pleads for mercy were ignored, she placed her head in her hands and grinded her teeth. Éomer reached out to help her

"Don't!...It'll possess you" Aragorn smacked his hand away.

Ergió,Draco, Miaëdicté, équésiumë tiam secūrî tibi

faciaš liberate serviérÿ tu rogamus

Audi nòš!" Venom laced with hate dripped off every word. A black veil of mist lifted itself off of the hunter's body and drifted out of the open door. The hunter lifted her head just in time to see the black force leave her body and smirked at her handiwork. Slowly she lifted herself of the hard bed with the aid of Éomer.

"I'm alright, thank you" She shooed away the Third Marshal in his attempt to help her walk.

"What was that?!" Gimli spat,his bushy beard in all directions.

"That was umm..That was…" The hunter found it difficult to form words as the world began to spin, she blinked multiple times trying to regain her vision but it worked to no avail and soon found herself heading to the cold stone floor. With the speed of a cat Éomer reached down and caught the falling hunter, she was out cold.

"An ancient exorcism used mainly by the hunters of old" Aragorn spoke softly as he squatted down to feel Blade's forehead.

"That language was nothing of this world" Éomer spoke in amazement, still cradling the hunter.

"That language I thought was lost until today, it was the dialect of the Malumé Exorcismus or demon hunters as they are commonly known" Gandalf furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

"Her wound had a blue and purple etching around the edges"Legolas stated

"Poison" Éomer uttered flatly.

"She will need to stay under bed rest for at least three days or until the wound starts to heal". Aragorn stood to his full height and ran his and through his brown hair.

"The lass will love that" Gimli stated sarcastically.

"Take her to the highest level, the chamber down the hall and to the left shall be hers to recover in" Faramir broke the tension and focused on Blade.

"I might as well take her" Éomer pretended to sound bothered.

Using all his strength he lifted the hunter and exited the healing chamber. He had missed her company the last few days, with Eowyn being under the effect of the black breath he could have used some jokes or even an insult from Blade.

* * *

The stone steps went for long that he imagined and the white tower was unknown to him which made it difficult to navigate. After a long twenty minutes he hand finally made it to the hall on the highest level of the tower. There was only one room on the left so he guessed it was the one, with a great deal of trouble Éomer managed to open the great wooden door that sealed the chamber.

The chamber was beautiful it had a massive double sized bed that sat just in front of a fireplace. The walls were decorated in warm reds with gold skirting and a balcony led out of the room that overlooked the whole city.

Looking down at the pale face of Blade to see if she'd awoken Éomer continued to carry her to bed and placed her down gently. Wiping the stray midnight black hairs from her eyes the Third Marshal planted a soft kiss on her forehead and left the chamber.

* * *

_"__Your mission isn't over yet, not while Sauron lives" León explained in detail._

_"__There is one more battle that needs to be won, and you will lead that army to march toward Mordor" Boromir's voice boomed as he patted her heartily on the back._

_"__You can't fail, you'll have only one chance" Léna's innocent voice echoed through her head _

_"__The dead comes back harder and stronger" León's voice repeated over and over._

_"__You will remember only parts of this encounter"_

The hunter tossed and turned restlessly as the voices of those she loved echoed in her mind.

"Blade!" A husky voice slowly brought her back to consciousness.

When she came to her senses she felt a hand on her stomach and one gripped tightly around her wrist, Out of instinct she lurched upward and head butted her attacker, focusing her vision she realised she had head butted Éomer…again

"Oww" Éomer clasped his bleeding nose.

"Oh come on man!, It's like you want to be hit!" Blade spat sarcastically trying desperately to hold back a laugh.

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed she slowly rose too her feet and walked toward Éomer.

"No, Blade you need to rest" He protested and backed away from her.

"Sit" She motioned toward a chair that had been placed next to her bed.

"Bla.."

"Sit!"

He hesitated for a split second but relaxed when he realised she meant him no harm and sat on the chair.

She bent down low to observe the damage she had inflicted on the Rohirrim's face.

"Well it's not broken" Blade touched around the bridge of his nose and he winced slightly.

"Just a bit bruised" She made eye contact with Éomer and rested her hand on the side of his face, he had beautiful hazel eyes with a hint of blue. Realising she was staring she reached for a cloth and wiped the blood from his face.

"You might just survive" She smirked and placed the bloodied cloth down on the dresser behind her.

_That was just plain creepy Blade, well done._

"Might I just?" He commented a bit too slow, confused as to what just happened.

She laughed then gripped her stomach suddenly, releasing her hand she saw her wound had reopened and she was soon met with the metallic stench of blood.

_"__The dead can only come back harder and stronger" _

"Blade!" Éomer snapped her out of her thoughts as he noticed her swaying slightly.

"Huh?" She answered half-heartedly.

He glared at the red tinge of her hand and shook his head in disapproval.

"You reopened your wound"

"I'll live" She spat defensively.

"You need to stop worrying about others and start worrying about yourself Blade!. Look at you, you're a human pin cushion!" He pleaded.

"I'm fine" She rolled her eyes.

"I've seen all your scars and that is not fine, how much are you willing to give to being a hunter?!"

"Trust me if I got these from hunting I'd be dead" She regretted it as soon a she said it.

"What?" He furrowed his eyebrows

"Don't worry about it" The hunter attempted to leave the chamber but a strong hand grasped her arm and span her around.

"What are they from?" Concern filled his eyes and his voice softened and he feared for the worst.

"If you can't take a hit you aren't good enough to be a hunter." Her father's words rang through her mind.

"This was some kind of training?!" He looked deep into her eyes and saw emptiness.

"Some kind…" She trailed off.

"How old were you when this started?" He grew curious of the way of the hunter.

"I would've been about twelve" She walked back to her bed and laid down sideways.

Éomer felt range boil inside of him.

_Twelve?!_

"When did it stop?" He spat behind clenched teeth and followed behind her.

"When I started winning"

"Against who?" Éomer spoke in frustration.

"My father" She said casually.

_Her Father!?_

"What did your brother have to say about this?" Éomer hoped León had a shred of humanity.

"He didn't know for a long time, then one day I reopened a cut and I happened to be wearing white" Blade played with her fingernails.

"What did he do?"

"León would've killed him if I hadn't stepped between the two, it's kind of ironic really"

"How so?" Éomer asked in confusion.

"Because I killed him" She spat flatly.

"I thought a Nazgûl killed him" He cocked his eyebrow and lowered his voice.

"You thought wrong" Blade hissed defensively.

"What did he do to provoke you to kill him?" Éomer took a seat next to her on the now messy bed.

"Who said he provoked me?" She said in the most serious voice she could muster.

"Come on Blade, you may be a Hunter but I know you aren't a cold blooded murderer"

"I could be" She teased, knowing she was getting on his nerves.

He stayed silent for a while and it was clearly visible he was annoyed by the continuous clenching of his jaw.

_Silence _

Blade heavily tapped her nails against the wooden frame of the bed to break the silence, and to annoy him a bit.

"Are you seriously pouting at me?" The hunter asked in amusement and met his eyes almost straight away.

"You are frustrating to try and have an actually conversation with woman" He spat through grinding teeth.

"You look awful, when was the last time you slept?" Blade asked as she looked at the dirty and stressed out figure of Éomer. He hadn't changed out of his deep maroon and silver armour since the battle and with Éowyn and Blade injured and dead sleep was out of the question.

"A couple days" He sighed tiredly rubbing his eyes.

"Have you even changed out of your armour since the battle?" Blade sat up slowly suddenly concerned for the Third marshal.

"You shouldn't sound so sincere hunter, somebody might think you care" He smirked and averted his gaze toward the open window.

"We couldn't have that now, might ruin my reputation" She spoke sarcastically.

"But in all seriousness you are no use to us half dead" She nudged his shoulder playfully.

"I'm sure it's better than being fully dead" He nudged her back.

"Hey!, I am wounded and frail lady, you can't abuse me" She joked and looked down at the gash in her torso.

"If only" He uttered.

"Could you hand me that bandage?" She motioned to the dresser.

"Yes my lady" Éomer reached over the hunter and retrieved the white gauze.

"Thank you" She grabbed the bandage and lifted her blouse just below her breast line.

Éomer almost fell of the bed from the speed that he snapped his head away from her exposed stomach.

_A little warning would be much appreciated_

_"_Are you blushing?!" Blade teased whilst ripping off the old bandage.

"No!" He said firmly, slightly embarrassed.

"Right..."

The purple and blue infection that etched around the edges of the circular wound were now almost gone. Healing at an accelerated speed and Blade estimated it would be fully healed within three days or less.

Carefully the hunter removed the used wrappings and attempted to apply the new one. She winced in pain as the gauze touched the sensitive area and tried again but only succeeded in making the wound bleed again.

_Damn it_

She didn't know how she was alive, the morgul blade that wounded her went straight through her stomach and too her heart.

_No one should survive that_

In one last feeble attempt the hunter dipped the wrapping in some sort of poultice and quickly held it too her wound.

"Arghh!" She flicked the white gauze off her stomach as if it were on fire.

Éomer hesitantly faced the hunter but averted all eye contact.

"Lie down" He snatched the bandage of her and smirked in amusement.

"Does my pain amuse you?" The hunter asked annoyed as she lied down on the bed.

"You amuse me" He stated and moved next to her.

"Now this may be difficult for you but stay still and don't talk" He plastered a smile on his face, the hunter glared at him in annoyance.

"Very funny"

Using one hand to dab at the wound and the other rested just above Blade's hip bone and began to patch up her wound. His touch was surprisingly soft and gentle just the same as when they'd danced at Edoras.

"Do you remember that celebration at Edoras after the battle at helms deep?" She smiled

How could he forget it was the first time he'd seen Blade as a person instead of an over opinionated hunter, The first time he'd seen her smile.

"Vaguely" He lied through his teeth, pretending to be focused on wrapping her wound.

"I absolutely hated you, I recall calling you a little prick behind your back a couple times" Blade tried to get his attention.

"REALLY?!" he looked up and glared at her

"No I just wanted to see if you were listening"

"You weren't exactly a ray of sunshine either"

"What are you talking about?, I'm a joy to be around." She winced slightly as he applied pressure to the bandage.

"Finished" He announced and flopped down next to her.

"Thanks" She fixed her blouse.

"At least take your armour off man, you're making me uncomfortable just looking at you" She said softly, making eye contact with him.

"Fine" He sat up and removed the heavy padded armour and chainmail vest, leaving him in only his breeches and deep red shirt.

"How is Éowyn?" Blade asked quietly, leaning her head against the head board of the bed.

"How did you?" His eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Humans don't walk away from Nazgûl scratch free, she is under the effect of the black breath is she not?" she huffed.

"The how did you walk away scratch free in Osgiliath?" He lean back to mirror her action.

It took her almost an hour to explain and not once did she look at him or acknowledge his presence but now he knew. At the end of her explanation she realised he'd drifted off to sleep, he probably hadn't slept in weeks. He looked content and peaceful almost but still his face looked up the blanket she covered the Rohirrim just in case a cold wind struck throughout the night.

In her attempt to let him sleep she moved into a lying position and was about to swing her legs off the bed when an arm enveloped around her waist and pulled her toward him. Blade was pushed up against his chest with his arm strongly snaked between her arm and waist, you could say she felt incredibly awkward and wondered if he knew what he was doing or if it was an unconscious decision, she tried to squirm out of his grasp but his arm clasped tighter around her until she was so close she could hear him breathing.

_How am I going to get out of this death grip_

She could feel his chest rising and falling and his strong heartbeat against her face.

Goosebumps plagued her skin as he rested his hand on the bare skin on her waist between her coat and blouse that had been shifted when he pulled her into the worlds most awkward position.

Using a lot of her preserved strength, Blade managed to roll over and began to sit up when she was softly pulled back down.

_great_

"Stay" Éomer whispered vulnerably.


	19. I Know It's Hurting You

_**I Know It's Hurting You, But it's Killing me**_

_We all need a reason,_

_A reason just to stand_

She could see him as if she was watching the event unfold. He was searching the Pelennor battle fields with his sword and helmet in hand. So many good soldiers were dead including the King and herself. They would have to be brought back to Minas Tirith for a proper burial. Éomer tiredly ran his ran through his hair to try and rid his mind of the painful reality and resumed searching for survivors.

He let out a sigh as he passed yet another fallen Rohirrim, he prayed their death had been quick and painless. There were so few of them left now that the battle had been won. He stepped cautiously over the body of a Gondorian soldier whose eyes were pried open in horror from an arrow that had impaled itself between his eyes. Éomer quickly tore his eyes away from the gruesome sight and passed by quickly.

He was about to return to the rest of the survivors when a lock of golden wavy blonde hair, much like Éowyn's caught his attention.

_No, It can't be_

Dropping his helmet and sword Éomer ran to her.

"No!" His deafening cry rang throughout the battle field.

Kneeling down next to his sister he pulled her onto his lap and held onto her for dear life. His tears rained down on her and his sobs came uncontrollably. He was broken.

Blade could feel his misery, his pain, his panic and not to forget the sorrow. He didn't care what happened to him, it didn't matter anymore he had lost his friend, his joy and his last of kin. Blade herself knew the feeling quiet well but from someone else's perspective it was overwhelming, it felt as though she couldn't breathe or think.

_What are you doing Blade?_

She couldn't give him hope where there is none, she couldn't hurt him like the way he felt on the Pelennor fields.

_You're a hunter not a common woman, you've no future with him._

She needed to distance herself from him, he was beginning to make her soft and on the battlefield that is the line between life and death.

The sound of rain softly dripping off the roof and onto balcony woke the Hunter from her deep slumber. The droplets of water sprinkled on her face as a strong wind blew it into her chamber, the rain was becoming fierce and was slowly creeping closer into her quarters.

_Ahh come on, who left the door open?_

She painfully tried to roll to her side but something was restricting her, keeping her from falling off the side of the bed.

_What the hell?_

Blade's eyes widened in realisation as memories from the previous night flooded back to the hunter. She felt warmth radiating between her head and what she presumed was her pillow, until a loud heart beat made her freeze. Lifting her head she realised she had slept with her head on Éomer's chest/arm and his arm placed protectively around her waist.

_What a predicament for a hunter to be in_

Éomer was still fast asleep as Blade tried to release his strong grasp from her waist but to no avail. She must have tried at least four times before she gave up and just lay there listening to the approaching storm.

_This would be great if I wasn't getting rained on_

Managing to prop herself up on her elbows she looked over to the sleeping Third Marshal, his face seemed at peace almost as if he was having a pleasant dream. She smirked at his messy blonde hair that stood up in all directions and lowered herself back down to a lying position.

The wind had grown fierce causing the windows to smack violently together and the door to slam, but none of this racket even made Éomer stir. Blade stared in disbelief at him then too the door and shook her head. She would have to get up and close the door by her own means, which she hadn't figured out yet because he refused to release his death grip.

_Screw it_

With quite a bit of hesitation the hunter rolled off the bed and onto the cold floor. Pain shot up her core causing her to clench her jaw in agony. She pray she hadn't reopened her wound again or it would never heal.

"Holy mother f...of god…oww!" She hissed in pain and checked to see if her wound was bleeding.

"Blade?!" Éomer sat bolt upright and looked around the room until his eyes rested upon a figure on the ground.

_Oh so now you wake up_

"Down here" She rolled on her back and breathed heavily.

"And how did you get down there, woman?" The corners of his mouth failed miserably at concealing a smirk.

"That's a story for another day, now help me up"

"What is that I hear, the great hunter Blade asking for help? He smiled and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"I may be injured but I will hit you" She said sending him a serious glare.

"I don't doubt that" He said, standing sleepily and bending down to examine the hunter.

Strangely her wound hadn't started bleeding and she was thankful for that, she'd seen enough blood the past week.

'_Your cuts will heal faster than any human's will' _León's voice echoed in her mind.

"Blade?" Éomer broke her trance

"Yes?" She looked up into his eyes that were filled with worry.

"Are you sure you're okay?" His voice softened and he kneeled next to her.

"Yes? why?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Never mind" He brushed it off and outstretched his hand.

She graciously took his hand and slowly began to lift herself off the ground. Her abdominal pain had lessen incredibly, it barely bothered her now. She let out a gasp as Éomer accidently pulled her up to hard and she heavily rammed into his chest.

_He's not making this distance thing easy._

"Are you feeling okay?!" Blade joked in surprise.

He was still holding her hand and was now smirking at her reaction. She was small compared to him, she would have stood at least six foot and he would be about 6,6. He stared at her face, it was fair with little colour except in her cheeks, her eyes were the strangest mix of green and blue and when the sun hit her face a thin scar could be seen running halfway down her cheek bone.

"Has anyone ever told you…" she stopped for effect.

"What?" He asked softly, still looking into her eyes.

"That it's creepy to stare" She smirked and stared down at her hand.

"Now can I have my hand back?"

"That depends" He lent down closer to her face.

"On what?" She asked worriedly and looked into his eyes.

"This" He placed his hand on her face and closed in on her.

_Ahh crap, not again_

She stood frozen in her spot.

_Why aren't you stopping this? Try hitting him!_

She mentally scolded herself.

Their lips were just about to touch when a loud slam caused both of them to jump back in fear of being caught.

"I should really close that door" She hurriedly walked toward the balcony door.

"Mmmhhm" He muttered in frustration and ran his hand through his thick hair.

_That was too close_

She quickly bolted the heavy door and turned back to face Éomer.

She needed to anger him just enough so she wouldn't keep getting distracted and she knew exactly how.

"You know I encouraged Éowyn to fight in this battle, hell I even gave her a blade" She slightly exaggerated the truth.

"And why would you do that?!" His frustration quickly turned to anger.

"She deserved to fight for what she believed in" Blade picked dirt out of her nails and looked up every second to see if he was enrage yet, which he was.

"My sister is none of your concern and she certainly isn't you, she could've died out on that field Blade!" He stepped threateningly closer toward her.

"As did many good soldiers" She gave him a warning glare.

"Éowyn is not a soldier, you could have sent my sister to her death!"

"Éowyn is a soldier and a damn good one!" Blade stood unfazed by his outburst.

"You were a skilled soldier and even you fell to Sauron!" He was trying to insult her now, she could feel his anger.

"Victims aren't we all! at least I fell on my own terms" She spoke with venom ,knowing she had gone too far by the hurt that reflected in his eyes.

"You may have died on your own terms and my uncle didn't, but that doesn't make you better than him!" He was on the verge of tears and she knew it.

"You are just a hunter and he was a king, don't try to compare yourself to him!"

To be honest the insult stung a little coming from him.

"I may be just a hunter but I would never compare myself to someone so disappointing, now if you don't mind" She smiled sweetly and motioned toward the door.

Éomer was visibly fuming with anger as he walked across the room.

"Arghh" He screamed and threw a chair across the room, making Blade jump a little. Never had anyone angered him to the point he was almost shaking.

"You think you're better than my uncle but you are nothing without your mithril jacket and powers to hide behind" He spoke sharply and exited the room

* * *

"It is almost healed!" Aragorn examined her wound and stared in amazement.

Éowyn, Legolas, Faramir and Gimli had come to visit her since her fight with Éomer.

Éowyn visited her personally to calm her down and thank her.

_Blade was in a state of complete emptiness as she tried to levitate a loose stone from the balcony floor. Every time the stone lifted slightly then burst into flames and crumbled._

"_Arghh" She yelled and punched the hard stone wall, a loud crack and a sensation of pain ran down her knuckles but she welcomed the pain as if were an old friend. Her hand was broken for sure she could tell as she looked down at the bloody and bruised mess, but feeling no motivation to clean or wrap it she ignored it and strode back into her chamber._

"_Blade?!" Éowyn yelled excitedly across the room._

_The Third Marshal's sister looked as elegant as always in her deep green and gold trimmed gown, with her hair braided into a bun._

"_Éowyn" Blade put on the fakest smile of her life and approached the princess._

"_What is wrong?" Éowyn eyed suspiciously at the Hunter._

"_What do you mean?" She dropped the fake smile and asked innocently._

"_Well first of all Éomer is angry beyond reason, you wouldn't know anything about…"She started to ask when her eyes rested upon Blade's right hand._

"_Blade! what did you do to your hand?!" Éowyn asked angrily._

"_I slipped?" _

"_Don't give me that, Blade" She said disapprovingly and walked over toward the dresser to retrieve a bandage._

"_I'll tell you another time, but not now" Blade said softly and sat on the edge of her bed._

_Éowyn looked over at the Hunter but she didn't look the same, the determination and will power had vanished from her eyes. She looked exhausted and frustrated at the same time._

"_Here" She handed Blade a damp cloth to wipe the blood off._

"_Thanks" She murmured and dabbed at her right hand._

_Underneath the thin layer of blood and dirt a hideous bruise spread across her swollen hand in shades of blue, purple and pink._

_Blade stared at the newly acquired defect and became entranced in it._

"_So umm..." Éowyn cleared her throat trying to gain Blade's attention._

"_Do you know Faramir?" Éowyn's question caught her off guard._

"_I've met him" Blade answered, it wasn't a total lie._

"_He's charming" Éowyn smiled like a little girl._

"_You like him don't you?" The hunter asked casually wrapping her hand._

"_I barely know him" The princess failed miserably at hiding her attraction toward Faramir and blushed._

"_Honestly he's a nice man and you deserve to be happy so I think you should go for it" Blade's mood lifted a bit at the prospect of someone else's happiness._

"_What about your happiness?" Éowyn said softly._

"_I'm a hunter, being alive is good enough for me" Blade lay back on her bed and stared at the ceiling._

"_Okay, well I better let you rest or I'll be scorned by Gandalf" Éowyn didn't want to press the matter further and left Blade to her own devices._

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to look at your hand?" Aragorn asked softly.

"No it's just a scratch, I'll live but thank you anyway" She plastered a small smile on her face.

"Just get better Hunter" Aragorn smirked and ruffled her hair.

"So am I off bed rest now?

"As long as you be good" Legolas smirked from behind the hunter.

"I'm always good" She acted insulted, bringing her hands to her chest.

"That means no sword fights for a couple of days, lass" Gimli patted her knee and she smirked widely.

"I can't guarantee anything"

"I wouldn't expect any less" Faramir popped out of nowhere.

"Where are all you people coming from?" Blade turned to face the door and saw everyone but Éomer had come to greet her.

* * *

*Knock* *knock*

The hunter was awoken to someone knocking on her chamber door.

"Éowyn not now" Blade whined then flopped lazily onto her stomach and covered her head with a pillow.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Arghh, I'm coming" She hesitantly got up from her warm bed and staggered over to the wooden door. It was still raining heavily outside, with the occasional clap of thunder.

_Wait, something isn't right. _

Call it hunter's instinct but no one should be visiting her this late.

Her hand wrapped around the hilt of her small dagger and hid it behind her back as she slowly made her way toward the door. Grasping the brass door knob she twisted it and prepared herself for an attack, but standing outside the door was a boy no older than eighteen with messy brown shoulder length hair and piercing grey eyes.

"I'm sorry to disturb you miss, but I have a message for you" The boy handed her a small parchment with a wax seal she didn't recognise.

Moving closer toward the torch the boy was holding she opened the letter and stared at the contents.

_It is nice to see you live on hunter_

_But this time not even your brother won't be able save you._

_I'll make sure of it._

_I would say my last goodbyes if I were you._

_You are but a pawn in my game hunter,_

_Don't forget that._

"Who did you say this was from?" She eyed the boy suspiciously as her grip tightened around her dagger.

"Lord Sauron of course" His innocent brown eyes faded to black and a sinister smirk pulled at the corners of his mouth.

Blade's eyes widened, bringing her dagger forward she stabbed at his chest and foolishly let the dagger go. The possessed boy looked down in amusement as blood spurted out of the hole in his chest. With one swift movement he pulled the dagger out and threw it back at Blade, the Hunter quickly jumped back almost on top of the dresser. The knife flew passed her face and nicked her just above her jawline.

"You could have been the best necromancer alive Blade, But you threw it away to save humanity!" The demon flexed his arm forward and sent Blade backwards across the room into the glass window.

"Smash' The window shattered instantaneously, sending chills up Blade's body as she pulled herself from the glass. The hunter exhaustedly smiled and wiped the glass off her body.

"Is that the best you've got, Sauron?!" The demon snapped its head in her direction, baring its jagged teeth and threw her against the stone wall. She blacked out as soon as her head hit the wall but only for a second, she breathed heavily as the air slowly filled her lungs.

Crimson red blood trickled down her face and laced itself between her teeth. The boy walked proudly toward her and kneeled in front of her.

_Owww_

"No one is going to save you now" It bent down to whisper in her ear and brandished a small dagger.

"The one thing you seem to forget is that I have powers too" She smirked at the demon extended her hand toward her sword and toward the demon. A sick squishing sound reached her ears and red blood spurted on to the hunter's face as her dragon's glass sword impaled it through the heart.

_That won't keep you down for long_

Pushing the limp body off her, the hunter pulled out her sword, grabbed her coat and quickly strode toward the door.

"Not so quick" A screeching voice caused her to freeze just in front of the door and string a few choice curses together.

_Why does nothing stay dead?!_

She didn't like it but the only way to silence an enemy that refused to die was decapitation or exorcism in this case.

"Sachad dúän exmorté spirtúsē , Sachad imündueš satanicã.

Sachað inkersiò…Argg.. Inferníùs advërsarié" The hunter span around to face the demon, it didn't even seem effected by it.

"Your exorcisms have no effect on me Hunter, and now you will die" Her eyes widened in horror.

_Son of a bitch_!

The balcony doors flew open as a clap of thunder echoed across the night sky. The sound caused the demon to snap his neck toward the stone surface.

The hunter smiled as an idea popped into her head.

"I hear demons don't fair to well in water, especially water that has been blessed. Care to test that theory?"

A bitter smirk grew on her face as the demon began to panic and tried to abandon its vessel.

Using all her inner strength she twisted her hand and pushed the other forward. The boy's body lifted into the air and moved backward toward the balcony.

"Arghh" The feral demon bared its teeth and swiped at her.

Specks of water dripped on to her face from the pelting rain as she walked onto the balcony.

"_ Qui ad saluté humanie generisé maxîma quæque sacramenta in aqûarum substantiâ condïdisti: adesto propitus invocaionibus nostris, et element huic, multimodis purificationibus preparato, virtutem tuæ benedictionis infunde; ut creatura tua, mysteriis tuis serviens, ad abigendos dæmones morbosque pellendos divinæ gratiæ sumat effectum;_

_ut quidquid in domibus vel in locis fidelium hæ unda resperserit careat omni immunditia, liberetur a noxa. __Non illic resideat spiritus pestilens, non aura corrumpens: discedant omnes insidiæ latentis inimici; et si quid est quod aut incolumitati habitantium invidet aut quieti… __''_

_(__For whom the salvation of the human race has built your greatest mysteries upon this established substance, in your kindness hear our prayers and pour down into this element the power of your blessing, prepared by many purifications. May this, your creation, become a vessel for your divine grace to dispel demons and sicknesses, so that everything on which it is sprinkled, in the homes and buildings of the faithful, will be removed of all unclean and harmful things. Let no pestilent spirit, no corrupting atmosphere, remain in those places: may all the schemes of the hidden enemy be dispelled…)_

_''Blade?'' A husky voice called from behind her, momentarily distracting her._

_She gaspe__d as a force grabbed her by the collar and pushed her into the railing of the balcony until her feet where almost off the ground, she dropped her sword and held on for dear life._

_Cold drops of rain blinded her as she struggled to hold on. Then suddenly the force was removed and she bounced back on to the stone floor, coughing and spluttering._

_Her eyesight was hazy but she recognised her saviour's blonde hair in the moonlight._

_"Éomer?" She asked hoarsely as the Third Marshall tackled the demon to the ground and was about to plunge her sword through its skull._

_"Wait!" She yelled, Éomer looked at her as if she were delirious but stopped._

_Pushing her bruised and battered body off the ground she walked toward the demon and harshly grabbed its face and forced it to look at her._

_Aragorn and Legolas rushed into the room, soon followed by an out of breath Gimli._

_"You tell Sauron he may have my brother and father, but he will NEVER have me!" She looked at Éomer who was restraining the demon and nodded._

_"Wait" Aragorn intercepted and looked at her with pleading eyes._

_"Can you not save him? he is just a boy"_

_"The boy has been dead for months at least, Sauron is the only thing keeping his body alive" Blade patted his shoulder and he nodded understandingly._

_"There must be someway..." Legolas started to ask but was cut off by Blade._

_"There is no other way, it is too powerful for us to let it live" She glared at the elf._

_"What about your powers?" Gimli piped up hopefully._

_"What about them? I used them on it and it barely flinched. If it can inflict this much damage on me imagine what it could do to a civilian." She pointed to her damaged face and bleeding head._

_Éomer's eyes shifted between the bickering four._

_"Honestly you don't want to see this, so please for my sake wake Gandalf and bring me some clean cloths."_

_The trio nodded and left the two soldiers alone._

_"Are you ready?" Blade looked into Éomer's eyes and nodded._

_A sick squelching sound filled her ears that was followed by a dull thud as she watched the body fall to the ground as if it was in slow motion, she saw the life leave its eyes as Éomer removed her sword from its skull._

_Poor kid, he didn't even have a chance_

_"_Somïnus fratremé" (Sleep well, brother) She bent down and closed the boy's eyes that were plastered open in fear.

"We'll clean this up in the morning" Blade barely heard him over the pelting rain.

_ Kissing the boy's forehead she stood and returned to her now destroyed chamber. Rain poured in through her broken window and bits of stone were chipped off the wall. Her dagger embedded itself in between a plank of wood on the bedframe during the fight. _

_Her hair was soaking and her clothes were bloodied but they were nothing compared to the bruises and cuts on her body. Her body ached as she reached for the dagger, yanked it out of the wood and violently threw it to the ground._

_Using children as pawns is not okay_

_Sitting down heavily on her bed she ran her hands through her messy hair and buried her face in her hands._

_"Blade?" Éomer asked as he shut the balcony doors. Her long black hair was in a mess and her black blouse and breeches were ripped, yet her flowing long coat remained untouched. _

_She didn't answer and continued to tugging fiercely at her hair until she felt the bed shift._

_"He will always find me, He always does" She said tiredly and looked at Éomer sideways._

_"You're bleeding" he motioned to the cut on her face and the gash on her forehead._

_A bitter smile formed on Blade's face as she reached for a clean cloth._

_"When am I not bleeding?" Her voiced came out cracked and soft as she dabbed at her head._

_"Hmm…what happened to your hand?" He raised his eyebrow as his eyes rested on her heavily bandaged right hand._

_"I broke it?" She stood and walked to her dresser. In front of the mirror she grimaced at her appearance and wiped the blood and dirt off her face._

_Honestly it hurt him to see her so defeated and beaten, so he did something not even he expected._

_He stood up and followed behind her._

_"Hey" He softly span her around by her shoulder, flinging her soaking hair behind her he embraced her in a soft hug._

_She was speechless to say the least, she stood motionless as Éomer pulled her into an embrace. She was hesitant but she soon stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around him, placing her head on his shoulder. _

_Damn he was warm._

_No one said anything for a long time, they just stood there._

_"It's okay" he kissed the top of her head and released his grip._

_"I will call for a maid to fix you a bath, so you don't catch a cold" He exited her destroyed room but paused at the door._

_"And also you smell" He smirked and left._

_"Just leave already" Blade smirked and threw a pillow that narrowly missed him._

* * *

The morning after the encounter with Sauron Blade limped out of her room and toward the sound of bickering in the hall of Minas Tirith. She managed to wash most of the blood off of her face in the bath all that remained was the cut on bright red cut on her cheek and the gash on her forehead.

"Ten thousand Orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom. I've sent him to his death." Gandalf said softly as Blade entered the room. The room was such a vibrant white with black pillars and the occasional statue.

"No. There's still hope for Frodo. He needs time, and safe passage across the Plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that." Aragorn said hopefully.

"How?" Gimli asked irritably from atop a throne.

"Draw out Sauron's armies. Empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate." Aragorn smirked and Gimli almost choked on the pipe he was smoking from.

"We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms" Éomer grumbled in his usual angry tone and walked toward Aragorn.

"Not for ourselves, but we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's Eye fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves." Aragorn explained in determination then looked to Gandalf.

Blade smiled at Aragorn's devious plan, she was starting to wear off on him.

"Another Diversion" Legolas smirked at Aragorn.

"Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait." Gandalf warned.

"He will if we give him an ultimatum and we know he wants me dead" Blade piped up and stood next to Aragorn.

Gandalf shut his eyes and wished for once in her life she wouldn't give her opinion.

She felt Éomer's eyes burning holes into the back of her as she told them her plan.

"Certainty of death. Small chance of success. What are we waiting for?" Gimli said sarcastically and took a long drag from his pipe.


	20. The Hardest Hits Are From Life

_**The Hardest Hits Are From Life**_  
I'm Indestructible  
Determination that is incorruptible  
From the other side, a terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable  
Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible  
Take a last look around while you're alive  
I am indestructible.

_You think you're better than my uncle but you are nothing without your mithril jacket and family name to hide behind._

Éomer's harsh words rattled thorough the hunter's mind as she stared at the ceiling from yet another sleepless night. He was right, everything she owned was once her brother's except for her sword and Warlord.

She wasn't her own person just a superior version of her brother, a soldier, an assassin, a hunter.

Even her beloved coat was León's, given to him on his fifteenth birthday for his first hunt to be used for practice.

_You've become too reliant on the coat, you will never achieve anything hiding from danger under a shield._

These depressing thoughts were driving her insane since Aragorn had started doubling the amount of medicine she was given for her wound and now her hand.

_You're trying to be him, but you will never be him. You are a creature, that's why Gandalf and Théoden sent you too your death. You're expendable. _

_Your 'friends' tolerate you because you are of use to them when the war is over they will take what they want from you then throw you away._

_You are what you hunt, You're evil!._

"Quiet!" She yelled rather loudly and hoped she didn't wake anyone.

These 'Thoughts' was obviously Sauron trying to ruin her mentally, so he could wear her down for battle but it wouldn't work.

She wouldn't let him win, she would make herself indestructible.

_You're__ already dead, you will rise only to fall again. _

She needed to use these thoughts as fuel, a reason to fight or she wouldn't last to fight in the battle.

"_You are stronger than you think you are"_

León's calming voice severed the dark thoughts that were being implanted into her mind.

"derélinquamus eamé" (Leave her)

A slight smile formed on her face as her eyes became droopy and sleep welcomed her with open arms.

_If you knew what it meant to me  
To make it through tonight  
You would be a mourning star  
And guide me through this life_

* * *

Éomer sat down in the white hall with his head in his hands considering all the ways he could apologize to Blade for what he'd said a couple days ago when Faramir took a seat next to him.

"What did she do?" Faramir smiled cheekily.

"Who?" Éomer asked harshly, still holding his head in his hands.

"Blade"

"How did…" He snapped his head to look at Faramir.

"That woman put me in that position enough times myself".

"She is frustrating to talk to" Éomer sighed.

"Only when she wants to be" Faramir knew her and she would never hurt someone unless the fear of being hurt herself provoked her to.

"What does that mean?"

"She is a master of shrouding her emotions but she is only somewhat human, so she creates brilliant ways to escape the inevitable pain by infuriating a certain person to the point that they despise her." Faramir said without breathing.

"How did you figure that out?" Éomer eyed him suspiciously.

"I didn't, Éowyn did"

"Of course" The third marshal said in annoyance and stood from his seat.

* * *

Blade awoke with a sudden desire to find and return something she had been holding onto for a long time.

Slowly placing her feet on the cold stone ground she stood to her full height and walked to her long coat.

The hunter lifted the heavy piece of clothing and buried her slender hand into a pocket stitched on the inside of the jacket. She searched the pocket until a cool metal brushed against the tip of her index finger.

_Found it_

It was still as beautiful as she remembered, its thick band looked like silver tree branches intertwining into a gorgeous rose zircon. Her engagement ring…Yet another item she couldn't bare to throw away from her past life.

The delicate ring still fit her finger but it no longer had the same meaning to her anymore, nor would it ever again.

* * *

"Faramir" A somewhat familiar voice called from across the hall.

Of course automatically everyone in the room stared toward the mysterious person.

Faramir looked over to see Blade dressed in her usual attire with a devious smile on her face, stopped just before the door way.

The hunter motioned him over to her, waiting for him to stand until she walked through the doors and into the gardens at the top of the white tower.

"Walk with me" She stopped and waited for him to walk beside her.

Still after all these years she made him nervous just being in her presence.

"Why did you call me out here?" Faramir asked softly as they walked side be side toward the white tree of Gondor.

"Sit" The hunter sat down on a stone bench and patted the spot next to her.

Faramir looked at the hunter with confusion but sat next to her anyway.

"I have something that belongs to you" She said softly as she reached into her coat and pulled out a small silver object.

Faramir felt his heart break all over again at the sight of his grandmother's engagement ring he had given Léna seven years ago. Seven years of pain and mourning but worst of all was knowing he couldn't do anything to change it.

"You should have it, I gave it to you" he said weakly and cleared his throat.

"Not me…" Blade bitterly smiled and placed the ring into his palm.

He twirled the ring in his hand then placed it in his pocket and looked over to Blade, she was staring at the ground with her elbows rested on her knees and her head rested on her hands.

"I hear you're fighting tomorrow" He watched as her head popped up and turned sideways to look at him.

"I am" She stated.

"You never could refuse a good fight" He teased and smiled.

"Now what kind of a hunter would I be if I went around refusing fights?" She joked and stood from her spot.

"I suppose that is true" He laughed and rose from the bench.

"Just promise me you won't get yourself killed" He said softly and playfully nudged her arm.

"I can do better than that and guarantee you I won't die tomorrow" She smirked and looked down to the ground.

Even after all these years she still gazed at the dirt with a mischievous smile when she was holding back on saying something.

"What are you not telling me? Faramir raised his eyebrow and voiced suspiciously.

"Huh?" She raised her head and looked at him innocently.

"You always stare at your feet when you aren't telling me something"

_Damn he knows me to well_

"I do not" Blade cursed herself for the annoying habit.

"You do to" He poked her shoulder.

"I do not" She scooped a hand full of water from the bird bath behind her and threw it at him.

He seemed shocked at first but he soon smiled and laughed at her antics.

"Okay I yield, please don't splash me with water again" Faramir joked.

"I can't make any promises" She said while wiping her wet hands on her blouse.

"I never did thank you for saving my life at Osgiliath did I?"

_You sure know how to ruin a conversation_

"I do that a lot but no one seems to notice" She smirked and began walking back to the hall but stopped about 4 feet away from Faramir.

"Oh and one more thing. Take care of Éowyn for me" She had to hide her laughter as his cheeks went bright red.

_Well that is a weight lifted._

* * *

"Lass, A gift arrived for you while you were out" Gimli's voice boomed as she entered the hall.

_A gift_

"Thank you Gimli" She nodded and briskly walked to her chamber. Any gift she were to receive would not be of the friendly kind.

Opening the door she cautiously walked toward the large parcel that lay on her bed with a note attached.

A Hunter can't go into battle without her own armor- León

_How?_

Underneath the leather wrapping lay a gorgeous black breastplate that was outlined in a deep shade of red with matching shoulder plates that were shaped like wings and the Venatoré hunters mark etched in the center. The armor looked almost the same as what she used to wear when she was younger. The v shaped clavicle region was different to her old armor that covered her whole chest whereas this chest area started at two inches below her collar bone and stopped at her breasts. The fore arm and shin plates were the same wing design.

_Wow_

The armor was beautiful and it may not have been mithril but it was hers.

Underneath the armor lay a shiny pair of black leather breeches.

"The men will die of asphyxiation when they see you in that armor, it's beautiful" Éowyn crept in behind her to examine the breastplate.

"It is" Blade smiled and shifted the gift to her dresser so she could sit on the bed.

"Thank you for talking to Faramir" Éowyn blurted.

"No problem, I needed to sort things out between us anyway" Blade said as she sat down on her bed.

"He seems a lot happier now that his mind is at rest" Éowyn sat next to Blade and looked at her with concern.

"Are you sure you are okay to go into battle tomorrow?"

"You talked to Aragorn didn't you?" She threw her hands up in defeat.

"He is just worried about you, we all are" Éowyn said softly and patted Blade's shoulder.

"Well I'm fine" She snapped and flopped down on her bed.

"How is your hand?" Éowyn motioned toward her heavily bandaged hand.

"Almost healed" Blade lifted the cloth, the swelling was almost gone and the bruising was only light.

"What about your wound?"

"It is just a scar now" The hunter lifted her blouse to reveal a glossy circular scar that looked like it had healed years ago.

"How?" Éowyn traced her fingers over the faded scar in amazement.

"I'm a fast healer" Blade said flatly and covered her stomach, still lying down on her bed.

"I had better be going" The princess quickly rose from the bed and walked gracefully out the door.

* * *

"Blade" Yet another person disturbed her on her walk to the hall.

She let out a quiet disgruntled growl and turned around with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"How can I help you?" She voiced sweetly, almost walking into a chest that was plated with maroon and silver armor.

_Éomer_

"May I talk to you?" He said strongly.

"You may" She looked at him expectantly.

"Not here" He specified as he looked around to see if any people were in the hall.

"Follow me" She sighed and for the second time today took a stroll through the roof top garden. She could hear his heavy foot steps behind her and dreaded the conversation ahead.

_What could he want to talk to me about?_

Breathing as calmly as she could the hunter took a seat on the stone bench in front of the white tree of Gondor and waited for the third marshal to catch up.

Her face remained stern as Éomer sat down next to her and looked at her with regret.

"I wanted to apologize for what I said the other night. I know you…"

_Oh please_

"I forgive you…just please spare me the heartfelt apology explaining yourself. What's done is done." She smirked as his face turned to confusion.

"You are by far the strangest woman I have ever met" He said while laughing.

"Ah but I'm the best damn woman you've ever met" She smirked and brushed a hair from her face.

"That Is a matter of opinion" Éomer jumped from his spot in fear of being hit and lean against the garden wall.

"You better run" A devious smirk spread on her face as she stood from her spot and glided toward him, adding a sway to her hips.

Blade could see the worry in his eyes as she strode closer to him but he covered it with an ignorant grin.

"I didn't quite hear what you said" The hunter teased, she was almost the same height as him when he was leaning.

"That's a matter of opinion" He repeated cockily.

"That's what I thought" She closed the gap between them and looked him in the eye.

He looked back at her suspiciously as she leant forward, his heart pounding wildly.

_What is she doing?_

Her face was a mere 3 inches from his and their eyes never lost contact as she neared closer to him.

"Do I make you nervous?" She said seductively, the hunter smirked then leant to the left and picked a flower from behind him. She lingered a moment for effect then backed off holding the flower in front of her face.

She tried her best to wink at him but a wide smile formed on her face and instead she burst out in laughter.

Éomer almost died of embarrassment right then and there, but found her performance rather amusing.

"You looked so scared!" She gasped in between laughs. Her laugh was beautiful to him, it was the first time he had seen her so content. Blade had a laugh that made others around her want to laugh also, it was contagious.

The third marshal looked at the hunter with pride as she was knelt over laughing. She had fooled him.

_I love this woman…wait…what?_

He shook the thought out of his mind and strode over to Blade who was still snickering.

"You are a cruel woman" He joked, her head snapped to him almost straight away.

"But the question is…do I make you nervous?" She said in her seductive voice then started laughing all over again.

"The answer is yes" He reached for her arm and turned her to face him.

"Yes…what?" She used the most stable voice she could muster.

"You do make me nervous" He looked down into her green eyes.

"And why is that?" She asked softly and stared back at him.

Blade I need to talk to you and you to Éomer" Gandalf half yelled as he spotted the young hunter, breaking the eye contact Blade let out a sigh and glided forward toward the wizard.

The two were walking side by side on the cobblestone path way when Éomer heard a soft chuckle and rolled his eyes.

"Are you still laughing woman?" He looked at her in amusement.

"Maybe" She reply, trying to hold back a laugh but ended up laughing even harder.

_Get yourself together, Hunter!_

Éomer had never seen the hunter so amused and laid back, it was truly a sight to behold.

When they reached Gandalf he led them into a secluded chamber with little furniture and dim lighting.

"Blade I need to know if any memory of how you came back has resurfaced, now more than ever" Gandalf said in a grave voice and looked at her sternly.

"Sauron didn't resurrect me, if that is what you are concerned about" Blade raised her eyebrow in suspicion

_Why is he asking me this now?_

"Then who did?" Éomer asked in a low voice.

Blade turned to Gandalf and gave him a stern look of _please don't make me say it._ The hunter clenched her jaw and rubbed her face in frustration.

"I need to know Blade, who brought you back?" Mithrandir ignored her plea and continued to pester her for the truth as well as Éomer who was glaring at her expectantly.

_They'll never believe you._

She felt like she was being attacked and began to tense up in instinct.

"Dïmïtté me et fratremé" (Forgive me brother) She whispered to herself.

"Who, Blade?" Éomer hesitantly persisted.

"León" She glanced her eyes to Mithrandir who simply frowned and shook his head.

_He doesn't believe me_

"Your brother doesn't have that power, he's dead Blade" Gandalf yelled in frustration as if she had betrayed him.

_Thank you, I hadn't noticed!_

Éomer noticed her whole temperament change and her jaw clench as Gandalf tried to get the vital information from the hunter.

"You don't think I know that!? Look around you Gandalf, who in this room has powers that are a bit tainted? Hmm" She smirked bitterly and walked to the door, kicking it open it violently.

Both Mithrandir and Éomer flinched at the loud thump.

_After all this time he is questioning my loyalty?!_

* * *

*Knock* Knock*

_Arghhh just let me have five minutes of peace_

_*_Knock* Knock*

"Why!?" The hunter groaned as she dragged her body out of her chair and walked to the door.

Her slender hand outstretched and turned the cold door handle.

"Blade" Gandalf stood outside her door with an unreadable expression plastered on his face.

She glared at the wizard and waited for him to speak.

"I came to apologize for being insensitive toward you" He looked at her apologetically.

_Insensitive?!_

"I don't give a damn if you were insensitive toward me, you questioned my loyalty of all people. I gave you my life how much more do you want?!" She half yelled at the wizard, who stood unfazed by her intimidating performance.

"I know Blade and I am sorry, but I needed to know to truth" He tried to reason with the angry hunter.

"Yeah, well the truth hurts!" Blade stated firmly and shut the door on the taken a back wizard.

* * *

Staring in admiration at her weapons the hunter prepared herself for the battle tomorrow.

Her delicate armour was sleek and simple but also eye catching. Her sword and daggers had been freshly sharpened and cleaned. She was ready.

Sleep came easily to her that night, Imagining the prospect of being able to feel the leather hilt of her sword as it takes the unworthy lives of Sauron's minions tomorrow was the most comfort she could ever feel.

Driven by anger, pain but above all vengeance.

* * *

The morning of the war was quiet as the hunter pulled herself out of bed. It was still pitch black outside, searching her nightstand the hunter found a candle and a match.

The chamber was illuminated and Blade searched for her armour.

Her heart thumped in anticipation as she tightly strapped her armour on. The hunter hesitantly hung up her long coat, a strange feeling of dread haunted her all morning about the decision. Using the mirror as a guide Blade placed the black and red breastplate over her head and attached her twin dagger sheath to her back. Her midnight black hair draped over the sheath and she could see it getting caught in the buckles.

The hunter hadn't' cut her hair in three years and it was just past her waist when it was tied.

_Why not?_

Blade took one last look at her long hair and quickly slashed it while it was tied up.

Each strand of hair painfully fell to the ground one by one.

The warmth from her hair on her back seized and she regretfully stared into the mirror.

It barely reached the middle of her back, it wasn't short but it didn't feel right.

Clearing her throat Blade glanced over her appearance.

Her upper arms and part of her chest was exposed by the new armour but it wasn't a problem for her.

The winged shoulder plates made her broad shoulders more noticeable and some scars could be seen on her upper arms.

She looked….different, nothing like herself but she wouldn't disappoint her brother.

With one last longing look at her black long coat she sheathed her sword and left the chamber.

* * *

The company of men sat in the hall idly chatting amongst themselves, some still trying to believe that the race of men could over throw Sauron and others spoke only of war strategies.

"We ride in one hour!" Aragorn's voice boomed over the hall and the chatter came to a halt.

"Some of you may not return, but it will not be in vain. We ride for honour and victory but most of all we ride for freedom!" Aragorn spoke with conviction.

A unison of cheers and whistles filled the room as friends hugged each other and patted Aragorn on the shoulder as he walked past.

"Are your men prepared?" The ranger approached Éomer who was standing in the back of the hall cleaning his sword, away from all the talking.

"They are" He flicked his eyes to Aragorn then focused back on cleaning his weapon.

"Very well" Aragorn stood next to the third marshal.

"They fear we will lose this war" Éomer looked at the worried faces that surrounded him.

"Losing isn't an option" Aragorn said sternly and stepped in front of him to lean against a stone pillar.

"The odds are against us" Éomer sighed and sheathed his sword.

"Do not lose hope" Aragorn placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"There is n.."

Éomer began to speak when his eyes shifted from Aragorn to Blade.

She looked… different.

_Amazing_

He had to blink a couple times to believe it was her.

_She cut her hair?!_

Her long coat was replaced with what looked like an armoured bodice with winged shoulder plates and shin plates. Her armour revealed her extremely toned arms and part over her chest.

She looked lethal.

"Éomer?" Aragorn looked at him questioningly and followed his gaze to Blade who was walking over to them when an older man tried to whistle at her.

_He's in love with her._

"Do it and I'll kill you" She quickly brandished her dagger to the old man's throat and smirked as he put down his hands in terror.

"You look…umm…different" Éomer failed miserably at complimenting her and mentally cursed himself.

"Different?!..I'll take that as a compliment" She half-heartedly smiled and turned to Aragorn who knowingly smiled at her.

"That face you are making right now…It's just creepy" She patted his shoulder and looked over the soldiers.

_They look scared_

"Are you sure they're ready to fight?" Blade spoke softly to not be overheard.

"They will be" Aragorn spoke strongly and moved to the front of the hall.

"They better be" Blade sighed to herself and looked around to see Éomer standing awkwardly to the side with his eyes fixated on her.

"Let's move out!" Aragorn's voice boomed over the hall.

Blade started to walk but noticed Éomer was still staring at her.

"Are you coming or what?" She asked, grabbing his arm and dragging him next to her.

"Quit man handling me woman!" He smacked away her hand and walked on his own.

"Then get yourself together!" She hissed back and released her grip.

_I would be if you didn't dress like that…._

* * *

She hadn't realised how much she had missed her Warlord until she saw him saddled and ready for war.

Patting him gently she put her forehead on his and whispered;

"Ego vos desiderabaté Warlord" (I missed you Warlord)

"And he missed you to, he put up quite a fight when the stable boy saddled him for you" Legolas said as he mounted his horse.

Blade laughed and mounted her steed with some grace, her bulky shoulder plates made it difficult to move.

"Form up and move out!" Éomer shouted and she could've sworn she saw his eyes glance in her direction.

"We ride for Mordor!" Aragorn shouted, leading the army.

_Turn back Léna, Turn back…Please_

León's desperate voice echoed in her mind and sent chills down her spine.

_Forgive me…_

"What the hell?" Blade mouthed to herself but continued to ride forward.

* * *

The gate into Mordor was bigger and sharper than she had anticipated. Black clouds swarmed the sky and everything around it.

500 soldiers marched behind them with Aragorn as their leader, he had worn a breastplate with the white tree of Gondor on it.

Gandalf rode with Pippin, Merry with Éomer and Gimli with Legolas. Only Aragorn and Blade rode by themselves.

The foot soldiers formed together and the company awaited Sauron's servants, halting on a small hill that overlooked the black gate.

Blade rode next to Aragorn and looked at him warningly.

"This is a trap" She whispered to him.

"I know" He gave her a hopeful smirk.

"Where are they?" Pippin asked.

A look of determination formed on Aragorn's face and he charged toward the black gate.

_What is he doing?!_

The company followed close behind him.

_Screw it_

Blade kicked Warlord into a gallop and followed them to the entrance of the black gate.

The gate suddenly groaned to life and two creatures walked toward them. One was wearing a silver helmet that covered all but its grotesque mouth, filled with slimy brown rotten teeth. The other was hooded and walking with its face down.

"My master, Sauron the great, bids thee welcome" The creature spat and smiled the most sinister and disturbing smile she'd ever seen.

_Don't say it, don't say it, don't say it, I'm going to say it._

"Who did you piss off to make you that ugly?" Blade blurted…loudly.

"Blade!" Aragorn hissed at her.

The creature walked over to her with a creepy smile.

"I would hold my tongue if I were you hunter or my friend over here will silence you" The creature pointed to the cloaked figure.

"If either you or whatever that is over there decides to touch me…I'll kill you!" She said with a sickly sweet smile.

"Is there any in the rout with authority to treat with me?" The mouth of Sauron turned to Aragorn who looked disgusted.

"We do not come to treat with Sauron…Faithless and accursed" Gandalf said firmly, the creature hissed in response.

"Tell your master this: The armies of Mordor must disband, he is to depart these lands and never to return" The wizard spat at the creature.

"Aha, old Grey beard" The mouth said in disgust.

"I have a token I was bidden to show thee and one for her" The creature pointed to Blade.

The hunter hesitantly dismounted Warlord, ready to kill the creature.

She strode just in front of the beast and raised her sword.

"Not yet, Blade" Gandalf voiced sternly to the hunter.

The figure behind the creature stepped forward and pulled back its hood.

Black hair, chiselled face and a slight scar above his eyebrow but his eyes were black.

"León?" Blade asked weakly and lowered her weapon.

_No…no,no!_

Deep down she knew it was him but she couldn't believe it.

_He is working with Sauron_

"You honestly thought your brother brought you back from the dead, it was all part of Sauron's plan" The vile creature spat.

"Be quiet" León held his hand up to silence the creature.

Her breaths were ragged and her eyes wide as the events unfolded before her as if in slow motion. She could hear bits of what the creature was saying then suddenly it threw a mithril shirt at Gandalf

Aragorn rode forward with his sword drawn and beheaded the foul creature.

"Blade!" Éomer called to her, she was in shock.

Clenching her jaw she spoke quietly but strongly;

"You sold your soul didn't you?" She asked in disappointment.

"Your brother saved your life…again" León growled and stepped closer to her.

"Why did I have to get saddled with you?!, If you had stopped hunting like I'd asked, I would be alive. This is on you!" He pointed an accusing finger at her.

"I sacrificed myself and my power for you! What a disappointment!" The demon spat.

"So you sided with Sauron? of all things León!" She said through clenched teeth.

"I did what I did to save you!"

"What is dead should stay dead!" She half yelled half growled.

"You of all people should know this!" Even as a demon his face looked hurt.

"Blade!" Éomer dismounted Firefoot and walked beside her, she took no notice of him.

_Working for Sauron!?_

"We need to fall back!" He lifted her chin and forced her to look at him, her green eyes flicked to him.

"We need to go" He said calmly.

"Join me sister and I will teach you the full extent of your power" The demon taunted.

"Blade?..." The hunter looked into Éomer's eyes and nodded. It took everything she had to refuse the demons offer.

"Let's go" She walked toward Warlord and mounted.

"If you dare challenge me again I will kill you" She spat with hate at the demon.

"So be it" 'León' smiled and retreated back to the gates.

* * *

Behind the gate the terrifying chants of the orc army and the sound of tortured metal rang in the stale air.

Blade's head snapped up as the gate creaked open, revealing an army of at least 300,000 Uruk-hai.

They marched slowly toward their small army of men with spears and swords in hand.

Blade moved her eyes over the soldiers or Gondor and Rohan as they began to back away and lose their nerve.

Aragorn eyed the pack of soldiers in trepidation, he could almost feel the terror radiating off of them.

"Hold your ground - hold your ground! Sons of Gondor - of Rohan . . . my brothers!" Every eye was on him as he spoke.

_And sister…._

"Take the heart of me. The day may come when the courage of Men fails; when we forsake our friends and break all bonds fellowship; but it is not this day – an hour of wolves and shattered shields, with the Age of Man comes crashing down, but is not this day! This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth ,I bid you stand!" He galloped in a line so his voice would be heard and stopped.

The men were silent, only the sound of orc cries could be heard.

"Arghhh!" Blade let out a war cry and held her sword proudly in the air, followed by Aragorn and Éomer.

Aragorn directed a thankful look toward Blade and she nodded.

"For Frodo!" Aragorn shouted with tears in his eyes and charged.

"For Frodo!" Blade yelled and followed him as well as the rest of the fellowship.

"I never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an elf" Gimli said quietly.

"What about side by side with a friend?" Legolas said softly.

Gimli looked up at him in admiration and spoke;

"Aye, I could do that"

Legolas put a comforting hand on his shoulder then together they turned and face the enemy together.

* * *

They were completely surrounded, so many were already dead.

Blade fought valiantly through a pack of orcs, swinging, ducking, slashing and killing.

_There are so many_

Diving out of the way of an oncoming blade she looked up toward the sky where the remaining Nazgûl flew overhead. Rolling to her left she avoided a spear and leapt to her feet.

Slashing her sword side to side she decapitated two orcs and stabbed another.

A fell beast dived at her with its talons extended and jaws open. Dismounting Warlord and Raising her sword she readied herself. She felt contact with her abdomen and her body was propelled backward onto the dirt floor, a weight landed atop of her that knocked the air out of her lungs.

"Éomer?" She pushed the heavy soldier off her and reached over him for her sword.

"I nearly throat punched you" She said as he hands gripped the hilt of her sword.

"I save your life, be grateful woman" He said painfully under the weight of his armour.

He had dived into her down to save her from the Nazgûl.

"I'm grateful" She got to her feet and extended her hand to help him to his feet.

Éomer gladly took it and pulled himself up.

"Blade!" 'León's' taunting voice called to her.

"Let's play" He yelled as he jumped on her.

Her head smacked into the ground and she quickly jerked her head to the side to avoid a hit.

Using her weight she rolled herself so she was on top of him and gave him a harsh head-butt.

_Owww_

"Playing dirty I see" The demon said and kicked her off him.

"Blade!" Éomer threw her sword toward her and she gratefully nodded.

"Without your armour what are you!?" León teased and circled the two warriors.

"A hunter" Blade spat and fought back to back with Éomer as orcs and León jumped at them.

"That armour you're wearing wasn't a gift, it's a weapon" The demon hissed in between swings and squeals.

"I figured" She responded as she plunged her sword deep into an orcs skull.

"Yet you wore it anyway?" He asked as if she were joking.

"You may be less intelligent than León thought!" The demon let out a sinister laugh.

"Not likely" She struggled as a foul beast nicked her arm.

_Damn that stings!_

A deafening screech startled the demon, it looked into the sky to see eagles attacking the Nazgûl.

"Looks like you chose the wrong side" Blade taunted, the Nazgûl retreated to Mount Doom.

The ground shook violently, a low rumble came for the massive chasm and all the orcs scuttled into hiding.

"No!" The demon hissed and looked at the crumbling mountain.

"At least I still have you!" A sinister grin pulled at his face.

"That is where your wrong" Blade snapped her fingers and her fancy armour was replaced with her black long coat, leather pants, blouse and armoured boots.

"How did..!?" Éomer looked at her in shock.

"I've had powers for a long time, I picked up a couple things from Gandalf" She explained to Éomer who looked really confused.

"No!" 'León' began to panic then he stared at her in hatred.

"Éomer I'd advise you to leave, this isn't going to end well" She turned to him and gave a warning look.

"I'm with you until the end of the line, Hunter" He took his stance beside her and prepared himself for the fight of his life.

"I was afraid you'd say that" Blade looked at him in admiration.

"I will destroy both of you!" The demon spat and charged.

_León will kill him first to get to me_

"Do you trust me?" She turned to face Éomer and looked into his eyes.

"Yes" He answered in confusion.

"Good" A regretful look plastered on her face and she knocked him to the ground with a swift kick in the side of the head.

_He will be knocked out for a good ten minutes._

Blocking the blow from her brother she sent a flying kick into his stomach.

"Cadit cá erisque" (You'll be the one to fall.) Blade warned her 'brother',

"Scitis quod docuerim vós omniaé '' (I taught you everything you know) He leapt off the ground.

"Quamvis igitur non Omnia!" (Not everything!) She brandished her sword and swung it cockily side to side.

"Quamdiu poterisé permanerê?" (How long?) Blade circled her brother intently.

" Quamdiu poterisé permanerê propter quod et ego operoré Sauron ?'' (how long has your brother been working for Sauron? )

"Etiamé" (Yes)

"Seven years" The demon jumped at her, she easily side stepped it.

_Seven years?..._.

"How did Sauron convince my brother to sell his soul?" She stopped and stared at 'León'.

"He was promised he could watch over you in return for his fighting skills"

"If he was so important to Sauron why did you possess his body?" She asked in disbelief at the demon's story.

"He betrayed our master and used his power to save you!" He charged her with his sword drawn.

The two hunters mirrored each other's moves and collided metal on metal.

Blade pulled her sword away and power kicked him in the abdomen.

He groaned as his body collided with the earth.

"Relinque corporis et non te interficiemus!" (Leave his body and I won't kill you!) She pointed her sword to his neck.

"Corpus eius contritumé est, Sine me, et morietur" (His body is broken without me he will die!) The demon laughed at her in pity.

" Et dimittam vos , et anima eius ad nihil marcescet !" (Then I will release his soul and you will wither away to nothing!) Blade said with venom.

With a swift kick her knocked her sword away from his throat and pounced at her.

*Block* Block* Swing* *Clash* Block* Clash*

He knew all of her moves and she knew all of his, this fight would make them nothing but tired.

*Smack*

_Damn_

She hissed in pain and blood spilled from her bottom lip when the hilt of his sword collided with her mouth.

*Kick*

_Oww_

Blade knelt over in pain as he delivered a hard knee to her ribcage.

Narrowly missing an oncoming hit she rolled to the left and swept her legs, causing León to fall.

A burning pain in her leg caused her to drop to her knees.

_Arghhh_

Dark blood spilled from her leg where he had stuck a dagger into her thigh.

She hissed in pain as she reached down to pull it out.

_Arghhhh!_

Biting down hard she quickly drew out the dagger and threw it to the ground.

_Enough_

Blade decided "the finisher" she developed it a few years back as a quick escape manoeuvre .

When León attempted to swing she stepped into the blow and elbowed him in the face. While he was distracted she shifted her body weight and round house kicked him and plunged her sword into his stomach.

"Forgive me brother" A stray tear fell from her eye as she pushed the blade in red blood spilled from the corners of his mouth as the demon left his body in a puff of black smoke.

_« Dimittam Aurauxléna Venatoré animas vestras Leónthain Venatoré ! »( __I Aurauxléna Venatoré release your soul Leónthain Venatoré !) The hunter spoke weakly in between sobs._

"_Animæquior esto" (Be at peace)_

"I'm proud of you sister, you have become a better hunter than I ever was" A weak voice spoke.

Blade glanced down in horror to see the black demon eyes had been replaced with his soft blue ones.

"León don't make me watch you die again…please!" She pleaded desperately as tears streamed her face.

"I will always be with you" His cold hand cradled her cheek.

"Until the end" She spoke weakly.

"Until the end" He nodded and stared at her proudly.

"I love you sister" He spoke in between convulsions and closed his eyes.

"León!, No, León!" She slumped over his dead body and cried into his chest.

* * *

Éomer awoke with a pounding headache and lying on the ground. The last thing he could remember was Blade asking if he trusted her.

_She knocked me out_

Anger surged through his body as he lifted himself off the hard dirt floor and searched for the hunter.

"Blade!?" Éomer called by was met by no response.

_Where is she?_

Searching the area he spotted a black figure about ten meters away and cautiously walked toward it.

_It's her_

"Blade?" He asked softly, she was huddled over her brother's dead body.

His heart stopped as he heard a soft sob and bent down next to her.

_Is she crying?_

"Blade?" He asked, she still didn't budge.

Slowly slid his hand around her waist and pried her off her brother.

Her face was stained with tears and her lip was caked in dry blood. Éomer looked at her with concern and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I killed him" She glanced up from his body and into Éomer's caring eyes.

"Listen to me, you did what you had to" He said strongly as he stared into her eyes.

"We should go" Her mood suddenly changed and she tried to climb to her feet.

"Damn it!" A piercing pain shot through her leg causing it to buckle and her to fall.

"Careful!" Éomer caught her softly and looked down at her leg, it was bleeding…Badly.

"Do you trust me?" He whispered into her ear, she slowly nodded.

Placing an arm on her back and under her legs he hoisted her up and carried her bridal style.

"I can w.."

"No you can't" He said sharply.

"Hey Éomer?" Blade said weakly .

"Yes?"

"Thank you for saving my life" She looked away to avoid eye contact.

"Thank you for saving mine" He responded quietly and looked at her.

_Now or never_

Blade raised her hand to Éomer's face and turned it toward her.

"What are you..?" He began to ask.

"Do you trust me?" She stared into his eyes, wrapping one of her arms around his neck and the other rested on his face.

Leaning forward she captured her lips with his, kissing him deeply and lovingly.

He was just as shocked as she was as sparks flowed through them at the slightest touch and their lips moved in sync.

_Wow_.

"What was that?" Éomer questioned a he pulled apart and set the hunter down on her feet.

"Well overdue" She smirked, a wide grin plastered on his face, he slowly capture her face in his hands and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

They seemed to be there forever united in pain ,loss and…Love?.

* * *

Just helpful hint: _Aurauxléna Venatoré is pronounced Or-Roh-Leena, Vena-toray_


	21. The Master Of Illusion

The Master Of Illusion.

_How do you pick up the threads of an old life? How do you go on, when in your heart, you begin to understand, there is no going back? There are some things that time cannot mend. Some hurts that go too deep…that have taken hold._

* * *

The citizens of Minas Tirith gathered on the rooftop of the white tower. Chattering in excitement for the coronation of Aragorn son of Arathorn and rightful heir to the throne.

Blade stared in wonder at the intricately placed flowers tied to the pillars that were decorating the doorway.

_Who had time to do that?_

It had been two days since the battle at Mordor, mankind was safe due to one little hobbit. Her leg didn't bother her except for a slight limp, the mental grief was a whole other subject. Most nights she would wake up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily and calling her brother's name.

Everyone had dressed up in their best clothing for the ceremony except Blade of course, She wore her usual coat, boots, breeches and blouse. The hunter watched intently as Aragorn emerged in his silver armour with a smile on his face. Gimli stood beside him bearing the crown and Gandalf stood in front to coronate him.

Blade zoned out of the ceremony when Gandalf started his long and agonising speech, her eyes followed a black crow that was perching on the ledge.

"You should be paying attention" Éomer hugged her from behind and kissed the top of head.

"I was paying attention…to that bird over there" She smirked and placed her hand on his that was wrapped around her waist.

"Of course" He smiled and stood next to her.

Éowyn who stood directly across from her gave her a smirk as almost if to say 'I knew it'.

While the fellowship was at war Faramir had asked her to marry him and of course she said yes.

Blade would miss her, she was like a sister to her.

"Now come the days of the king. May they be blessed." Gandalf placed the crown on Aragorn's head and the whole town cheered with joy.

"Hail to the King!" She shouted to Aragorn who nodded in appreciation to her.

"This day does not belong to one man but to all. Let us together rebuild this world that we may share in the days of peace. Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta." The King of Gondor spoke with pride as he overlooked the town people and his friends.

Blade looked over to Éomer who tried to hide a confused expression on his face.

"Out of the Great Sea to Middle-earth I am come. In this place will I abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the world." She translated to him in a whisper.

"How many languages to you speak?" He asked in surprise.

"Five" She replied casually.

"Only five?" He teased.

"Hannon le" (Thank you) Aragorn smiled to Gandalf then strode down the stairs and on the small path where they were gathered.

White flower petals rained down from the sky and swirled down softly to the ground.

Blade stared at the flowers in deep thought, she had no idea what she was going to do now. She could do what she pleased her enemies were either dead or they thought she was dead. It scared her a lot, she has always had a sense of where she was going but now it was all a blur.

"Blade" Éomer whispered beside her.

"Yes?" She absent minded answered.

"Are you okay?" His voice was soft and caring.

Her eyebrows perched in confusion then her gestured to her hand.

She hadn't realised she'd gripped on tightly to Éomer's hand during her moment of contemplation.

"Oh…Sorry" She quickly released her death grip and placed her hands by her side.

"Don't be" He smiled and placed a white petal in her hair.

"Better?" Blade pointed to the flower in her hair.

"Much better" He teased.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Aragorn approaching and bowed to him like the rest of the people.

"You bow to no one, Blade hunter of the east" He outstretched his hand for her to shake it, she laughed and brought him into a bear hug.

"Don't forget King of Gondor and ranger of the north if you ever need me, just call me and I'll be there" Blade patted his shoulder and parted from him.

"I will never forget, Blade" He smiled and returned to greet the rest of the town's people.

Aragorn stopped just in front of Legolas who was dressed all in white and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hannon le" His eyes filled with gratitude and Legolas motioned behind him.

Lord Elrond stood proudly next to a figure whose face was blocked by a silk banner that waved slightly as a breeze blew through the tower. Slowly a tall figure revealed themselves and stepped in front of the banner.

"Arwyn" Aragorn whispered in disbelief at the beautiful elf dressed in a golden gown.

Arwyn gracefully walked to Aragorn who brought her into a deep kiss.

_Awww_

Blade smiled widely and clapped with the rest of her friends as Arwyn laughed in happiness.

The two figures walked out of the hunter's sight and she turned back to Éomer who was grinning at her.

"What?" She asked in confusion.

"Nothing" He responded and tried to wipe the smile of his face.

"Right" She turned around and noticed they were all bowing to the hobbits and quickly bent down on one knee, painfully.

_Owww_

"Damn" She whispered to herself and tried to shift to a more comfortable position.

"Blade, you stand" Aragorn said as he glanced over the town's people.

"Easier said than done" She responded, earning a giggle from the fellowship.

"Here" Éomer stood, holding out his hand and helped her up.

She limped to her feet and gained her balance, she looked around to be met by the blank stares by people she had never met.

"Thank you" she nodded to Éomer.

"Blade you belong over her with our saviours, come" Aragorn smiled widely next to Arwyn.

_I'm no saviour_

The hunter limped her way down the white pathway toward the new king of Gondor. It took her longer than usual with her noticeable limp slowing her down. Arwyn smiled gracefully toward Blade who gave a sideward smile and stopped in front of four hobbits.

"Frodo have you met Blade?" Aragorn spoke to the brown haired, blue eyed hobbit.

"I do not believe I have" Frodo replied in a soft voice that surprised the hunter.

"It's a pleasure to meet you master hobbit" Blade said in her nicest voice.

"Likewise" He nodded.

"When I found you at seventeen, you weren't expected to live throughout the night. Because of an encounter with the Nazgûl you received a deep gash down from our shoulder to your hip trying to save your brother. At age 18 you received a wound from a poisoned arrow that was meant for me and again weren't expected to live past the night. At age 24 you were believed dead from a wound received from a morgul blade in attempt to save the king and many others. Just two days ago you sustained an injury to your leg saving one of our dear friends. You've defeated man,necromancer, orc and Nazgûl. At age 24 you stand before me stronger than any man, necromancer, Orc or Nazgûl. You are Blade Hunter of the east and you my friend bow to no one!." Aragorn announced and a round of applause echoed off the stone walls.

_How embarrassing_

Blade smiled to the King and to Arwyn who she hadn't seen in six years.

"Hannon le" She nodded and waited awkwardly for the applause to stop so she could return to her spot.

"Speech!" Éomer called from down the aisle.

_No!_

"Speech!" Legolas joined in.

_Hell no_

"Speech!" Eowyn smiled innocently.

_I'm not making a damn speech._

"Speech!, Speech!, Speech!, Speech!" People shouted in all directions.

_Arghh._

"Okay, Okay" Blade mentally cursed Éomer for suggesting the idea.

"Umm…I personally don't consider myself a saviour, I do what I must to help my friends. Being a hunter isn't easy or joyous, being a woman hunter is even harder but that has never stopped me from doing my duty as a hunter. My advice to the Ladies and the men I suppose is if you want something bad enough, go out into the wild and get it yourself. The world will break you to your core but there is always hope for those who believe it. Et sûperé quatuoré non cadíunt Non violabîo. I will not fall, I will not break. " Blade said with conviction and paused to think for a moment.

"Also, Try not to get stabbed" A thunderous round of laughter made Blade jump as she finished her speech.

_That wasn't too bad_

"Blade" Arwyn's soft voice called to her.

"Arwyn" The hunter smiled as Arwyn brought her into a hug.

"It's nice to see you" Arwyn's voice came out muffled in her coat.

"Likewise" Blade smirked and broke the hug.

The four young hobbits stood shyly in the middle of the celebration talking amongst one another.

The hunter's eyes shifted to the hobbit who was unfamiliar to her and back to Frodo.

"If you'll excuse me" Blade said to Arwyn then strode to where the hobbits stood.

"Blade" Frodo said as she approached.

"Frodo, Merry, Pippin and?" She acted clueless but he smiled none the less. She had heard Frodo say his name many times in the shire when she was tracking them, back in the shire.

"Sam" He added.

"Sam" She confirmed and held out her hand.

The blonde hobbit shook her hand in amazement.

"Do you plan to return to the shire when this celebration is ended?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Yes, we haven't been home in a long time" Frodo answered.

"It is a nice place, hobbiton" Blade remembered the green grass and pleasant little cottages from her last visit more than a year ago. She also remembered she had left Éomer behind.

"If you'll excuse me, I seem to have forgotten someone. Nice to meet you Samwise Gamgee" She smiled to the strawberry blonde hobbit, who looked genuinely surprised.

_If I were a Rohirrim beast, where would I be?_

Blade chuckled slightly at her own joke and limped down the grassy path.

People smiled graciously toward her and bowed as she walked past.

"Please, do not bow to me" She told them repeatedly, it was beginning to be exhausting.

_Where the hell did he go?_

The hunter glanced around the courtyard but saw no trace of the third marshal.

"That speech was going well, before the last sentence" Éomer startled her, he appeared right next to her.

_I'd like to see you do better._

"That's too bad I'm a hunter not a poet" She joked and turned to him.

"Blade, poet of the east doesn't have the same ring to it" He laughed.

"Exactly" Blade smirked and dragged him over toward Éowyn.

"Where are you dragging me, woman?" Éomer asked as she led him through the crowd by his arm.

"To your sister and fiancé" She said simply.

She almost fell over by the force him suddenly stopping in his tracks.

_What the?_

"What?" She asked and stared at him suspiciously.

"You can go, but I have matters to discuss with Aragorn" She could see he was lying through his teeth, his eyes flickered to Faramir every couple of seconds.

_Do I sense some resentment?._

"You don't like Faramir do you?" She asked, her eyes widening in realisation.

Éomer stayed silent, clenching his jaw.

"Have you even talked to him?"

"Yes" He said simply.

"He's a charming man, trust me Éowyn could have done a lot worse." She tried to convince the stubborn Rohirrim.

"Maybe you should marry him then, If you fancy him so much!" He hissed in pure jealousy.

_Jealousy at its finest_

"I'm warning you third marshal…stop before you get hit" She said with venom.

"Please just come and I'll talk to him" Her voice hinted with frustration and she ran a hair through her hair.

"Why, so you can reminisce about the time you left him two days before your wedding?!"

*Smack*

He seemed shocked then furious when he turned back to her. Blade smirked at the red hand print that welted on his face. He was seething

"Well done Éomer your ignorance just proved to me you really are a selfish bastard." Her voice was strong and unfazed, using all her will power she turned her back on him and strode into the hall. Everyone was staring at them in amazement that she'd just hit the next king of Rohan.

"Blade!" She heard him calling for her but she honestly didn't care.

* * *

As soon as she reached her chamber she closed the door behind her and walked to the balcony where she lent against the railing and tugged at her hair in anger, violently throwing the white petal to the ground.

_How dare he?!_

Her hair was half fallen out of its braid by her outburst so she decided to take the leather strap out of her hair and slowly began to untangle it. Sighing heavily she brought her slightly wavy hair over her shoulders and let it flow freely down her back.

Her eyes drifted to the light sprinkle of rain that blanketed the city in a thin veil of grey. She liked the rain it was calming to her troubled mind. Holding up her coat she lifted her leg over the railing and pulled herself up onto the cold flat stone surface, positioning her back against the wall. Listening intently to the rain she pulled her knees to her chest and rested her sore head on them.

Blade hadn't set foot on the balcony since the stormy night that Éomer saved her from being thrown over the railing. Yet another time they were fighting.

_It always seems to be raining in Gondor._

Small drops of rain landed on her face as she poked her head over the railing, observing beautiful white city. It was amazing how it had nearly been destroyed but still it remained shining bright even with severe damage to the walls and tower.

She wish she could stay but she didn't belong here, or anywhere really.

_A hunter's life isn't for the faint hearted._

The rain poured down heavily on her but she didn't mind, it soothed her racing thoughts.

_Why would he say that?!_

Her mind kept bringing her back to a certain Rohirrim.

"Arghh!" She grunted in frustration and rested her head against the wall.

_I was fine before I met him._

Her head throbbed from the thought, her head hurt a lot lately. She knew something wasn't right with her after she came back from the battle at Mordor. Her thoughts became murderous and her dreams livid. Not only this but a couple times she had blacked out and woken up sprawled on the floor. Every night was the same nightmare;

She was sneaking through the dark halls of somewhere unknown in flowing white nightgown. The hallway was pitch black and dead silent, only shadows cast down by trees could be seen. The tortured scraping of branches on the window made her snap her head in the direction of the sound.

Her face looked worried as if she were running from some unseen force. Her bare feet padded softly on the stone ground as she cautiously crept through the hall and into a small corridor. Identical wooden doors sat on her left and right.

She reached for the door on the right and turned the golden handle but it was locked, behind her the remaining door creaked open and a ghostly breeze found its way to her face.

There was no way she would enter that chamber, turning to retreat back to the hall she put one foot in front of the other when a squeal from baby crying came from chamber with the door ajar. Taking a deep breath she walked back to the door. The door creaked as she pushed against it, peering into the room she noticed a flickering candle that cast shadows all around the room. The most disturbing was a silhouette of a man cradling what she assumed was a baby.

"Shhh don't wake the baby" A husky voice whispered to her.

"Okay…" She played along and attempted to leave the creepy chamber.

"He's got your eyes".

The statement made her eyes widen in horror and she quickly turned to man.

"What…did you just say?" She shakily spoke to the silhouette.

She tried to catch a glimpse of the figure but suddenly everything caught fire. Screams of pain and sadness filled the room, she spun around the room to see faces and shadows alight when she realised the screaming was coming from her. She was paralysed as the chamber burnt to the ground but she remained untouched. The flames danced around her and consumed the whole room until she could no longer see.

Her body unfroze and her face became motionless, everything was gone and her eyes flickered from green to black.

"This is what you'll become!" The demon smiled and glided out of the room. Then it always came back to the same moment from almost eight years ago.

"Promise me you'll stop hunting" León's soft voice echoed through her mind then the dream ended.

"I promise you"

_Probably too many hits to the skull._

Blade tried desperately to convince herself.

"Blade?" Éomer called from her chamber door.

_Speak of the devil and he will come._

"Blade?" She heard the door open and heavy footfalls following.

Her eyes remained focused forward on the now heavy rain as he approached her.

"I met this woman about 7 months ago, the first time I encountered her she punched me in the mouth, the second she almost broke my nose but the third she beat me in a sword fight in front of my sister and soldiers." Éomer cautiously walked next to Blade who sat soaking wet on the stone surface of the railing.

"I hated this woman with a passion until the night I saw her in the Meduseld with her hair braided, dressed in a violet gown with an unsure look on her face. I didn't hear much of what my uncle was speaking to me about because I was focused on this woman who had made my life…difficult. This hunter looked beautiful beyond words that night. I knew I had to dance with her and I did, it was the first time I saw her rare but precious smile and experienced her less aggravating personality. Then I started noticing it everyday in the way she moved or acted."

_How does he remember this?_

"She never knew this but I was rather worried about her when she left to go fight the Witch-King. When I saw her on the Pelennor battle field battered and bleeding I knew this woman was indestructible but when she 'died'…" He looked away for a moment and cleared his throat and looked into her eyes.

"I realised this woman kept me sane through all of this and truth be told I was devastated when Gandalf told me you couldn't be saved but I knew this wasn't the end for you, that somehow you'd comeback and you did. I have never in my life been so pleased to see someone than when you came limping in the hall with a sly smile on your face even though you were bleeding to death. I didn't think it was possible but that day I gained even more respect and fondness toward…"

The hunter swung her legs to the side and placed them firmly on the balcony floor. Standing to her full height she faced Éomer with a stone cold expression on her face. His expression was unsure and worried, he looked at her with pleading eyes. That face could've melted the coldest of hearts. Blade felt a warmth spread through her body even though she was freezing cold.

"Come here" Blade said softly but in a menacing tone.

_No, you're going to hit me_

Éomer braced himself to be assaulted then stepped forward so that he would've been face to face with the hunter if they were the same height. Her hair dripped tiny droplets of water onto the ground as she tilted her head upward to look at him. He felt a lump form in his throat while she stared at him with an unreadable expression.

"Answer me one question" Blade said with a hint of mischief.

The third marshal raised his eyebrow and nodded for her to continue.

"Could you at least try to talk to Faramir for your sister's sake?"

He clenched his jaw in annoyance but slowly nodded.

"Good" She sighed as a shooting pain riddled through her brain. The rain had lessened but still pelted off the roof of the balcony with force.

He could tell she was still seething with anger by the tone of her voice, so instead of making matters worse he decided to leave her to her own devices. With a longing sigh he turned to leave, but something pulled him back. He looked back in surprise to see Blade grasping on to his arm.

"Before you leave…" Blade turned him to face her and softly brought her lips down on his.

Éomer almost died of surprise when their lips came into contact.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and his stayed at her waist with a hand on her cheek as the kiss became more intense and deepened.

The pelting of the rain was oblivious to them as shocks of electricity ran through their bodies. The third marshal took control and backed her against the wall, she almost gasped in surprise as the wall made contact with her back.

They stayed in the same position for almost three minutes before her mind kicked into gear and she parted her lips from his.

_What are you doing!?_

"That was a good speech" Blade said, trying to catch her breath as they hesitantly parted but still stared into each other's eyes.

"Thank you?"

Éomer didn't have the heart to tell her it was Éowyn's idea.

Blade smirked in amusement at his shocked reaction and ran her hand through his blonde hair. He stared at her in curiosity as her hand made contact then fell by her side.

"I should start packing" The hunter sighed and leaned her head against the stone wall.

"Where are you planning on going hunter, now the fellowship has ended?" He asked, dreading her answer.

"Wherever I'm needed" She said, knowing he was hinting at something else.

"You will always be welcomed at Edoras, If you ever find yourself in Rohan" He said softly, He wanted her to come back to Rohan with him but it had to be her choice.

"I might just take you up on that offer" She smirked and pushed herself off the wall.

"Does that mean you'll come back to Rohan with me?" He raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"If you're lucky" She teased.

"You speak in riddles, woman" He sighed in frustration.

"It means…yes" Blade watched as a wide smile grew on his face.

"Really?" His eyebrow raised as if to ask if she was serious.

"Really" The hunter nodded while smiling.

Éomer smiled, excitedly lifting her into the air by her legs wrapped around his torso and her arms by his neck.

She laughed at his childish antics and he brought his lips down on hers and kissed her passionately.

* * *

Things were finally looking up for the hunter as she finished gathering her very few belongings. This room held so many memories for her in her short stay, she would miss the coolness of the stone ground and the softness of the double sized bed. Blade let out a sad sigh as she took one last look over the elegant chamber and slung her bag over her shoulder, closing the door in the process.

The halls were almost empty, most of the men had returned home to their families. The hunter walked carefully down the stairs, focusing on the placement of her feet. Her damaged leg burned with every step down the winding stair case.

_I don't remember the stair case being this long_

"Blade" An unfamiliar voice called to her.

"Yes?" She snapped her head in annoyance to the masculine figure sitting in the window sill space.

"Say hello to your brother for me" The man aimed a flying dagger toward her.

Out of pure shock she jumped backward, narrowly missing the step and tumbling backward.

Her coat flew behind her as her body twisted down the stair case, the world span and she felt herself beginning to slip into unconsciousness with every hit.

_Stay conscious._

Suddenly her body stopped failing and she landed on a flat surface. Blood trickled down from where her brow had split and from her lip. She laid sprawled out on her stomach, trying to regain her senses but all she could hear was the blood pulsing in her ears.

"I'm disappointed, Blade I thought you'd put up more of a fight." His voice was distant and drowned out.

"Arghhh" She cried in pain, her right shoulder was surely dislocated. Begging her limbs to cooperate, she rolled over and lifted her broken body off the floor.

"Where's your weapon…Blade?" The blurred figure teased as she stumbled like a drunk man, grabbing on the nearest wall.

_Where is my weapon?_

Her emerald green orbs searched the ground for her sword, she hadn't heard it clatter behind her when she fell.

_Great_

"Hunters have a taste for rare objects" The whiny voice continued, running his hand along her sword.

_Big mistake._

"Who sent you?. So I know where to send your severed head" Blade said with venom, her senses had increased tenfold and now she was pissed.

"She calls herself Geneviéve and she wants you dead" The brown eyed creep glared at her.

"Tell Geneviéve to get in line" Blade hissed and pushed herself off the wall.

"Now if you don't mind, I'll have my sword back" The hunter said cockily and held out her hand.

The Bald figure leapt at her, slashing left and right. Blade ducked the swings and kicked him in the kneecap, hearing a satisfying crack.

The man keeled over in pain but continued to slash at her.

"Gladius" (Sword) The hunter held out her hand and summoned the black object.

The feel of its leather grip sent a powerful surge of adrenalin through her veins.

A look of horror spread over his features and he attempted to run.

"I haven't had a good hunt in a while" She spoke to herself and took off after the man.

He was fast she'd give him that, but she knew this place and there was no way he'd leave alive.

Her heavy boots hit the stone ground like a clap of thunder that echoed off the walls. Left, right, straight, right, left. She could sense his fear, smell his blood and it fuelled her anger even more.

She found herself in the hall where Aragorn, Éomer, Arwyn, Éowyn, Gimli, Faramir and Legolas sat, discussing matters of importance and saying their goodbyes.

_Where are you?_

The loud thud of her boots stopped in the door way of the hall, her eyes scanning over every pillar and crevice.

"Blade?" Aragorn noticed her first then they all stared at her in curiosity.

She barely heard them over her racing thoughts to find and kill the man.

"Blade, what are you doing?" Éomer gestured toward her brandished sword when he noticed the cuts and bruises on her face.

Her breathing was heavy and her wild eyes scanned the room viciously until she saw something move behind a pillar to her right. With a loud crack she pushed her shoulder back into place without even blinking.

Her head snapped inhumanly toward the shadow and she stalked slowly toward it.

Sneaking around the left of the pillar she came face to face with the man and forced him to run in the direction of the hall.

Her legs were a blur, she was so close behind him she could feel the heat coming from his body.

Grabbing the collar of his shirt she pulled it back, slamming him to the ground and jumping on him with her knee on his chest. Her sword drew blood from his neck by its closeness, any slight movement would kill him instantly.

"Any last words?" She spat through clenched teeth.

"There are more where I came from" The man smiled sinisterly and laughed.

"There's about to be one less" She brought back her sword and prepared to impale him.

"Blade!"

In the corner of her eyes she saw a flash of silver and turned her head to see a speeding arrow flying toward her skull.

_Of all things an arrow will be my demise._

Her body lurched sideways and hit the ground with a thud.

"What the?" She whispered to herself, she was unscathed. The archer smirked and dissipated into thin air.

"Éomer?" Her eyes rested where the third marshal lay motionless.

_No…._

An arrow penetrated his armour and stuck out at a strange angle right above his heart. Her heart stopped at the sight and her breaths deepened as if in slow motion. She knelt in front of him and shook him to see if he was conscious. His hazel eyes opened suddenly and he grunted in pain at the wound.

"You Idiotic man" Blade hissed and glanced at the blood that poured from his chest.

"I saved your life…twice" He painfully smirked and looked down at his wound.

_He's going to bleed out for sure, do something!_

"This is going to hurt" Blade warned and cut the end of the arrow off to try to pull it out. Wrapping her hand around the rare silver tipped arrow she looked at him for approval.

"Do it" He nodded and shut his eyes.

"On the count of three" The hunter said hopefully.

"One…Two!" She yanked the arrow out and threw it to the ground.

"Arghh!" Éomer weakly groaned in pain and clutched his bleeding chest.

"Blade…I'm going to die" He choked out.

"No you're not" She held back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes.

"Blade?"

"Yes?" She looked around desperately for something to clean the blood up with.

"I...I love you" His voice was weak and course.

"I love you too" A smile formed on his pale face and her placed a hand on her cheek.

_I love him_

A stray tear slid down her face as he sat up and kissed her. It was a short and pained kiss that she wished could've lasted forever.

Blood seeped out of the corners of his mouth and he began to choke on his own blood.

"Éomer?" Blade looked at him in panic.

_The blood won't stop coming._

"I need to get your armour off" She spoke mostly to herself and moved next to his torso. Her hands fumbled around with the straps on his maroon armour and somehow she'd managed to rip off the breast plate. The wound was worse than she thought, a lump grew in her throat from all the blood and the jaundice colour his face had taken on.

_I won't let you die for me!_

"Stay with me!" She lightly slapped his face and his eyes slowly opened.

_Use your powers._

Her mind raced for any spells she knew for healing.

_The assassin._

crawling over Éomer's body, she pinned down the bald assassin once again.

"Ex Léna Venatoré sum th…." Her hand reached into the assassin's chest until she felt the heavy beating of his heart.

Blade, don't!" Aragorn ran beside her and tried to pry her off the bald man with help from Faramir.

The hunter gestured her hand toward the nearest wall and the men were thrown back.

"Aciem restituere vitae!" (I léna of the Venatoré line restore this life!) His screams for mercy came to a sudden halt when she ripped out the organ. Blood ran down her arm and covered her hand as she held the still beating organ. Éomer had stopped breathing yet blood still gushed from his wound.

_Forgive me._

Blade gripped tightly and squeezed the heart until a fine red dust poured over Éomer's chest.

"Sanaé" (Heal) The dust buried itself into the deep circular hole in his chest and slowly stitched the skin back together. The wound was taking longer to heal than she'd anticipated but it was almost gone.

_Come on, open your eyes_

All that remained of the hole was a faded circular scar, but still he remained motionless_._

_It didn't work._

She had failed.

_He is dead because of you!_

That man died for nothing, granted she was going to kill him anyway but not as painfully.

"Come on, beast!" She shook his shoulders with tears blinding her but his face was unfazed and body motionless.

"Éomer!" She shouted and knelt over his body in sobs.

_He is dead because of me_

"Blade, he's gone" Legolas' voice echoed through her mind as he pulled her off the dead body of Éomer and embraced her. Her head rested on his chest, breathing heavily she looked down at Éomer's paled face surrounded by blood

_No!, you're wrong!_

Éowyn knelt next to her brother in tears and sobbed uncontrollably. Faramir knelt next to her and consoled her.

_He would be alive if I hadn't let myself fall for him._

Shaking her way out of the Elf's grip, her eyes spotted the silver object that had taken Éomer's life.

"Fraudulenti" The engraving read.

"Trickster" Blade hissed in disgust and captured the arrow in her hand.

"Blade I beg you, don't go after them" Aragorn's voice was drowned out by the thirst to kill.

"I'm going"

"Please Blade, these creatures are smart and deceiving. They mean to trap and kill you" Aragorn pleaded.

"Then let them!" She snapped, gaining everyone's attention. The look of utter sadness and betrayal on Aragorn's face was something she'd never forget.

"I can't let you go" Legolas stepped in front of her.

A surge of anger and pain washed over her body, the hunter effortlessly moved her wrist and flung him to the floor. She could feel that her eyes were turning black but she did nothing to stop it, she gave into the darkness.

"I am not yours to command!" She smiled sinisterly.

This time was different though she wasn't trapped in her body, she could control it.

Taking one last pained look at Éomer she wiped her tears and shut of her humanity.

"Stabulisé"(Stables) She said flatly.

"Blade!" Éowyn called after her but she'd vanished into thin air.

"Blade, what have you done?" Arwyn whispered to herself.

* * *

What's more dangerous?. A wild animal or an assassin without nothing to lose?

* * *

A sudden jolt of electricity ran through his body and air assaulted his lungs causing him to sit bolt upright. His vision was blurry but he could see figures crowding around him.

"Éomer?" His sister's sweet voice called to him and his vision became clear.

"Where's Blade?"


End file.
